


Flame to a Moth

by TheGothFanficWriter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is demisexual, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastors shadow being a perv, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Vaggie, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I can't spellcheck to save my life, Jealousy, Minor Original Character(s), Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Relationship Problems, Slow Burn, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tags might change, Theatre, Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is better than Al but still struggling, Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Yes I ship them, Yes I'm starting another work, but I'm a multi shipper so, no you can't stop me, until he's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 83,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothFanficWriter/pseuds/TheGothFanficWriter
Summary: Vaggie doesn't like the attention Charile is getting from Alastor. Little does she know that SHE'S actually the one that interest him.
Relationships: Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 385
Kudos: 620





	1. Chapter I: How Shocking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, I recently fell in love with this ship. And before you ask, yes I know about the characters canon sexualitys but Viziepop said to have fun so I am. Plus we need more content for this ship. Especially regarding fluff, like I love an angst fix but this ship has too much of it. So enjoy i guess

Vaggie didn't like Alastor.

Like, at all.

She'll give credit where credit was due and say he did have some charm, confidence, and knew how to do one hell of a musical number, but thats all the positive things she's willing to say about the guy.

However Charile seemed to think a lot more highly of him than she did.

The sight of the two happily dancing together hurt, like a knife had been driven through her heart.

Her and Charile had broken up a few months ago. It was a completely mutual thing they had both agreed on, both felt like they would grow better as people if they were just friends. And that was right, but,

Vaggie still loved Charile.

And not just in a friendly way.

Don't get her wrong, she be there for Charile no matter what, the demon helped her out during the worse times in her life or uh, unlife. Vaggie would always help her in return, whether it was as her best friend or her girlfriend.

Yet, still. Vaggie deep down still loved her, craved her and frankly needed her.

And even though they had been apart for some time now. Seeing her interact with Alastor today, just really pushed the point in.

She wasn't yours anymore Vaggie. And any man or woman could come and rock her world now

Not only was this shitlord coming over and his sketchy intentions toward the hotel, but he was going to woo Charile too.

Fucking great.

Everyone was in the dining room right now. Alastor made jambalaya and was intent on impressing Charile even more. 

Meanwhile Vaggie just needed some time alone. The interview already went horribly for the hotel and now she had this asshole over here reminding her about how single she was.

Jesus, she just really needed to brood for a second.

She knew she was being unreasonable, afterall she should be moving on by now. But still. She just needed to brood 

Just sort her feelings out.

She was sitting on the roof of the hotel, looking over the fiery landscape. Doing her breathing exercises. She laid down, looking at the night hell sky, listening to the sounds of the city. All of the screams, crime and bloodshed going around them.

Honestly nothing much had changed since she died, just like home.

Vaggie closed her eyes, letting out a hum. Actually for a second, forgetting everything and feeling relaxed.

And of course it only lasted like ten seconds.

"Darling!" A familiar static filled voice called out to her, making her jump up in surprise, opening her eyes to see a certain deer asshole looking down at her.

"What do you want?" Vaggie asked attempting to sound threatening or pissed off but it came out more like a whiney groan.

"Why I was simply wondering why you didn't join us for dinner," Alastor said watching Vaggie carefully as she rose to her feet.

"I'm not hungry." Vaggie said simply, not wanting to deal with anyone right now.

"Oh? Are you sure? I worked really hard on my jambalaya." Alastor said as if that would make her feel bad.

"Oh. Well that's too bad." Vaggie huffed, "I don't want any."

"Oh. Don't be like that." Alastor chuckled, "It's good jambalaya!"

Vaggie looked at him, before taking a deep breath, "Look. I'm not hungry and I don't even like jambalaya."

Alastor gasped, "Take that back!"

"What?" Vaggie shrugged, "I don't."

"My dear, how can you not?" Alastor squinted suspiciously, "Have you even had jambalaya before?"

"I have." Vaggie stated, "And I didn't like it."

Alastor squinted even more, "Must have been a bad batch. I can assure you my jambalaya will change your worldview!"

"Doubtful." Vaggie said rolling her eyes, "Look, why do you care so much about if I eat your fucking jambalaya?"

This dude was annoying the shit of her.

"Well I honestly love making food for people! And I worked hard on that jambalaya, and it hurt my feelings that you didn't even try it." Alastor said resting his hand on his chest as if to emphasize how hurt he was.

All he got was a glare from Vaggie.

Alastor shifted a bit, realizing that his tactic wasn't working though his smile never flattering. "And besides," he started, changing the subject, "I did want the chance to talk to you more."

Okay that. 

That made Vaggie laugh.

Alastor blinked tilting his head, his grin never flattering though it was clear he wanted an explanation. He didn't tell a joke afterall.

"Me? Why me?" Vaggie asked a hint of humor in her voice, "You have the princess of hell and the underworlds best pornstar to talk to. Why would you wanna talk to me?"

It was a valid point. Vaggie wasn't anyone. Even when she dated Charile she doubted anyone bothered to remember her name.

"Well, neither of them immediately threatened me as soon as I walked into this establishment." Alastor said, "And that makes you the most interesting one here."

Vaggie raised an eyebrow, "I dunno about that but, I think the threat would get across that I wasn't fond of you. So..." she turned around, "Go bother Charile will you?"

"Oh. I've bothered her enough." Alastor laughed taking a few steps closer, "Though I am curious what your relationship is with Charile. You look at her so longingly and I-"

"That's none of your business." Vaggie said in such a blunt, serious tone that even she didn't know that she was capable of. 

She didn't sound mad or like she was about to seriously harm someone, she didn't even sound hurt. Just....dry.

Again it was hard to put into words. But Vaggie could only describe it as something like how you would imagine a very tired adult that just witnessed something traumatizing dealing with an overexcited child.

The sudden dry tone and the complicated emotions that brought with it, made Alastor stop in his tracks. Even he was a little taken aback by it.

Vaggie sighed, turning away from him. Hoping the guy would just leave, but even though he wasn't saying anything or moving for that matter, Vaggie could feel him there.

Finally he spoke up, "My dear, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

Vaggie rolled her eyes but sighed, "Ya know what? Sure. Ask away,"

"Would you happen to know what sprinters eat before a race?" He asked sounding oddly serious.

"Uh, no?" Vaggie replied turning to face him now.

"Well you see they don't." Alastor said, "They fast!" He laughed, along with the usual soundeffects that accompanied him.

Vaggie blinked.

Then she stared at him, squinting a bit.

Then, she chuckled.

She didn't really giggle or let out a loud laugh. Just chuckled.

"That.." Vaggie said a little exasperated, but smiling, "That was a bad joke."

Alastor snickered, "I try."

Vaggie looked at him, her smile lasting for just a bit longer than it normally would around him before it returned to a neutral expression.

"Well, dad jokes aside." Vaggie said, back to being serious, "Since you asked a question, may I ask a question?"

Alastor raised an eyebrow his smirk seeming to widen, "You may."

"I honestly don't expect an honest answer from someone like you but im curious." She began, "Why are you here? Just for some entertainment? Or is there something else?"

Alastor though it certainly was obvious to Vaggie or even to himself, his eyes sparkled for just a second, "Weeelllll..." he began, "Entertainment was one of the reason but being honest there is another reason." He took a step closer, "You."

Vaggie blinked, "What?"

"You." Alastor repeated, "Don't misunderstand me. I certainly would enjoy watching demons fail over and over again, but what really attracted me to the hotel was you."

"Uuuuh..." Vaggie was both confused and a little weirded out, "Why?"

"Well, when I saw Charile fighting that woman on the picture show I was intrigued but you see there was this one scene where it suddenly cut to you, my dear. You were chasing someone down with that spear of yours so desperately trying to help Charile." Alastor went on, "I was utterly enthralled."

Legitimately, Vaggie was unsure of how to react. This wasn't something she expected him to say and it didn't sound like something an evil overlord of hell would say. Infact, it sounded more like something you say to a crush.

Alastor continued, "A woman with a fiery temper like yourself and a strong urge to protect is something that indeeds interest me."

Yeah, he was definitely sounding like he was trying to win her affections or some shit.

Which Vaggie supposed some demons would fall for this or just for Alastor in general. But, not her. Honestly even if she was attracted to cannibal psycho murderers, this wouldn't work on her even in the slightest.

It honestly just reminded her of the time she was alive and worked as a whore. All the men that paid her to have sex with her said similar things, and it was clear it was just a tactic to make the girl feel special so they could get away with shit and have more of a young womans attention than what they paid for.

This felt no different.

This felt like a man trying to make her feel special so he could get something. She doubted it was anything sexual or for her attention, he didn't give off those vibes. But Vaggie didn't care what he wanted, she wasn't going to be used by him.

"Right." Vaggie said, taking a step back, "I call bullshit."

Alastor tilted his head before Vaggie continued,

"Look. I don't know what you want from me and honestly I don't care. But I'm not a fucking toy or a minion at your disposal, so don't try anything. I've already made it clear what will happen if you hurt anyone here, but your little manipulation tactics won't fly either." She went on, "So I suggest whatever your attempting to try you back the fuck off it right now."

Alastor didn't seem surprise by her words or if he was, didn't show it, "But, my dear, I was being genuine."

"Yeah. That's what they all say." Vaggie rolled her eyes, "Look I wanna be left alone. So if you mind I'll be heading to my room." Vaggie said rushing off and about to head inside the hotel.

"Good night then my dear." Alastor chuckled, "If you like later I can tuck you in."

Vaggie stopped, god that comment made her blood boil. She was pretty sure he didn't mean for that to he perverted but-

Actually,

Fuck it.

Vaggie turned back and smiled at him, "I might like that." 

It was clear he didn't expect that at all and the look of shock on his face was priceless, Vaggie didn't linger too long before turning back because she just couldn't contain the shit eating grin forming on her face.

It was petty but she took whatever little pride she could get from shocking him. She didn't piss him off or scare him but shocked him.

Which honestly that was enough for now.

Shocking him then leaving him before he could respond.

Take that shitlord.


	2. Chapter II: Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! When was the last time I updated this quickly? Still people seem to really like this and I love this ship just so much so here we are. Don't expect it to always update this quickly though

The night was dieing down and Vaggie needed to unwine for tonight.

Charile had stopped by her room to make sure she was alright after not showing up to dinner, which made Vaggie happy.

Charile still cared about her.

God, she really was pathetic.

Vaggie reassured her, she vented to Charile a bit about her concerns about Alastor and the henchpeople he summoned, though didn't list of all of her concerns. She didn't want to worry Charile too much, especially since she seemed to be more hopeful for the hotel than ever.

She especially didn't tell her about what happened on the roof with Alastor, because honestly she was still certain Alastor was bullshitting at least ninety percent of what he said and again if Charile really was interested in Alastor, well, she would rather not immediately spoil her hopes.

Charile had given Vaggie some comfort before leaving, giving Vaggie a hug before saying goodnight. Which was nice, but Vaggie still wanted more.

But, it wouldn't happen.

It had been two months yet only now did it really feel like they were broken up. Vaggie wasn't sure if it was Alastor himself that caused this realization to finally sink in but he was at least one of the reasons.

But, Vaggie didn't really want to think about it right now, she just wanted to take a shower then head to bed.

As she got undressed and let the warm water run over, her thoughts began to wonder.

Back when she was alive warm showers like this with fancy soaps, shampoos and such were nearly impossible to have. At least not without getting your hands extremely dirty.

The irony.

Again Vaggie supposed she had Charile to thank for all of this, she would have gone back to her old ways of relying on pimps to survive if it weren't for her.

Oh Charile....

Honestly it was a wonder how someone as amazing as her was in this literal hellhole.

Vaggies hands began to drift to the lower part of her body

Charile was especially amazing in bed. 

She was already getting wet thinking about it.

Vaggie wasn't a sex crazed maniac and neither was Charile, but they had sex fairly often, a lot more earlier in their relationship.

It had always been amazing, it had been warm, intimate, and just soft. Which most people found boring or just mediocre but Vaggie slept with others before, where the sex was just mindless rough fucking and it never appealed to her then, and especially not now.

Something personal was just what worked on her.

Charlie's gentle fingers on her skin, her soft lips, her high pitched moans and god, her taste.

Vaggies hands found her clit and started to slowly rub it. Letting out a soft moan.

She remembered it so well, Charile grabbing onto her hair and pulling Vaggies face deeper inbetween her legs, practically panting as she was so close to her climax and-

And Vaggie would never have that again.

She stopped her movements and sighed, she couldn't think about Charile right now.

So much for an orgasm tonight.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of someone else. Maybe an ex girlfriend or an old client but nothing emitted the same flame of arousal. 

Maybe, someone she knew? She tried imaging Angel Dust and for a second she got turned on but only for a second. Yeah, nah, no matter how attractive Angel was, Vaggie could only think of him more like a brother. 

She let out a sigh in frustration. 

Maybe she could make someone up? At this point what choice did she have?

She closed her eyes and imagined a tall demoness, only slightly taller than her, she had long black hair, red eyes, a full body figure, and plump red lips.

Yes she could work with this.

Her hand returned to her clit

She imagined kissing the girl, exploring her mouth with tongue then going lower kissing her neck, her collarbones, her breast, stomach, then to her thighs.

The demon moaning and praising her all the way.

Vaggies pace on her clit increased.

Vaggie pressed her face into the demons heat, aggressively licking her clit and making her scream.

She could hear her moan, 'Oh yes, yes, just like that,'

Vaggies hips subconsciously began to buck aganist her hand, she used her other hand to cover her mouth and muffle any moans. She couldn't let people hear her. God she was getting close.

'Keep going! Oh keep going-'

"OH DARLING!" 

Vaggie instantly stoped her motions.

That voice wasn't what she was imagining the demon girl sounded like, infact it kinda sounded a lot like Alastor and she hated the idea of that deer asshole invading her fantasy.

Infact it sounded to real to be part of her fantasy. 

Acting quickly she turned off the shower water, hope out then hastily dried her body as a much as she could before throwing on a bathrobe. She stepped out of her bathroom to see Alastor standing there.

"Ah there y-"

"Why are you here!?" Vaggie hissed, she wasn't in the mood to he blue balled by this motherfucker.

"Well, I offered to tuck you in." Alastor explained, "And you said that you enjoy that and I can't keep a friend waiting."

Vaggie blinked, "Okay first off, we're not friends. Second off, I was joking, and finally, why didn't you knock?!" She scowled.

"Why did you leave the door was unlocked?" Alastor retorted.

"Sorry if I thought that people would have the DECENCY to KNOCK." Vaggie growled, but then she realized something.

How long had he been there? 

From the looks of it, it sounded like he just came in but she didn't know that for sure. 

She tried her best to keep quiet, because the walls weren't sound proof ya know, but a few sounds could have been heard if he was in her room.

"How long have you been here?" Vaggie asked practically seething with suspicion.

"Only just walked in." Alastor informed, "Was hoping I be able to prepare you a hot bath, but seems you already beat me to that."

Okay. Well, if he heard anything he wasn't saying anything about so she guessed that was-

Wait, did he admit to wanting to run a bath for her?

Vaggie tensed, okay he definitely had some plans for tonight with her and she didn't like it out bit.

"That's weird." Vaggie said, hoping he get the hint.

Alastor shrugged as if he meant no harm, "Well either way. Let's get started on the rest shall we?" He began to move toward her

Vaggie tensed fully ready to punch the guy if he tried anything. She only said she like to be "tucked in' to shock him, she didn't think he was serious or that he take her seriously. Granted she didn't get the vibes he expected anything sexual but being the dumbass she was, she probably put the idea into his head. 

Though even if she was a bit worried she wasn't completely scared. She knew how to defend herself, and Alastor might be a powerful overlord but she had a few tricks up her sleeve. 

Even if those failed she could certainly yell loud enough or manage to throw something around to make enough noise to get Chariles or somebodys attention, Charlie sure as hell wouldn't stand for this afterall and she surely kick Alastor out of the hotel afterwards.

And even if all of that didn't work Vaggie would still fight, kick and scream, even if he still succeeded in taking advantage of her she could live with that. Because she would have fought back. This wasn't her first time in a situation like this, and she live through it.

However, Alastor didn't walk up and grab her or even attack her like she expected but instead he walked right past her and over to her dresser.

Vaggies surprise was visible on her face, but she quickly snapped out of it when he began to open her underwear drawer.

She quickled rushed over and shut it back before Alastor could see anything. 

No way in all of hell was she letting this bastard see her lingerie.

"What are you doing??" Vaggie asked more confused than angry.

"Well if we are to get you into bed you need proper sleep wear," Alastor explained as calmly as ever, "You've already cleaned yourself," he then turned his attention to her bed, "The room is well made enough. Now do you need some help falling asleep? I could fix up some tea, I know this amazing herbal blend that helps with insomnia. Oh! If you like I could read you a story. Do you have any books? I could summon a few if you don't, tell me, do you like Shakespeare?"

Vaggie blinked, he was talking too fast for her to process what he was saying. 

Clothes? Tea? A fuckin bedtime story? What??

Vaggie was beyond confused, did...did he seriously legit just mean to tuck her in? Was his intentions that innocent? Or was this a weird kink? Like treating her like a child tucking her in and reading her a bedtime story? Ew.

Vaggie in both her confusion and frustration sighed, "Look," she started, but struggled to find the right words, "I don't wanna have sex with you." she said finally.

Alastors eyes widened and he laughed awkwardly, "I..you...I..." he laughed again as if he was unsure of how else to react, "No no no no no." He laughed again, "No."

Vaggie raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain.

"I don't want anything like that from you." Alastor said laughing, "I simply want to get to know you. Nothing sexual or romantic of the sort."

Vaggie squinted, "So by that logic then why do you want to 'tuck me in'?" 

Alastor seemed a bit confused before seeming to realize something and then sighed, "You kids these days make everything sexual.."

"Um sorry, but unless you are talking to a literal child then there so way anyone wouldn't think that was you asking for sex." Vaggie huffed, "And considering the way you talked to me on the roof, well, forgive me if I thought you were interested in THAT way."

Alastor laughed, whether Vaggie had made him uncomforable, nervous or just humored him. Vaggie firgured it was the last one, the asshole probably thought it was hilarious that someone like her could ever be with someone with him like THAT.

"Well, I won't deny its a possibility that it might become that, but its unlikely." Alastor continued on, "Romance isn't really my thing."

"Right." Vaggie said, honestly not caring that much, "Well. We aren't sleeping together and you are not tucking me in so, you leave asshole." She motioned toward the door.

Alastor didn't move, simply keeping his smile, "Surely you could settle for some tea? Or a late night chat?"

"No." Vaggie stated, "I know this might be hard to understand, but I don't care that you're interested in me. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want you here, I'm not scared of you, I'm not fascinated like other demons are, and if I had the chance, the power to do so and lacked any morals, I would kill you where you stand." Vaggie growled and pointed toward the door, "Now leave."

Alastor paused, still not moving, before speaking again, "Do you hate me, my dear?"

"Yes." Vaggie said not even hesitating, still pointibg toward the door. "Now leave."

"Why?" Alastor asked still not moving.

"Why? You wanna know why!?" Vaggie growled, "Oh! I'll tell you why!" Vaggie huffed and walked up to, "You kill people!" She hissed poking his chest, "You murdered thousands of innocents, you brought people home and ATE them. Like they were pigs for the slaughter!" She exclaimed, "You're a no good shitlord. No different than any shitty crimelord that walks around acting like they can get away with anything because of the small amount of the power and money you have! It makes me sick!" She hissed, "You aren't worthy to be in this hotel! Let alone be around Charile."

Alastor never said anything, simply watching her, keeping his grin. He kept quiet, watching her, finally he spoke, "I suppose you have a point." He said nonchalantly, not seeming that effected by her words, "But, despite knowing this you still talk to me like I have no power. Surely you are aware that usually talking to me like this would get you instantly erased?"

Vaggie sighed, "I am well aware." She stated taking a step back from him, glaring, "I know that it be safer go just keep quiet and play nice, but I'm tired of that." She clenched her first, "I did it too much when I was alive. Letting powerful men walk over me, because they had power. I'm sick of it! I don't care if it does get me in trouble, I'm tired of it. I'll tell what any shitty shitlord like yourself exactly what they are and I won't be some quiet doormat for them!"

Alastor again didn't say anything. He listened to her and his grin almost seem to widen. 

Vaggie cleared her throat, "So, though I don't expect you respect my wishes. I'll ask nicely," she growled, "Please leave my room and leave me the fuck alone."

Alastor didn't move for a bit, still watching her before finally shrugging and beginning to walk toward the door.

"You know," He turned to her one foot out the door, "I know you-"

"No."

Alastor blinked, "You didn't even let me finish."

"I don't care." Vaggie said, "I don't wanna hear it. You aren't going to convince me to spent time with you are some shit."

"Well I was just going to say that I admire your bravery." Alastor chuckled, "But oh well."

Vaggies eyes widen a bit and for a second she was speechless but it didn't last long, "Whatever." Vaggie said,

"Now leave." They both said at the same thing.

Vaggie had to hold herself back from laughing, she had to stay mad at him dammit, "Real mature."

"Sorry if you were so predictable and I had a little fun." Alastor chuckled, "But alright. I'll leave now, but my offer for tea or to talk still stands." He said walking out the door.

"Guess it's a shame I'll never take it." Vaggie huffed before slamming the door shut behind him, locking it this time since apparently it was too hard to fucking KNOCK.

She groaned and looked around her room, back to how it was. Empty and alone.

She sighed, in a way, she kind of missed the shitlord. Vaggie would never admit that out loud but ever since she and Charile broke up going to sleep had been hard.

Even without the sex there was no one to chat with, cuddle with and the entire room just felt cold and empty.

In a way, the shitlord had offered some company. And Vaggie wouldn't deny it was tempting. But, again, she would never accept it. 

Vaggie sighed then crawled into bed, keeping her bathrobe not bothering to put on anything else. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. 

It's okay. She'll get use to this.

She'll get use to the empty bed, and use to not having Charile.

She'll be okay.

The sun will come out to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter III: I'll Help

Vaggie didn't expect Alastor to respect her wishes.

She was sure that he annoy her constantly until he got what he wanted out of her.

But, he didn't.

For the past three days Alastor didn't talk to her unless he was asked by someone else (Charile) for business reasons or if she spoke to him. Which had been like once.

Vaggie was pleasantly surprised. Glad to know she didn't have to deal with some deer demon bothering her.

Though Vaggie still hated the fucker and didn't trust him one fucking bit, she was a little curious about him. 

Granted no more curious than any others had been about the infamous Radio Demon. Though one question she had was, 'why are you interested in me', again she didn't believe him and frankly figured she wouldn't get an answer if she asked or if she did a very bullshitty vague one. 

However, though she was certain he was faking interest to get something out of her, what was she trying to get out her? Vaggie had little money and no power to her name, what could he want to exploit out of her?

Her body? She knew she was attractive but doubted she was Alastors type. Plus unless he was lieing he made it clear that he wasn't interested in her like that. Maybe to get to Charile? Possibly. Even if she wasn't Charlies girlfriend she was her bestfriend and she knew her for over two years. If Alastor managed to gain her trust then Charile would definitely completely let her guard down. 

Guess that must be it.

What other reasons would he have?

Well Vaggie wasn't about to let the bastard get away with any of it. And if he hurt anyone, especially Charile, she will somehow figure out a way to kill him.

However her main focus at the moment was paperwork.

The unfun side of running a hotel.

The paperwork had been pretty evenly spilt between Vaggie and Charlie, though as of late she was taking on more of the work load. With Alastor and all his bright ideas, Charile had been a bit distracted and Vaggie decided to pick up her slack.

All of it.

Deadlines were a pain.

Vaggie skipped out on dinner yet again, Alastor had been cooking, but she needed to complete some paperwork anyway.

By some she meant alot.

The hours brutally went by slowly as Vaggie signed papers. And Vaggie felt energy drain from her each second.

Finally she sighed, rubbing her eye before getting up and stretching. She looked over at the pile she completed then looked over to what she had left then sighed. God it never ends.

Vaggie took a deep breath about to return to working before her stomach growled.

She groaned. She really had to miss out on dinner didn't she? 

Actually, yes she had to. Alastor didn't seem to like the fact she wouldn't try his cooking and if it bothered him that bad, she would gladly keep not eating it.

Plus, it seemed to be pretty late, she doubted anyone would notice if she went and made herself something in the kitchen. 

She walked out of her office, before beginning to head downstairs and make her way into the kitchen.

Now, what to cook? 

She began to look around, opening cabinets and the fridge. Alastor certainly did help them restock on supplies since he arrived, ashame it was all ingredients that required, ugh, effort to turn into a meal.

She looked around some more, she was sure they had some insta ramen somewhere- ah ha!

Digging in the back of the cabinet she found a small packet of it then went to work on preparing it..

She placed the styrofoam cup in the mircowave then turned it on, sitting on the counter while she waited. Leaning her back against the wall, man it was so tempting to just stay here. She close her eyes.

This actually wasn't such a bad place to-

"Vaggie?" 

Vaggie opened her eyes, actually not recognizing the voice immediately. Usually his radio static voice was always so canny and cheerful, but it sounded so clear, down to earth, and serious here that she almost didn't recognize it.

But sure enough the radio demon was there and he looked worried, or well did he? It was hard to tell when he was always smiling.

"What do you want?" Vaggie asked hopping down from the counter.

"I want to know what you're doing up at such a late hour." Alastor asked.

"It's not that late." Vaggie rolled her eyes turning her attention to the food in the microwave..

"My dear." Alastor stated, "It's three am."

Vaggie blinked, frowning a bit before yelling out her phone and her eyes widening to see what he was infact not lieing. "Holy shit." She mumbled.

"You really should get to bed." Alastor said softly but he looked over seeming to finally notice she had something in the microwave. "Wait. What are you doing?"

Vaggie sighed, "Making some food."

"My dear I made an excellent dinner. You wouldn't need to bother yourself if you ate my delicious cooking." Alastor said sounding rather smug.

"Wow. So humble." Vaggie remarked.

"I'm simply confident." He chided, the microwave beeped and Vaggie got her food out. "What are you even making?"

"Ramen noodles." Vaggie said, grabbing a fork, "Now I have to get back to work." She said about to walk away but found Alastor suddenly blocking her path.

"Well first off that barley looks like a proper meal." Alastor pointed to her ramen cup, "And second off, my dear you need to sleep."

"Look whose talking." Vaggie huffed.

"I'm use to lack of sleep, it doesn't bother me, but you are clearly suffering." Alastor said starting to reach out about to touch her but seeing Vaggies glare made him stop, "You've been working really hard you need a break."

"I'll get a break when the work is finished." Vaggie said rolling her eyes, "Why do you care?"

"Well I don't like the idea of you working yourself to the bone while Charile goes off and has fun." Alastor said, "And it be rather inconvenient if our manager suddenly passed out from sleep deprivation."

"Charile does her work she just fell behind as of late." Vaggie said quick to defend the girl, "Besides I won't be much longer."

Alastor raised an eyebrow leaning down a bit to better look at the girl, "I think you've been awake long enough."

"And I think you need to mind your damn business." Vaggie barked back, "Now. Step aside."

"I could help you." Alastor suggested.

"I don't want your help." Vaggie gritted her teeth, "Now step aside."

Alastor stared at her for a second before signing and obeyed, stepping aside to let her through.

Vaggie was partially surprised he actually listened but didn't show it, keeping her scowl. She didn't say anything and simple started walking, beginning to take her leave.

"Can see why so many people dislike you." Alastor said softly, his voice sounding coy, like he wanted to get a rise out of her.

Vaggie simply stopped in her tracks, seeming frozen for a second. Usually those comments would make her mad and usually they wouldn't bother her much coming from someone like Alastor but,

Her hands began to shake, making her slip a bit of her ramen. She had to tightly grip her cup almost crushing it, to steady herself and clenched her other hand into a fist.

This shouldn't bother Vaggie.

But the lack of sleep, and the stress from the past few days made her feel tired and weak. It didn't take much to emotional wreck her.

She bit her lip, trying to get herself to calm down, but despite her efforts she was still shaking and the tears began to run down hee face.

"Vaggie?" Alastor asked the surpise clear in his voice.

Vaggie didn't turn to face him, "Thanks for reminding me asswipe." She barked out though her voice sounded weak.

She hated this. She hated being vulnerable, especially in front of him, she hated that such a stupid pity insult affected her, and she hated how right he was.

Quickly she began to walk away, on the verge of full of sprinting, desperately hoping to be able to get to her office before anyone else saw her.

However, Alastor being the quick bastard he was quickly grabbed her arm, "Wa-"

"Let go of me!" Vaggie screeched turning and throwing the still hot ramen in his face.

He called out in pain, realising her and stumbling back a bit.

Vaggie took her chance and darted off, zooming upstairs and into her office, quickly slamming the door behind her and locking it. 

Instantly she lost any composure she had, she sunk to the floor curling up in a ball, sobbing.

Dammit. She really was pathetic wasn't she?

She buried her face into her knees, desperately clutching onto herself for some if any comfort. 

Honestly the words hurt, though usually Vaggie wouldn't be bothered by them. But, it wasn't just that.

Even though her tears were out of pain, they were also out of anger and embarrassment.

Vaggie never liked crying in front of others, honestly if she had the chance she would rather piss herself. That seemed more dignifying.

And more importantly, she was just mad at herself. Letting something so small affect her.

She though she was stronger than that.

She continued to cry for god knows how long, before gaining enough of her senses to try and do her breathing exercises.

It failed to really calm her down, getting desperate she remembered something her mother use to do.

Through her sobs, she shakingly managed to uncurl herself and sat up, her lips still trembling she singed to herself, "The sun'll come out tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar, that tomorrow....there'll be sun..."

Her voice was raspy from the tears but almost instantly she began to calm down.

"Just thinkin' about tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs...and the sorrow..." she began to stand up, "Till there's none."

She wiped away the remaining tears then went and sat down at the chair near her desk, sliding up and grabbing some paperwork. "When I'm stuck a with day, that's gray, and lonely," she continues to sing beginning to head back to work 

The song lyrics honestly began to make the tiredness, hunger, shame, and hurt from before disappear. 

"I just stick out my chin, and grin, and say!" Vaggie sighed, a smile on her face as the moved on to the neck piece of paper, "The sun'll come out..tomorrow!  
So ya gotta hang on, 'til tomorrow!" 

She laughed a bit at herself. Well maybe it was something to laugh about, after making a fool out of herself in front of Alastor, but despite that, the song never failed to make her happy.

Oh, she remembered when her mother use to sing it to her.

She shook her head, before beginning to continue her work though continued to hum the song to herself. This is alright.

Things will be better tomorrow.

Unbeknownst to Vaggie, someone was right outside her office. None other than Alastor.

He wouldn't admit it but he did feel a bit bad for upsetting the moth girl.

It hadn't been his intention to upset her, just make her mad. She was cute when she was mad!

He was expecting her to yell at him, to huff or insult him back, not tears.

Granted his interest in the girl had peaked, but he wasn't going to get anywhere with learning more about her if he managed to upset her this much. 

Still, he might had been willing to leave the girl be if she didn't start singing. 

Because after hearing that, he just....

He couldn't.

He waited a bit, making sure not to enter before he was sure Vaggie passed out. He used his magic to unlock the door, then entered.

His smile widening a bit as he walkee over to Vaggie, he would certainly enjoy this.


	4. Chapter IV: What changed?

Vaggie wasn't sure when she fell asleep.

But honestly in the end it probably didn't matter, her main concern was whether or not she had completed her work.

As she rose up though to her surprise she wasn't slumped on her desk, she didn't have a pencil or a sheet of paper stuck to her face or even a pain in her neck from sleeping at an odd angle. No her head was comfortably aganist a pillow, she was snuggled up on the loveseat in her office and wrapped up in a fluffy blanket.

Her confusion on her face was apparent as she rose up and looked around, her vision still a bit blurry from sleep, but one particular red blur sitting at her desk stood out to her.

"Good morning darling!" It greeted as her vision adjusted, able to properly see the deer demon, "Sleep well?"

Vaggie groaned, honestly she liked him better blurry, "What a nightmare.." she said before flopping over and laying down again.

"Hey!" Alastor exclaimed standing up, "You can't go back to sleep."

Vaggie in response, simply threw the blanket over her head. 

"My dear you've nearly slep away half the day already." Alastor huffed, grabbing the blanket and attempting to pull it off, "Time to get up."

"Too early." Vaggie mumbled pulling the blanket back.

"It's nearly 11 am!" Alastor exclaimed, pulling the blanket harder but proceeded to kick in the gut backing him stumble a few steps back, holding his stomach, though he prided himself in not letting out any yelp of pain.

"Too early." Vaggie stated, pulling the blanket back over her as Alastor stumbled back.

Alastor still rubbing his gut, both surprised and impressed. Maybe he did underestimate the girl, she was unusually strong for a simple denizen of hell.

"C'mon now..." Alastor said weakly, "I made muffins."

"I'm not eating your shitty ass cooking." Vaggie huffed.

Alastor let out a dramatic sigh, "I did all of this paperwork for you and I-"

"Wait." Vaggie said instantly getting up from the couch, throwing the blanket off her and rushed over to her desk, "YOU did my paperwork?"

Alastors smirk began to seem a little more smug than usual, "I consider myself an amateur businessman. Use to handle stocks, some simple paperwork here and there is no trouble."

Vaggie blinked picking some it up and flipping through it, to her surprise he actually did a decent job but a frown did slowly begin to form on her face, "Wait. You needed my signature for a few....a lot of these," she looked up at him, "How did you-"

"Forging a signature is fairly easy my dear." Alastor chuckled.

Vaggie glared at him, "Oh course you would know how to do that."

"You're welcome!" He singed, chuckling a bit, "Now," He summoned a plate of muffins and pushed it toward Vaggie, "You can thank me by having a muffin! You surely must be starved,"

Vaggie hesitantly looked at the muffins. Honestly, she was hungry. She didn't have any dinner and damn those muffins looked good. For a second she considered having one, subconsciously her hand reaching to grab one. 

Alastor instantly took notice of this action, his face visibly brightening and he mover the plate closer enthusiastically beckoning for her to grab one. 

Vaggie stopped. Looking at him. 

She would have taken the muffin and she would have eaten it. Probably put this childish feud over food of theirs to an end.

But, the look he was giving her.

It was like a puppy begging for his owner to play with him. And Vaggie, for a split second, considered him....cute.

And instantly hated herself for it.

Even if it was less than one second, she hated the idea that she considered this monster, human. That for a split second she thought maybe this was a guy being genuinely nice and wanted to help instead of an evil manipulative evil overlord trying to trick her into trusting him so he could betray her. 

Vaggie scowled and instantly drew her hand back, "No thanks." She huffed turning back to her paperwork, gathering everything up.

"Oh come on!" Alastor huffed, "I made all types! You have chocolate chip, blueberry, strawberry, banana nut, cinnamon, walnut, and even-"

"Don't care." Vaggie huffed, before turning back to him, paperwork in hand, "I'm not hungry. And I really need to get this to Charlie anyway."

"I could-"

"No." Vaggie said already making her way to the door, "You've helped plenty already."

It was a sarcastic remark, but it did make Vaggie stop in her tracks and make her realize that, he really did.

He did help her. And he probably was the reason she had no neck pains from passing out on the desk, and even if she didn't appreciate it, he did make her muffins. 

She sighed. Honestly even if she did hate the guy, he was helping. He probably did have an ulterior motive of sorts though it was hard to tell what it was exactly, but no matter what his end goal was, Vaggie was sure it was nothing good.

And no matter what. She wouldn't trust him. 

Whether he was using her to get to Charile or something else, she wouldn't allow it.

Yet, Vaggie did feel just a little bad for being rude to him about this.

Only a little. She still hated the guy. Plus, knowing people like him if she kept being mean to him, he probably use it against her. Guys like him know how to make it seem like he's the victim.

She inhaled before turning around to face him. Honestly she remembered what Charile had told her

'Humans are still human even if their bad ones. Doesn't mean we shouldn't show them at least a little kindness.'

"Look," Vaggie started off, god she was always terrible with words. "This doesn't change anything. Alright? I still hate you and I don't trust you. At all." She had to stop herself from snarling, "But," She took a deep breath, "You DID help me. And I guess..." she paused unsure of how to word it, "Thank you." She said finally, shifting her feet looking down, "And, uh, sorry about last night. What I did was.....uncalled for."

God she wanted to dig a hole and die in it about last night. Her anger was an embarrassing as well as annoying trait, she hated the fact that she lost control over something that small. She swore to herself to not let it happen again, especially not in front of him.

He didn't say anything keeping his usual grin, finally he chuckled, "It's fine my dear. It barley fazed me anyway. I've dealt with much worse."

Vaggie wanted to snap at him but refrained, "Right." She turned back to the door, "But I like said. This changes nothing."

"Of course." Alastor said, before quickly asking, "Mind if I ask you a question?"

Vaggie rolled her eyes and turned to face him again, "If this is another dad joke I swear-"

"What will take for you to eat my cooking?" He interrupted,

Vaggie blinked.

"I mean seriously, even though you have the outrageous claim of disliking jambalaya, which I'm still certain I can change your mind on." Alastor continued, "What's wrong with the muffins? Don't lie and say you're not hungry, because if you don't like muffins then I am seriously worried about your mental health. Maybe you prefer a different type of breakfast food? Pancakes? I can make pancakes."

Vaggie raised an eyebrow. 

"Or do you just not like breakfast food? Because you can ask for lunch food or uh, combine it with breakfast food, brunch I before is what kids are calling it these days. Is that is? Would you like brunch? Lunch? I know this lovely recipe for fried chicken, goes great with hot sauce." Alastor said patiently waiting for an answer.

Vaggie stared at him for a long time, "What is it with you and trying to cook for me?"

"What is it with you and not eating it." Alastor was still smiling but his tone was whiney enough for a pout, "Is it because I'm a cannibal? Because I'm very offended if that's the case. I'll have you know I'm a gentleman and don't get others involved in that without asking first."

Vaggie couldn't help but chuckle, "Right." She turned to face the door again, "Well I'll have you know, I might eat your cooking one day if-" she paused as she laid her hand on the doorknob, "Didn't I lock this door?"

"If what?" Alastor asked, ignoring her question.

"I did, didn't I." Vaggie continued turning back to him, glaring, "How the hell did you get in?!"

"Focus on the more important things my dear. You said I could get you to eat my cooking if, if what!?" He exclaimed, "Tell me!"

"You broke in didn't you!?" Vaggie growled, "You no good shitlord!" She exclaimed.

Alastor sighed, "You're not gonna answer my question are you?"

"Get out." Vaggie ordered, pointing to the door, "And I don't ever want to see you in here again, got that?"

Alastor gave a hum in response as he walked toward the door, opening it, he stepped out turning toward Vaggie, "I'll be in the kitchen. I made a promise to make Charlie some gumbo. She appreciates my efforts, unlike some people."

"Whoopie doo." Vaggie said sarcastically, holding back the urge to punch him. Of course Charlie was impressed with her cooking, of course Alastor would spend more time with her. 

Her heart ached. 

They got a long so fucking well didn't they?

Vaggie walked over ready to slam the door in his smug smiling face, but before she did she decided to say something to hurt him, anger him, shock him, or anything really. She wanted to get a reaction out of him, for no other reason than pure spite.

"And for the record," She said grabbing the door, "I'll eat your shitty cooking if you can actually seriously impress me with the work you're doing for this hotel, for once." She barked out slamming it before she could see a reaction.

Honestly that was kind of weak. But wasn't the worse insult she threw out at the top of her head. 

She doubted it affected the demon lord that much but if it even ruffled his feathers even a little bit. Then, frankly that was enough for her petty self.

She sighed before realizing she still had the paperwork in her hand.

Oh yeah she needed to give these to Charlie didn't she? 

She do it later. If she was with Alastor right now then it be awkward to approach her and honestly.

She wouldn't be able to stand the sight of seeing those two together.


	5. Chapter V: Everything

Alastor didn't bother the girl for the rest of the day. 

Though his coworkers might disagree he did know what boundaries are and when to not push them. 

Of course, Vaggie was different.

Obviously they didn't work together but unlike most people he spoke with Vaggie wasn't afraid of him. Yes there had been times when she was shocked by his more "endearing" moments for lack of a better word. Though he couldn't quite name a moment where she looked like she felt helpless or genuinely terrified of him. 

Most would hide for cover the moment Alastor even raised his voice but Vaggie scoffed at it.

If she were an overlord, or something similar he would expect this, but Vaggie was a simple denizen of hell. She was in no way even close to being as powerful as he was, yet the first thing she does is point a spear at his face and threatens him?

Fascinating.

The more he learned about the girl, honestly the more fascinating she became. 

There was just so much to unwrap. Her relationship with Charlie, when will she eat his god damn food, why was she so dedicated to this hotel, what happened to her eye, and more importantly, what was her connection with that song?

This girl was very entertaining indeed. And he was certain that he wouldn't get bored of her anytime soon.

Infact he had been thinking over her words,

'I'll eat your shitty cooking if you can actually seriously impress me with the work you're doing for this hotel, for once'

Impress her? What else did he need to do? He got them a maid, a bartender, continously (tried) to cook for her, and even did all her damned paperwork.

He didn't mean to brag, wait no actually he did, but that was pretty damn impressive.

What else could he do? Figured he could try something with completely no sinful deeds involved, he did suppose that outside of his failed attempts to cook for her all his attempts at helping did involve some foul play. Whether it was signature forging, lock breaking, or calling in shady favors.

So, something entirely free of wrong doing.

He really did say a lot about him that he honestly couldn't think of anything.

Maybe he could convince a few demons to join the hotel though he was still unsure how he could do that without threats or bribery, I mean he had his charms but even he would have trouble making a redemption hotel sound good to a munch of simpleton demons.

He would cook for her, if she ever actually eat it!

Maybe a gift? Honestly he had the money for anything though he's not quite sure what the girl would want or need.

Actually, maybe a gift wouldn't work out in general, she did specify something about the hotel to impress her.

He continued to think about it as he absentmindedly chopped away at the vegetables on the counter. He was following up on his promise to Charlie. 

He did like the little princess of hell and never missed the opportunity to cook. It was honestly a personal thing for him, a way to learn about people, a way to connect and a chance to show off his amazing cooking skills.

"Wow. You really know a lot about cooking huh?" Charlie asked from across the kitchen, she had been talking though honestly Alastor didn't focus on anything she had been saying. Only really hearing her last sentence.

"I suppose more than most men." He confessed, though didn't look up at her, throwing his chopped up vegetables into a pot, "It is a useful skill to have."

"That is true." Charlie nodded, before chuckling, "I never learned. I barely know how to make rice."

"Oh?" Alastor asked in fake interest, "A wonder how you survived living on your own."

Charlie laughed, "Guess I have Vaggie to think for that."

Now that caught his interest.

"What do you mean?" He asked finally turning away from the steaming pot to look at the demoness.

"Oh, well, Vaggie always cooked for me." Charile explained, "She tried to teach me but didn't get far. In her defense I nearly burned down the hotel a few times already."

Alastor hummed, so the moth cooked, interesting, "I hope it suited your royal taste bubs." He said teasingly 

Charile rolled her eyes playfully, "Vaggies an amazing cook. Gives you a good run for your money."

Alastor chuckled, "Is that so?"

Actually maybe he could use Charlie to find out more about the girl. Unlike with Vaggie, though Charile was still a bit on edge she was certainly more lenient around Alastor. She could be tricked into revealing a few things.

"What is the deal with you and her?" He immediately asked turning back to the pot of gumbo, acting as if he was asking passively without much interest.

"What do you mean?" Charile chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, it's just.." Alastor paused acting a if he was trying to find the right words, "You two seem oddly close, honestly sisters aren't as close as you two are."

"Well...." Charlie let out a another awkward chuckle, "We use to date."

Though Charile couldn't see it and thankfully nobody else would, a brief look of shock was on Alastors face though it lasted but a few seconds before returning to his natural smile.

It did surprise him a bit. Not the idea of those two being romantically involved in general, as he could see how both of them were clearly attracted to eachother, but by the fact Charlie said that they were broken up.

Charile let a gal like that go? Really?

Talk about a poor life decision.

"Ah." Al said simply, "I see."

"Yeah.." Charile said letting out another nervous chuckle, "It wasn't like, a bad breakup or anything. We just thought that we be better as friends you know?"

Alastor honestly didn't, but felt like questioning it more would raise suspicion.

So instead he hummed in agreement, "Must make things a bit awkward since you two work together."

"A little." Charile confessed, "But we don't let it bother us. She's honestly a hard worker and does a lot for this place, I don't know where I would be without her."

'Why did you break up then' was what he really wanted to ask but again he knew it he asked too many questions about their relationship it would seem odd and he already acted like he understood the reason whe had given.

So he instead decided to change the subject,

"Well what kind of food does the little moth make?" He asked, "I always like to get recipes from fellow chefs." 

Alastor had his back turned and didn't see the girls reaction but heard her shifting around, something tells him that talking about this was less uncomfortable for her.

"Oh. She always made such delicious dishes, like, uh.." she snapped her fingers, "Oh...what were they called? Empanadas? Yeah I think that's it, they were delicious!"

"Don't think I ever heard of that," Alastor confessed.

"I hadn't either until she made them for me." Charile explained, "But honestly you should ask her to make them, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, plus there amazing!"

Alastor turned to face the girl, his head tilted slightly, "What are they exactly?"

"Oh! It's like a fried pastry stuffed with meat, cheese, vegetables, fruits, and other stuff! Its sooooo good!" Charile explained excitedly.

Alastor chuckled, "I might have to ask Vaggie about it sometime."

Charile nodded, "Yeah. Maybe you two could even cook together? I bet you two would get along real well."

Alastor turned back to his gumbo, the events of the past few days passing through his mind, "I doubt that. She doesn't seem very fond of me."

"Yeah. That is true." Charile confessed, "But it's honestly nothing personal aganist you really. I'm sure she'll warm up to you eventually."

Alastor chuckled, whether it was out of habit or he genuinely found Charlies words funny it was hard to tell, "Do you really think?"

"Yeah. I do actually," Charlie chuckled, "I mean I know what she said to you when she first arrived but, once you convince her that you don't mean any harm to the hotel and she sees that you're not THAT bad. I'm sure you'll get along great." Charlie explained, "You two actually have a lot in common."

"Oh? How so?" Alastor asked acting like he was pretending to be interested, even though he actually was interested. 

If he was sitting down he be on the edge of his seat.

"Well, you're both very creative and love to perform! Vaggie, don't tell her I told you this, but she's a bit shy so she wouldn't sing in front of people. But honestly she SHOULD! She. Is. Amazing!" Charlie almost squealed 

Alastor chuckled, honestly the girl still sounded a little lovestruck, but he didn't say anything. He was eager to learn more.

"She even sings when she cooks! You should see her! I don't understand what the songs are about, their usually in spanish, but she has such a pretty voice," Charile giggled, "And theirs more! You mentioned liking poetry, right? Along with some others....uh, classic works? Well, Vaggies a writer! She usually writes play and poems! Though mostly plays, and her poems are a bit more modern than what you read, but their good too!"

Alastor listened, his interest in the moth girl growing more and more. She was a writer? And a play write at that? How intriguing! What did she write about? What kind of plays? Ooo! Please tell him that they were musicals!

"See a lot in common!" Charile giggled, "You just have to reach out to her, maybe ask her about your favorite writers?"

Alastor hummed, "Maybe."

He definitely will.

He looked down at his gumbo, turning the stove off, indeed it was finished. Oh it looked delish! He was sure Charile would enjoy it. 

And Vaggie, if she would eat it.

He thought over her words

'I'll eat your shitty cooking if you can actually seriously impress me with the work you're doing for this hotel, for once'

Alastor grabbed a few bowls and filled them with gumbo. Before asking, "Vaggie does seem to work awfully hard, before I came along wasn't she your only hotel staff?"

"Yeah, but thanks to you our staff has been tripled!" Charile exclaimed 

Indeed. It had grown from one to three.

"That is true." Alastor said picking up the two bowls, turning around and walking toward the girl.

"Oh boy this looks delicious!" Charile said as she was handed a bowl, quickly grabbing spoon and digging in, then immediately spit it out, "Ow! Ow! Hot! Hoooooot!"

Alastor chuckled as he took a seat next to her, "I just finished making it my dear, it needs to cool off."

Charile just let out a whine in response.

"Well either way." Alastor said grabbing his own spoon, "While Husk and Niffty are great additions to the team, they don't really the paperwork side of things."

"Yeah," Charile said rubbing her cheek, "But that's usually no big deal. Me and Vaggie handle it just fine."

Alastor had to stop himself from scoffing. He had no idea how Charile usually handled that side of the hotel business but based on what he saw, it seemed like Vaggie was the one doing all the work.

"I see," He said rather reluctantly, "Though if this hotel continues to grow like you want it to, then you'll need someone else on the management staff."

Charile thought immediately stirring her gumbo as she waited for it to cool, "You do have a point, but not many demons are willing to work for free. And I would have to host interviews for that, seems like a lot of work. Especially for a small business,"

"Would you believe me if I said I know the perfect person for the job?" Alastor hummed taking a bite of the gumbo.

"How the hell did you do that?? It's still so hot," Charlie muttered, impressed before actually considering his words, "Well, I mean I don't want you to check in all your favors for this hotel, you've already helped us so much."

Alastor chuckled, "Oh. It won't be cashing in a favor, infact you already know him and he be happy to work free." He grin widened as he continued on, "I'll give you a few hints. He's tall, handsome, funny, a great dancer, and knows how to make some pretty damn gumbo."

Charile was finally able to try some gumbo, her that of pure delight when she tried it, "Better than yours?" Charlie joked, "But seriously, you think you can handle a management job?"

Alastor puffed out his chest, brushing something off his suit, "I use to handle stocks. I can assure paperwork will be simple!"

"And the stockmarket crashed." Charile giggled.

"Yes but I didn't cause it." Alastor chuckled.

Charile rolled her eyes, "That aside. There is a bit more to management jobs than just paperwork, plus I don't think you and Vaggie would really work that well."

"But here's where this comes in." Alastor chuckled, "What if I don't work with Vaggie?"

Chariles eyes widened, "You aren't suggesting I fire Vaggie are you?"

He quickly shook his head, "Oh no. I'm saying you promote Vaggie!"

Charile blinked, "What?"

"Promote her and make me the manager." Alastor explained excitedly, "I won't be working with her, I'll be working for her!"

Charile seemed hesitant about it, but slowly began to think about it, "Actually.....that might work."

Alastor felt his grin widened. He could just see it now.

Charlie would tell Vaggie, she be so impressed, then he make her some food and she eat it and enjoy it! Then he could ask her about her writings then he get to read them, maybe they exchange recipes and sing together! Oh it all be so perfect-

"Hey what spells good?" A familar annoying voice with an equally with an equally annoying face walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey angel!" Charile greeted happily, 

Way more than what Alastor could ever manage.

Angel greeted with a wave, before turning his attention to the pot of gumbo, "Oooh! Hey! Ya made some consommé!" He said excitedly grabbing a spoon and taking a huge mouthful, "Needs a bit of an extra kick." He was quickly opening a nearby cabinet

Instantly Alastor stood up, "Don't you touch me gumbo!" He screeched as he rushed over, "And don't you dare put that spoon into it! That spoon was just in your mouth! Have some decentcy man!"

Charile laughed as he watched the two squabble.

"C'mon! You can't call this gumbo! It's not nearly as spicy!"

"I'm sorry I didn't dump a ton of meaningless spices into it! You need the flavor of the ingredients as well! Not just spice!"

"You can't have gumbo and not make it super spicy! It ain't right!"

"Like you would know! Take it from someone born and raised in Lousiana! No one needs that much spice!"

Charile chuckled as the two were literally yanking back and fort with the spice bottle.

Charile was laughing at the scene, it was just so goofy.

"I won't let you ruin my cooking!" Alastor screeched kicking him literally away from the spice bottle.

"I am improving your cooking!" Angel yelled as he stumbled onto the floor.

"Like you would know! You little no good d-"

"ANTONY ROGER ABRUZZO!" Vaggie screeched from upstairs and her angry foot steps followed.

Angel paled as he looked around, even Charile looked concerned.

"Oh dear," Charlie chuckled nervously, "She used your full name."

Alastor found it hilarious as he saw Angel frozen and fear before frantically looking as if looking for a way to escape or a place to hide.

"Your real name is Antony?" Alastor asked tilting his head,

Angel only managed to briefly glared at Alastor before Vaggie burst in, spear in hand.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She hissed charging toward him.

Angel quickly ran, barely giving Alastor a chance to jump out of the way as the two proceeded to run in circles around the table. 

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT TOUCH MY MAKEUP!?" Vaggie yelled, "DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THAT SHIT IS!?"

"IN MY DEFENSE-" Angel managed to yelled back, "YOU LEFT YOUR BEDROOM DOOR UNLOCKED!" 

"YOU BROKE THE LOCK!" Vaggie screeched.

"Antony!" Alastor laughed, oh he was going to enjoy calling him that. "Breaking a lock is so stupid! It makes it so everyone knows of your crime!"

"Oh now you're REALLY gonna get it Angel!" Vaggie growled, "YOU'RE MAKING ME AGREE WITH ALASTOR!"

"HOW IS THAT MY FAULT!?" Angel called out helplessly.

Thankfully Charile finally grabbed a hold of Vaggie and held her back, 

"Vaggie, vaggie..." Charlie said softly, "Remember....redemption hotel, forgiveness," she said 

Vaggie fought back but only a spilt second before calming down, though was still glaring at Angel Dust.

Finally she sighed and looked over at Charile, smiling at her. And she smiled back, before letting her go.

Those looks. Alastor couldn't help but wonder, there was clearly some emotion there. Yet, they were broken up. 

Interesting.

"Now we'll handle Angel later." Charlie said once she saw Vaggie was calm, "But I unfortunately have some bad news."

Vaggie groaned, "What else did Angel do?"

"Why do you assume it's my fault!?" Angel exclaimed.

Charile chuckled, "It has nothing to do with Angel," she took a dramatic pause, "I'm sorry to say but Vaggie, you're no longer the manager of the hotel!"

"WHAT!?" Vaggie exclaimed

"Ha!" Angel laughed and quickly dodged the spear flying toward him.

Vaggie immediately frowned, "But why?"

"Because you're our new executive!" Charile exclaimed before hugging her.

Vaggie blinked, "Wait," she gently pushed Charile away, "Wait, wait, I can't be the executive! The hotel will be without a manager!"

"Willllll it?" Charile giggled before pointing to Alastor, "Vaggie, meet Al! The hotels offical just hired manager!"

Alastor instantly perked up and his grin widened, but Vaggie didn't look happy, relived or even impressed. He expected a handshake, a hug maybe, or at least a thank you,

But instead Vaggie sighed and simply said, "Oh no..."


	6. Chapter VI: Meetings

Alastor was the manager of the hotel.

Fucking Alastor.

The god damn radio demon.

Was the MANAGER, of the REDEMPTION hotel.

Yeah, sure what could go wrong?

Safe to say Vaggie was not happy about this. She didn't like talking to the guy when he was simply sponsoring the hotel, now she had to WORK with HIM!?

Maldita sea! (Translation: God dammit)

Honestly Vaggie was a bit annoyed with Charile as well, honestly not only would it give off some mixed signals that the radio demon was working for them, but clearly they couldn't trust the guy and honestly, Vaggie was a bit insulted she didn't ask what she thought about it before making a pretty big decision.

Didn't matter now though, because he was the manager. 

She supposed it wasn't all bad, she did enjoy the title of executive more than manager and Alastor did have to take orders from her. She could also fire him anytime she wanted, I mean the owner wouldn't approve but, she could do it!

But, she decided to take Charlies advice about it and, 'give him a chance' which she would. For now. 

Judging from what she saw he did have enough charisma for the job, and knew how to handle the paper work. It was just his......everything else.

But, as soon as she spotted one mistake from the fucker, he was out.

That wouldn't be today though and knowing her luck, it wouldn't be for several months.

She at least didn't have to really interact with him for the rest of the day, because Charlie wanted to 'show him the ropes' before having him officially start work as a manager.

Honestly Vaggie was grateful but she hated the idea of Alastor spending anymore time with her. It was so frustrating for this dirtbag to be bothering her and still flirt with her ex girlfriend.

Man, she hated him.

Either way, her day of peace had come to an end. As Charile called todays first official management staff meeting.

Which was basically Vaggie, Charile and now Alastor.

Charile called them to what was now the meeting room, which use to be one of the hotels many unused rooms. Though despite that it was nice looking and Alastor made cupcakes for them to enjoyed.

Which Vaggie, of course, didn't eat.

Oh. How she enjoyed the annoyed glare she got from him.

It went unnoticed by Charile who sat down at her chair, right at the head of the table. "Alright! So first official management staff meeting! Now, I believe everyone is here."

Charile looked inbetween her only two management staff. 

"So no need for roll call." Charile said actually seeming a bit disappointed.

It got a chuckle out of Vaggie, honestly she was so cute sometimes.

"So! Onto the topic of todays meeting!" Charile said excitedly, clapping her hands together. "Now, I believe it's clear that we don't really have many residents here. I know we have Angel Dust, but it would be in our best interest to have more demons here, especially less, uh.....problematic ones."

"Understatement of the year." Vaggie muttered, not really meant for anyone to hear but Alastor picked up on it and chuckled.

Charile either didn't notice or chose not to say anything about it, "So I thought with our new manager and executive we could all brainstorm together!" She giggled summoning a textbook and placing it on the table, "Now. I have a few ideas." She chuckled, "But I would like for you guys to go first!"

Alastor was the first to speak, "I could advertise on my radio show! For no cost of course!"

"Uh," Vaggie spoke up, "You mean the same radio show you MURDER people on?" She asked with a bit of a huff, "It might set people off from the hotel than welcome it."

"Any publicity is good publicity." Alastor retorted.

"No, Vaggie does have a point." Charile chuckled, "But it was a good idea though!" She giggled

Vaggie opened her mouth about to give her thoughts on the matter, but Charlie opened her notebook and continued on.

"Now. I thought since both of you are so good at cooking, maybe we could do a bake sale! Or a big diner party with lots of food!" She explained excitedly, though it felt like it was more toward Alastor than her.

Oh. Right. Guess she forgot. No one wanted to listen to her thoughts, especially compared to the new exciting overlord.

Right. Why focus on her?

Vaggie resisted the urge to sigh and focused on Charile. She really needed to learn to get over things.

She really was pathetic.

"Buuuuut, we could also do a-"

"Charile." Alastor interrupted, raising his hand slightly.

Charile blinked, surprised at the sudden interruption.

"I do believe Vaggie was about to say something my dear." He was motioning toward the moth girl.

"Oh." She turned to Vaggie with a sheepish smile, "Sorry. I just, uh, got excited. Tell me your ideas for the hotel."

Vaggie shifted at all the attention suddenly be turned toward her. She never was the best with that. And it was a little weird for Alastor of all people to be the one to make her tell her thoughts on the matter.

"Uh," Vaggie let out.

"Go on darling." Alastor said, "I'm very intrigued in what you have to say."

Vaggie felt like she should have been annoyed by him, but honestly she wasn't, weird.

She took a breath before speaking, "Well, honestly, I think we need an entirely different approach." She started off, "I mean the interview failed, and honestly even if we had the money for a billboard or a tv commercial, it wouldn't make much of a difference. Because, well, redemption isn't really a thing you can advertise like that. It would be like a billboard for treating alcoholism, it might draw attention to it but it fail to do anything about it. People, especially demons in hell, tend to tune out shit like that. Our approach needs to really stick to them, ya know? We need to be more personal."

Alastors eyes hadn't left her the entire time she talked, and it gave Vaggie a sense of unease. Honestly those eyes felt like they could burn holes through her.

"Go on.." Alastors said, his tone taking that unusually serious and less staticky sounding tone.

Charile nodded encouragingly.

"So, what's a more personal approach? We could try a party or maybe even a bake sale but they wouldn't quite have the impact we're looking for." Vaggie explained, "So I thought about, maybe doing a play."

"A play!?" Charlie asked excitedly, "Ooo! I like it! Tell me more!"

"Well I mean," Vaggie chuckled, "It is the best way to get demons interested. I mean hell has misconstrued a lot of things, if we threw a party then they would expect some rave with sex and drugs. Which isn't really what we're going for. But the theater was remained the same, so demons won't expect anything other than a play. And it gives us a way to reach out to them emotionally," Vaggie cleared her throat before continuing, "Now let's say we do a play that tells of a story about redemption, one that's about a criminal learning the error of their ways. But we keep the redemption a surprise, a plot twist, so no one expects it. Demons will see it and won't feel like it's an agenda being crammed down their throats and..." she trailed off, honestly despite being a writer when it came to her own ideas and feelings and not her characters, she struggled to word things correctly, "You get what I'm trying to say right?"

"Definitely!" Charile giggled, "And its a good idea! Man, I bet I could even get my dad to get involved! He's a sucker for the theater."

Alastor spoke, "Indeed. It does like the correct approach, but I wonder, do you know of such a play that exist?"

Vaggie shifted again, not really from the attention anymore but because of what she was about to suggest. She had considered it for awhile but never brought it up to Charlie. She was beyond worried to would change how she viewed her and she really didn't want to risk that.

The play she had written gotten pretty dark in some places, some scenes mirroring her life nearly perfectly, and though it wasn't a exact retelling, Charile would pick up that it was heavily based on her own life.

Granted, maybe that didn't matter quite as much now that they were broken up, but Vaggie still loved her and even if it was pathetic Vaggie still felt like there was still a chance they could get back together.

However she turned her attention to Alastor. 

She did not care at all about what this shitlord thought about her. 

Whether he was interested, hated, liked, or even loved her, she wouldn't care. And she didn't care if he knew about her past or if it would change his perspective of her. 

If she focused on him and ignored Charile, suddenly the idea didn't feel so hard to present.

"Well, I do know one play that fits the requirements." She began, keeping her gaze on Alastor, scared that looking at Charlie would instantly make her lose her courage. "It happens to be one that I wrote."

Before either Alastor could respond or even react to this Charile let out a very dramatic and very loud gasp.

"Vaggie!" Charile exclaimed, "You want the hotel to perform one of YOUR works!?" She was practically bouncing in her seat, "That's a amazing!"

Welp, Vaggies courage pretty much went straight down the drain.

"Uh...yeah." She chuckled, "I have a few copies that you guys can read."

Yeah, she instantly regretted this.

"Oh! I already know its amazing!" Charile exclaimed, "Oooo! This will be so good! We can even have Angel Dust perform!"

"Charile, darling, I don't think Antony will be interested in performing in anything that involves him keeping his clothes on." Alastor chuckled, "Though, I would be happy to lend my talents."

"Angel Dust has talent, with or without his clothes Al," Charlie giggled.

"Oh? And you would know about his talent when he isn't dressed?" Alastor teased.

"Oh." Charile immediately started blushing, "That's not what I-, I mean-" she began stuttering 

Vaggie laughed, she was always so cute when flustered, "Okay, but while I can see you, Charlie, Angel and maybe Niffty getting involved we'll need a few more people to complete the cast."

"Oh no! You'll be in it as well!" Alastor excitedly declared.

Vaggie blinked, "Wat-"

"That's a great idea!" Charile nearly squealed, "You be great Vags! You be the star of the show!"

"Hold on now.." Vaggie said a bit frantic, "I'm not performing! You guys haven't even read the script but I wrote it and I don't fit any of the characters. Besides, it make more sense for me to direct it! Not be in it."

"Oh my dear," Alastor chuckled, "You can do both and besides I'm sure we'll need someone to fill in for the minor rolls."

Vaggie rolled her eyes, "Okay, maybe..." she sighed, "But we'll need a few other things aside from cast members. We'll need a stage, props, costumes and someone to help transition scenes, lights and effects, as well as a few other things."

"I can get a stage!" Charile said, "Even if my dad refuses enough to help out, I have a few people in show business who would be willing to help us out."

Alastor nodded, "Same here! I know this lovely couple that would be happy to let us borrow props and costumes. And Husker would be excellent on stage crew!"

"Uh, the entire stage crew?" Vaggie raised an eyebrow, "That's a lot of work. And Husk already doesn't seem to like working here, are we really gonna make him the entire stage crew?"

Alastor chuckled, "You underestimate him, and if need be, Niffty would be happy to act as well as work on the stage crew."

Vaggie raised an eyebrow at him.

Alastor sighed, "And we can get more volunteers if need be."

"And we ask him first." Vaggie and Charile said at the same time, the two looked at each other and giggled.

Alastor rolled his eyes, still keeping his smile. 

It was hard to tell if he was annoyed or simply amused, personally, Vaggie hoped for the former rather than the latter.

"So it's a plan then?" Alastor asked.

"Definitely." Charile quickly responded, "I'll still have to work out some things. Especially a budget, but we can so do this!"

Vaggie chuckled, "I'll email you guys the script and-"

Alastor raised his hand, 

"What now shitlord?" Vaggie asked, annoyed.

"What's an email?" He asked.

Vaggie blinked, oh right, he probably didn't even have a computer let alone an email account, "Uh, alright then. I'll give Alastor a hard copy and send Charile a email."

"Sounds good!" Chapter then stood up, "This concludes our meeting! Vaggie, you get us those scripts! Me and Al, will get the stage ready! Talk with you later!"

Before Vaggie could even get respond, Charile got up and rushed out the door grabbing Alastors hand and forcing him to follow along.

Vaggie chuckled, especially at seeing Alastors slightly panicked expression as he was forcefully dragged away.

After a few moments of her just sitting there, she finally stood up and sighed.

Those two were kind of perfect for each other weren't they? 

Her play had a love interest. Alastor would be perfect for that role, and Charlie was perfect for the main protagonist.

They be the ulitmate power couple, the radio demon and the princess of hell.

Alastor knew how to enchant and woo her. Charile knew how to make anyone happy.

And Vaggie wasn't meant to be there. She wasn't meant to be by her side. Was't meant to be there for her. Wasn't meant to love her.

She sighed, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

It was time to move on.


	7. Chapter VII: Broken feet and Middle fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This was not meant to come out this fast but I've already completed it so here you are!

Vaggie had been grateful for Chariles, well, to put it nicely, Charlies enthusiasm. 

She kept Alastor away from the hotel for nearly the rest of the day and even when he came back he was kept busy and away from Vaggie.

Just like she liked it.

Still now was her next problem.

Letting Charlie see her play.

She already printed out one version for Alastor and now she had to email it to Charile.

Yet, despite agreeing on it, Vaggie wasn't comfortable with Charile seeing it.

Honestly it was a little embarrassing in a sense. She and Charile had known each other for three years and had dated for two of those. 

Yet Charile still didn't know everything about her. 

Don't get her wrong, Charile knew a lot more than anyone else in hell, but Vaggie had still kept a lot secret. 

It wasn't that she didn't trust Charile, far from it. But Vaggie had done some......terrible things in her past and she has always been so worried about what Charile would think.

It was ridiculous. 

Charile. The nicest, most amazing and most understanding person in all of hell. Yet, Vaggie couldn't help but have this feeling that she be turned away. 

This deep rooted feeling that if Charile knew who she use to be and that her entire perspective of her would change then Charile would leave.

And no matter what, she couldn't lose Charile.

She was all Vaggie had.

Again though the play didn't mirror her life perfectly, infact a lot of scenes were complete fabrications in no way related to her life, but even if Charile didn't know everything she knew enough to tell what actually happened and what didn't.

Though honestly, maybe it was time Charile knew. 

Again they've known eachother for three years now and Vaggie pretty much, albeit regretfully, accepted that she and Charile wouldn't get together again so really what was stopping her?

Despite this Vaggie kept putting it off, afterall with Charile and Alastor gone she had to cover their duties until they got back.

So much to do, not enough time to worry about it.

However now she was at the point where it was hard to put it off.

It was late. Past ten o'clock. And Vaggie had already bathed and gotten dressed for bed. She should have went ahead and sent Charile the stupid email, but as she pulled out her laptop and composed the email she just couldn't find herself able to press send.

I mean, she had been busy all day she could just tell Charile she immediately passed out.

But then in the morning she would probably have to send it in the mourning then, I mean, she could fake a migraine. But then-

Ugh, stalling was pointless wasn't it?

What was wrong with her? This was her idea and yet she couldn't follow through with it, god she really was pathetic wasn't she?

As she struggled with the current situation, there was a knock at the door.

Vaggie looked over to the door, she wondered briefly who it would be at this hour.

Actually, the right questions is who would be here at this hour with the decency to knock.

Honestly that narrowed it down to Charile. Probably here to ask why she hadn't received a copy of an email. 

She was both nervous and relieved by the idea. On the other hand, she still loved Charile and always enjoyed seeing her. Yet, she still was worried about Charile asking about it.

She sighed then walked toward the door, better to just pull the bandage off now. She opened the door and it was......

Fucking Alastor.

God dammit.

"H-" 

Vaggie immediately slammed the door shut and turned away, 

Cue the rapid knocking. 

"Don't think you can ignore me!" He exclaimed, "I'm not afraid to just barge in!"

"Be quiet shitlord, people are trying to sleep." Vaggie huffed, "And I locked the door."

"Nah ah ah!" Alastor laughed, "Angel Dust broke the lock remember?"

Oh shit. Man she really wished she hadn't yelled that out loud.

She sighed, rolling her eyes before going back to the door and only cracking it a bit, only enough to just barley see the bastard and she one foot firmly behind the door in case Alastor decided to use this small entry way to barge in.

"What?" She asked annoyed, scowling.

Alastor seem to tilt his head a bit, at least from what little she could see, "I thought you would be happy. I knocked this time."

"Woopie doo. Want a metal?" Vaggie asked sarcastically, "Now, what do you want?"

Alastor hummed, whether it was out of annoyance or amusement was hard to tell, "Well, I was just going to tell you that me and Charile got a lovely stage prepared. I would be happy to show you it tomorrow."

"Yeah. No." Vaggie laughed, "Write the address down and leave it my office, I'll check it out by myself."

"Wouldn't it just be more convenient for me to show you the way?" Alastor asked, a hint of snark in his voice. 

Vaggie rolled her eyes, "Is that all?"

"Weeeeelllll..." Alastor chuckled, "I have yet to receive the copy of your lovely play."

Oh right. She had been so focused on Charile she completely forgot about Alastor.

"Oh, uh." She cleared her throat. "Right. I'll get it real quick." She closed the door again before he could respond then walked to her desk where her still open laptop was. She opened a drawer and pulled out the copy before walking back toward the door.

Honestly the idea of Alastor reading her works didn't really affect her at all. I mean he honestly didn't know Vaggie enough to make the connections to her real life and even if he did, Vaggie wouldn't care. Frankly he had done worse and had no right to judge, what he thought of her really didn't matter to Vaggie.

She opened the door again, a bit wider this time so she could him the copy of the script, it allowed for both of them to better see the other.

Vaggie handes him the script, "Here."

Alastor took, beginning to briefly look over, "The fall of the whore?" Alastor asked having read off the title.

Vaggie simply hummed in acknowledgement about to close the door.

Quickly Alastor put on hand aganist it, stopping it from closing, his gaze on Vaggie, "Something the matter dear? You look distressed..."

Vaggies eyes widened, she had always been pretty expressive though not as much as Charile, but was she really so easy to read. Vaggie was quick to replace her surprise with a frown, "None of your business."

Alastor sighed, "Fine. But talking about it might make you feel better my dear."

Vaggie simply glared at him.

"But I won't persist." Alastor sigher again before beginning to skim through the copy, "However, one more question before I take my leave."

Vaggie groaned, "What?"

"Have you thought any about my suggestion?" He asked, 

Vaggies frown deepened, "Your what?"

"About performing!" He said as if it was obvious, "I'm sure you be a delight to see on stage!"

Vaggie slowly began to smile, "Actually. I have."

"Annnnnnnd?" Alastor asked,

"And I will perform." Vaggie said almost smirking.

"Really!?" Alastor nearly gasped, "Oh! Thats wonderful news! Tell me what character is it!? Ooo! And please tell me you get a musical number!"

"Slow down there mucaho." Vaggie said with a light chuckle, "I'm playing Isla. She's the maid of Antonio, the plays main antagonist. She's a very minor character."

Very minor that she almost didn't have a name.

Alastors grin seem to falter, "So no musical number? Oh boo." He huffed a bit, "Well is that the only casting choices you've made?"

"No actually." Vaggie said, "I've already casted the two main leads."

"Oh?" Alastor asked with mock obliviousness, he knew full well he was casted.

His smugness almost made Vaggie want to cast someone like Husk as the love interest to spite him.

"Yes." Vaggie said taking a deep breath, "Charile will be Gabriella the main protagonist, and you will be Lorenzo her child hood friend."

Indeed at the start of the play they are just friends but by the halfway mark they confess their love for eachother.

Vaggie briefly wondered if she should had told him that but figured it didn't matter. He'll find out once he reads the damn thing.

"Lorenzo..." Alastor said looking up seeming to he deep in thought, "I like the name. Tell me more about this character."

"You have the play." Vaggie said bluntly, "Just read it."

"Oh? But you are the director that made the casting decision so I must know," Alastor asked teasingly, "What makes you think I would he good enough to play one of the main characters?"

Vaggie glared, he was trying to weave a compliment out of her and she wasn't going to allow it. "You and Lorenzo share the quality of being so persistent and stubborn that he annoys nearly everyone he meets."

"You really are no fun aren't you?" Alastor huffed, tucking the copy underneath his arm, "Though do tell. Has Charile read it yet? I love like to hear her thoughts on it. Even if I don't doubt it's nothing short of amazing."

Vaggie rolled her eyes at the compliment, but she visibly shifted uncomfortably at the question, "I, uh, haven't sent it to her yet." She awkwardly confessed.

The look Alastor gave her made her wish that she had lied.

"Oh?" He asked his eyes narrowing a bit, "And why not?"

Vaggie scowled, "None of your damn business."

"But Charile was so looking forward to seeing it," Alastor asked his tone smug sounding, "You wouldn't want to disappoint your little Charlotte would you?"

Vaggie gritted her teeth. Her little Charlotte? Was that a nickname he made at random or was Charile letting him call her that? Was it used to make her angry? Did Alastor know about her feelings? About her relationship with Charile? Was this all some funny sick game to him? Flirting with Charile in front of her then coming to bother her about it?! The bastard!

"Fuck off shitlord!" Vaggie barked before attempting to slam the door shut again.

Alastor was quick to put his foot in front of it to stop it this time, but sorely made the mistake of underestimating Vaggies strength as she at pull force to continue to ram the door into foot and forcing it against the door frame. A unnatural sounding crunch being heard.

Alastor didn't let out any sound of pain, but his eyes nearly popped out of his skull and his grin was only shakingly staying on.

He forgot how strong she could be.

He was about to say something as Vaggie pulled back the door, but only to slam in back toward his foot three more times at lightning speed. 

Alastor had to bite down on his lower lip to not scream in pain and almost nearly chomped off his bottom lip in process.

"Please stop." He managed to rasp out.

Vaggie pulled the poor back once again, looking at him with an annoyed expression, "You really are stubborn aren't cha?"

"Same could he said for you." Alastor chuckled keeping up his demeanor the best he could with a now smashed foot.

"It be easier if you would take a frickin' hint." Vaggie huffed, "Look I answered all your damn questions. Now leave before I break your other foot."

Alastor rolled his eyes, "Always so violent you." He mumbled, "But I do genuinely want to know whats bothering you. Maybe I could help."

Vaggie laughed, "First off. I don't want your help." She stated, "Second off, it's none of your business. And finally," she took a deep breath, "It's really nothing major. Just some....writers nerves." She said just saying anything to satisfy this annoying deer.

"Writers nerves?" Alastor asked tilting his head.

"Ya know.." Vaggie said half heartedly, thinking for a bit about the best way to describe her excuse. "The feeling every artist gets when their about to present their work, especially for the first time, the feeling of dread, worry and existential fear?" Vaggie asked.

I mean it wasn't a complete why. Vaggie was worried about finally presenting her work but it wasn't the main reason she hadn't shown Charile yet.

Alastor hummed, "So...the main reason you haven't shown Charile is because you're scared?"

Vaggie shrugged, "Yeah."

'And now please leave' was what she wanted to add to that statement.

Alastor chuckled, "Wow." He stated, "I honestly expected more from you."

Vaggie blinked, "Excuse me?!"

"Well I mean this was your idea afterall, and yet you're refusing to let Charile see your work because of nerves?" Alastor asked

"Hold on. I'm not refusing I'm just-" Vaggie got interrupted.

"Stalling?" Alastor chuckled, "Honestly considering the amount of bravery you showed when I first arrived made me think you were better than this." Alastor sighed as if he was genuinely disappointed, "Yet here you are letting some silly fear control you."

Vaggie began to growl, "Now you listen here-"

"It really does make you think," Alastor interrupted again this time with a bit of a laugh, "If you really are as interesting as I orginally thought."

"And what is that suppose to mean!?" Vaggie hissed, honestly ready to slit this shitlords fuckin throat open.

"Well if you are such a coward maybe I will just, what did you call it?" He chuckled, "Take a hint? Yes. Might do that." He laughed beginning to walk away.

"You, you! You-" Vaggie wanted to scream at him, actually no. She wanted to scream at him then shove her spear up so far up his ass until it came out like his mouth like a big fish kabob. But it was late and she knew this wouldn't end well if she did go out and attack him. Using the little control she had left, she bit down on her tongue to stop her from saying anything before slamming the door shut.

Immediately she jumped onto her bed, grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed into it.

Oh. She fuckin hated the guy.

She should have slammed his frickin head in the door watch it smash open like a watermelon.

Vaggie took a few deep breaths, managing to calm down but dammit she hated that shitlord.

She shouldn't have said anything. Hell, she shouldn't have answered the fucking door.

However despite it all, it seemed like she had a way out of this problem.

If Alastor held any truth to his words then if she didn't send Charile the stupid email then he would leave her alone like she wanted.

However, even if he did actually do that, she would still be doing what he wanted and what he expected. It would be like letting him win because she quit the game.

Granted Vaggie never wanted to play the game and she had very little choice in the matter, so doing this should be her way out.

Yet, god dammit, the fucker had to be smug.

And Vaggie would rather die another death than give him even a small amount of satisfaction. So to sum it up,

Fuck it.

Vaggie marched back over to the laptop.

If she was playing then she was fucking playing. And she'll beat Alastors ass harder than she beat Angel in monopoly.

Without hesitating this time she pressed send.

Vaggie turned around and to no one in particular raised up both of her middle fingers.

Because fuck you Alastor.


	8. Chapter VIII: Play it up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy! Long chapter! Which for me means a lot more spelling and grammar mistakes, bear with me guys ;-;

It was the morning after. 

Vaggie had honestly not gotten much sleep. 

Because honestly what she did last night finally did begin to dawn on her.

It had been a satisfying "fuck you" to Alastor but now Charile was reading it.

Greeeaaaaat.

Honestly Vaggie was just trying to think of anything but that. It was already done. So she'll just sit and wait until the rest of the train wreck follows.

Since her like, two hours of sleep did absolutely nothing. She had gotten out of bed at a way too early time and made herself some breakfast.

Thankfully no deer asshole was around and she could make a frickin omelette in peace.

As she cooked her breakfast she sang a small song to herself and appreciated the quietness of the hotel.

Even if she hated waking up this early, she had to admit. It was a pleasant hour with the quietness of it all.

Finally she put her omelette on a plate, then sat down to eat it along with a nice hot cup of coffee.

It was nice. Peaceful.

So of course it didn't last long.

With barely a quarter of her omelette eaten and only having had a few sips of her coffee, Alastor walked into the kitchen.

Of fucking course.

Vaggie immediately groaned upon seeing him.

"Well good to see you too." Alastor remarked with a chuckle

Vaggie rolled her eyes and returned her focus to her breakfast.

"Really? Is that what you're eating?" Alastor asked, sounding way too smug for this early in the morning, "You know I could-"

"No." Vaggie said taking a sip of her coffee not even bothering to look at him.

Alastor blinked, "I didn't even-"

"Let me fucking guess." Vaggie interrupted, empathizing her point by stabbing her fork into the omelette making the plate shake, "Oh. Hello. I'm a annoying little shit that wants you to eat my shitty cooking despite the fact you have said no countless times! Cheesy quote Cheesy quote, something sinister sounding and then getting injured by ME." Vaggie said doing a mock imitation of his voice up unitl the last part, "So tell me, how accurate am I?" She asked glaring at him.

Alastor stared at her for a second before raising an eyebrow, "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Vaggie huffed, rolling her eyes before returning her focus back to eating her omelette. Was she grumpier than usual? Yes. Was she being unnecessarily a bitch to Alastor? Yes, but honestly fuck the guy.

"Besides I was just going to offer some bacon. Everyone loves bacon!" Alastor laughed as he opened the fridge, beginning to rummage around, "Well, if we have any..." he said with a hint of annoyance before finally closing the fridge door then looking around the kitchen, "Say is that little pig, that Antony cares for, have you seen it running around?"

Vaggie let out a small chuckle, "Don't eat Fat Nuggets, Angel Dust will not only murder you but everyone likes the pig."

"Everyone would like him better if he were cooked." Alastor remarked opening a few pantries, "Though I'm surprised you care about the pig. You always complain about it.."

"Correction." Vaggie said, "I always complain about Angel because he doesn't bother to clean after his pet, nothing aganist the pet itself. It's not his fault his owner is a piece of shit."

Alastor hummed pulling a few things out of the pantry, "So if I cooked and ate Antony you would have no problem with it?"

Vaggie paused, "Honestly..." she breathed, "With how his behavior has been recently, I really wouldn't mind that much."

That made Alastor laugh, "Oh! I knew I liked you for a reason."

Vaggie chuckled before realizing what was happening. 

Were.....

Were they getting along?

I mean they had very brief positive interactions but something about this felt more genuine. And it irked her to the highest degree. She didn't like it one fucking bit.

She needed to finish her breakfast and head to work quickly.

"Guess I'll settle for sausage and some grits." Alastor informed as he gathered his ingredients and materials then headed to the stove. "Don't suppose you would want any." The sarcasm was obvious in his voice.

Instead of actually answering though, Vaggie raised an eyebrow as she ate her omelette at a faster pace, "What the hell are grits?"

Alastors head turned, not the rest of the body mind you, just his head. It happened so quickly and suddenly that it nearly made Vaggie choke on the food in her mouth.

"You don't know what grits are??" He asked sounding almost more baffled then when she said she didn't like jambalaya, "How are you living woman???"

"I'm not." Vaggie blankly stated, "I'm dead."

Alastor huffed, "Can't believe you don't know what grits are." Finally his head returned to facing forward, "That settles it. You're having them today."

"Not if you're cooking." Vaggie stated finishing up the rest of her omelette and standing up with her coffee cup in hand. "Besides I need to head to work anyway."

Alastor let out a long dramatic groan, "Fine." He huffed, "But I have one question before you leave."

Vaggie sighed, "What?"

"Why did you cast Charile as Gabriella?" He asked not even turning to face her.

Vaggie frowned a bit, she honestly had been so focused on Charile she had completely forgotten that Alastor had been given a copy as well. "What?" She asked before blinking again, "Wait did you already read all of it? I mean it was a pretty long play and I know you don't usually sleep that much but-"

"Oh. I haven't read all of it yet." Alastor informed, "I only got to the the halfway mark, I had some business to attend to last night and a broken foot to heal." The subtle jab was not so subtle, "But my dear I must say, you have such a talent! The play was scandalous, violent, entertaining, filled with drama and action! Not to mention the musical numbers had me hooked! My dear you should consider becoming a full time play write if this hotel doesn't work out for you." Alastor laughed.

"Uh....thanks." Vaggie said awkwardly, even if she didn't really care about his opinion, she still wasn't use to compliments about her work.

"But I am confused about your casting choices.." Alastor admitted, "Which is why I'm asking," he turned to turn finally, "Why is Charile Gabriella?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Vaggie asked, the confusion on her face genuine, "Gabriella is a strong confident woman that's cheerful and happy, she's an extrovert that attracts people. It's really perfect for Charile."

There was admittedly more to Gaberillas character but that was the basis of how she acted and how she would be perceived for most of the play, also Alastor if he hadn't read the entire thing yet, he probably didn't know the other scenes for the character and her other traits, so she didn't want to spoil it especially since he seemed to enjoy it so much.

"Besides Charile is a talented actress and she has a good stage presence." Vaggie went on, "She's perfect for the role."

"You have a point." Alastor said, "But I don't agree that she is the perfect choice for the character."

Vaggie let out a bit of a scoff, "Oh? Does a super famous actress happen to owe you a favor as well."

Alastor scoffed at the obvious jab, "Ha ha, jokes aside, even though Charile fits the general idea I can't see her betraying the character accurately unless she is an oscar winning actress."

Vaggie rolled her eyes, "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, yes Gaberilla is an outgoing and cheerful young lady, but she's also from a poor family and having lead a rough life. And it's clear that has strengthened and matured her a lot, even if it isn't immediately noticeable." Alastor explained, "And though I don't doubt Charile is a good actress indeed, but from what I've seen it'll be hard for her to really play that convincingly."

Vaggie shifted a bit, "What do you mean?"

"Oh. You know what I mean. She is the princess of hell, she's been given anything she wanted since birth and for her to play someone whose had to fight for everything they've had, I just don't think she could play it convincing." Alastor said, his tone being more serious than usual.

Vaggies first instinct was to defend Charile, but she bit down on her tongue. No matter what it was Vaggie never liked anyone badmouthing Charile even if what they said was true. But she supposed she had to calm down her protective behavior some, they weren't dating anymore and plus an outburst would just humor him.

That and Alastor did have a point.

Gabriella while at the beginning of the play is just a preppy, outgoing girl that wants to have fun and takes it too far sometimes. Later on as her life gets more difficult then she turns more towards crime, it does show how willing she is, how much she has to fight and how it affects her later on.

Charile up until now never really struggled with anything. Yes even before the hotel Charile did have conflicts but she was never really denied anything she needed like food or shelter, and it wasn't until this hotel she was denied anything she wanted.

Granted Charile wasn't a spoiled brat but it was clear she was both frustrated and confused if she didn't get anything. Though she would never do anything about it, it was still noticeable.

Charile never had to struggle or fight for anything. She had to do that now with the hotel and it was clear she wasn't use to it. Charile her entire life always had food on her plate, a warm bed, access to showers and up until now just had to ask for something if she wanted it. Whether it was something expensive or not, she could get it.

It was something Vaggie had noticed about Charile when they first met. Even though Charile did feel bad for those less fortunate, it was clear she couldn't full relate and didn't understand just how bad it was sometimes.

Her privileged life had given her a disconnect from reality and indeed it would be hard for to portray someone who had the strongest grip on reality because they had been exposed to so much of it.

"Charlies really talented, she'll be able to pull it off." Vaggie said simply, all these negative thoughts about Charile was bothering her, "Besides there isn't anyone else that would be as good of a fit, for the role."

"Oh. I highly disagree." Alastor chuckled briefly turning his attention to his food cooking before turning back to look at her, "I'm looking at her right now."

Vaggie laughed, though it was a bit forced and frantic, "Me? Yeah no, I could never play such a major role..." Vaggie doubted she could play the extremely minor role she had given herself. "And Charlie acts like a better Gaberilla than I do."

Alastor laughed, "It's called acting for a reason my dear. Anyone can pull off acting bubbly and happy, but Gaberillas realism and strong spirit are much harder to convey if you don't have them yourself." He explained, "And you have both."

Vaggie shifted unsure of how to react. This almost sounded like a genuine compliment, and again it was a compliment about something rarely anyone commented on. I mean she had never shown anyone her work until now so of course she didn't get any positive feedback but rarely did anyone say anything positive about her personality and that had always been on full display.

Even Charile never really commented on it much, even when they were dating.

Vaggie quickly brushed all these thoughts away, she was probably thinking too much about it. Alastor probably didn't even mean it, besides it was like he said,

'I can see why so many people dislike you'

The bastard didn't mean a word.

"Whatever." Vaggie said with a huff, "Maybe I'll change my mind or Charile will turn down the role, but until then I think she's best choice for Gaberilla we have."

Honestly Charile would never turn down a role, especially the lead role but hell she'll humor Alastor a bit.

"Did you even send Charile a copy of the play?" He asked not even paying any attention to her statement.

"Yes I did." Vaggie said, an edge to her voice as she was reminded of their conversation last night, "Like I had always been planning to do, because unlike what some assholes will claim, I'm not a coward."

Alastor let out a hum, "Only a coward would be so desperate to disprove it," 

"Would a coward break both of your feet?" Vaggie huffed.

Alastor raised an eyebrow, "But you only brok-ARGH!"

Vaggie, moving so fast that Alastor barely comprehended it, stomped down on Alastors other foot. Another crush song being hard as she stomped down.

"You little-" Alastor almost seemed to hiss but Vaggie mover away before he could reach out to her.

"You were saying?" Vaggie asked having a smug smirk.

Alastor groaned, taking a seat a nearby seat, "Gah, watch my food for me, I need to handle this." he said wrapping his hands around his broken foot, a light red aura emerging from them, "It's a wonder how strong you are."

"It's called lifting weights." Vaggie informed looked over Alastor and his skinny self, "Doesn't look like you've heard of it."

"Ha ha ha." Alastor remarked sarcastically as he healed his foot, "Always so mean to me." He pretended to whine.

"Well just returning the favor from when you yeeted me all around the hotel whem you first arrived." Vaggie informed smugly.

"Uh," Alastor said as he returned to the stove, "Yeeted?"

Vaggie groaned, this guy really didn't know anything modern did he? "It means thrown around." She informed bluntly, "Well if we're done here then I'm heading to work."

She turned around, about to head out of the kitchen when suddenly Charile appeared in front of the entryway.

"Vaggie!" She excitedly exclaimed, "I've been looking for you! You weren't in your room, which concerned me a bit because you're usually asleep at this time."

Vaggie shrugged halfheartedly, a small smile on her face upon seeing Charile, "Getting up early once in awhile is a nice change of pace."

Especially when you're anxiety doesn't give you much of a choice in the matter. 

Charile nodded, "Yeah! But anyway I just read the play! And it's soooooooooooo good! I can't BELIEVE you never showed me it before!"

Vaggie chuckled blushing at the compliment, "Jeez. It's not that great hun," though she quickly realized, "Wait you read the entire thing already? In one night?"

Charile let out a nervous chuckle, "Well, I kind of didn't sleep-"

"Charile!" Vaggie called out scoldingly, though honestly not surprised, Charile stayed awake two whole nights in a row to watch all the harry potter movies.

"Sorry!" Charile said frantically with a laugh.

"And people say I'm an insomniac." Alastor laughed.

Charile rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything to him, "Either way. Words can't describe how much I love it! The story was great and I love the characters! Especially Gabriella and Lorenzo! Gah! I shipped them so hard! And man the ENDING! It left me utterly shooketh."

"No spoilers darling!" Alastor called out, finishing making his breakfast, "I haven't finished it yet."

"Ooooh, you need too. You won't regret it." Charile giggled.

Vaggie smiled at all of this, though also was both greatly confused and worried.

Did Charile not notice the parellels to her life in the play? Or was just not saying anything about it in front of Alastor? Again not everything was mirroring her life perfectly in the play, but enough for someone like Charile to tell and enough for someone like Charlie to be able to figure out what fiction and what was based on true events.

There were many scenes that were based off the horrible things Vaggie had done while she was alive. And knowing Charile she would at least be concerned. 

Did she really not notice? Had she become so insignificant since they broke up? 

She was probably overthinking things, Charlie was probably going to bring it up in private. Though Vaggie figured she should be grateful if Charile didn't notice, that meant she wouldn't have to deal with Charlie finding out how terrible she was but on the other hand.

It meant that she didn't care enough or pay enough attention to her to notice anything.

Thankfully Charile continued to talk, not giving time for Vaggie to think about it too much.

"But this play is perfect for the hotel! I mean it tricks into thinking it's encouraging sin but by the end it shows you how badly it messes up your life and-" Charlie looked to Alastor, "Well, can't reveal the rest because spoilers."

Alastor just continued to smile before placing his food on a plate, then going to the table to eat it.

Charile went on, "Alastor and I already got a stage ready, you'll need to check it out. Oh! And I can't wait for the auditions!"

Vaggie playfully rolled her eyes, "Actually about that, I've already made a few casting decisions."

Vaggie could feel Alastor giving her a look, probably an expression saying something like, 'Really? You haven't told her yet?' But Vaggie didn't even bother to look at him.

"Oh! Do tell!" Charile said excitedly.

"Well I was thinking you could play Gabriella." Vaggis said, starting off.

"Me? Really!?" Charile squealed, "Oh! I'd love to! Any ideas for Lorenzo?"

"I was thinking Alastor actually.." Vaggie admitted trying to keep up her best happy facade. She hated the idea of pairing the two up, but it was for the best. Besides maybe she could earn some brownie points for being a good wingman for Charile at least.

Charile looked at Alastor, with a certain smile that Vaggie remembered being directed at her once. "That sounds great!" Charile giggled.

Vaggie felt like a knife had been wedged deep into her chest, but ignored the pain the best she could, "Right. I was also thinking of performing myself-"

"Really!?" Charlie loudly exclaimed, "Who!? Please tell you'll be playing Gaberillas best friend or maybe-"

"I'm playing Isla." Vaggie interrupted bluntly.

Charile blinked, "Who??"

"Antonio's maid." Vaggie reminded, "You see her, after Gaberilla makes a deal with him."

"Ooooooh." Charile let out seeming to remember, "Well. So glad you're getting involved!"

Her disappoint was obvious but thankfully Charile continued on.

"Any other ideas? I personally think Angel Dust would be a perfect choice for Antonio, don't ya think?" Charile asked.

"I actually do," Vaggie said, nodding in agreement, "And I can see Nifty being a good choice for Gaberillas mother."

Indeed Angel could easily match Antonios bad boy flare and Nifty was excitable enough to have the energy for Gaberillas mother.

Charile nodded, "Ooo! I didn't even think about Nifty being the mother! That actually fits her so well."

"Glad you agree." Vaggie chuckled.

"This is gonna be so good!" Charlie squealed, "I can't wait to tell everybody!"

Vaggie chuckled, "Uh, yeah, um when you announce it can you not tell everyone I wrote it? I'm still a bit hesitant about this whole thing."

She knew Alastor was probably giving her another look but she didn't even look at him.

Thankfully though Charile nodded in agreement.

"Of course." She said giving her a comforting pat on her shoulders, "Besides I already asked Alastor to show you to the stage we'll be using, it's in a bit of a werid location but it's a good place. And I have some ideas for some costumes! I can get the sketches!"

Alastor spoke before Vaggie could, "Please do my dear! I could fix us some pancakes and we could discuss them."

Vaggie visibly glared at him but no one commented on it.

"Oooh! That sounds great! I love pancakes!" Charlie exclaimed before running off.

Vaggie looked at Alastor, still glaring, "Way to give me a choice in the matter."

"Well that was just to get rid of her for a bit, I like Charile but she can be annoying sometimes." Alastor continued on before Vaggie could say anything, "Besides I need to show you to the stage, don't I?"

Vaggie scoffed, "First off, you aren't showing me anywhere. You'll write down the address like I asked and I'll get it out myself." She huffed then pulled out a mini notebook and pen then handed it to him.

She often carried one around to remind her of certain manager duties, and incase she got a burst of inspiration then needed to write down ideas for future stories.

She still mostly used a laptop for that kind of thing but writing with a traditional pen and paper was nice as well.

Almost smugly Alastor wrote it down and handed it back to her, "Surely it be no trouble for me to show you."

Vaggie was about to respond with 'don't care' but got a better idea.

"Actually it would." Vaggie informed with a smile.

The confusion on his face was priceless.

"I have to check out the stage and get a good idea of the place, I'll need a few hours and thanks to our manager I don't have as much work because I'm the executive." Vaggie couldn't help but giggle, "And you need to attend to your manager duties, and since you asked Charile you'll also have to help her with the costumes."

"But you're the director, shouldn't you be here to make the final decision." Alastor argued back.

"Nah. I trust you and Charile on this. Even if you are shitty you have a good sense of fashion and character." Vaggie hated the words coming out of her mouth, she didn't want to admit anything positive about this shitlord, "Besides you agreed to be the hotels manager you can be trusted with big decisions, though I recommend you don't take too long because you have other responsibilities. Tell me.." Vaggie took a deep breath, "Have you even started on a schedule for this week, did any stock checkings, checked the hotels repair and cleaning equipment, looked at this months budget, wait what about-"

Vaggie proceeded to name off several more thing, talking at lightning speed and not even stopping to breath.

Honestly Alastor could barley keep up and for a second he almost seemed genuinely terrified, well keyword there was almost.

"Have you started any of that!?" Vaggie exclaimed finally taking a moment to breath.

"I-uh," Alastor looked around, "No."

"Then you have a loooong day ahead of you." Vaggie chuckled almost sounding sinister, "So I suggest you don't take long with Charile." Vaggie turned around walking away, "Tell Char I'm off to see the stage, oh and she likes chocolate chip pancakes just some advice for when you make 'em."

She walked away before he could say anything.

She still hated the idea of those two being together, but its not like she could do anything.

She just hoped Charile was happy with him. Maybe happier than she ever was with her.


	9. Chapter VIV: Grandpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot happening in this chapter but I hope it's still enjoyable nevertheless.

Alastor really underestimated just how much work Vaggie put into this hotel.

Yes, Alastor expected work but honestly the amount was something even he didn't expect.

Charile introduced him to the basics but Vaggie, though he had no idea how many little things their were until Vaggie gave him a complete list of all his responsibilities to even the most insignificant.

Though Alastor did handle everything with ease (though with a lot of help from magic), it was still oddly tiring. Well, maybe that wasn't the right word, more like tedious.

A lot of things were simple, but needed a decent amount of time to do or were just annoying things.

Particularly with having to keep Angel Dust and that pig in check.

He should of turned that annoying little shit into bacon when he had the chance.

The pig too.

Though honestly Alastor thought he be mostly done with his duties by now. 

Discussing costumes with Charile had went on longer than expected. The girl had more than a "few" ideas and sketches, though honestly he didn't mind that much. Charile was enjoyable company though at times she could be tiring.

But the girl did have some good ideas. All the costume designs she had in mind for Gaberilla were perfect. The dark sultry seductive ones for when Gaberilla was out at a party or partaking in illegal activity, and the simply bright and colorful ones for when she was out with her family or at school, when she was just keeping up the facade of being an innocent teenager.

However, as amazing as those were, Charile did have one sketch for what Antonios maid would look like, granted it was only one sketch because clearly it was a minor character but the outfit Charile had in mind for the maid was.....

Interesting

It was the stereotypical maid outfit, a black lacey dress but it was rather low cut and short, with fishnet stockings.

Looked like something Angel Dust would wear.

Alastor acted like he didn't notice it, though he couldn't stop his grin from widening at the idea of Vaggie wearing it. Her face would be priceless being told it was her costume.

She be so embarrassed while wearing, oh it would be so adorable.

Safe to say he agreed on that costume choice, now hopefully he can keep Vaggie unaware of it until its too late to change it.

However despite that little chat with Charile, and the shenanigans with Angel Dust that he had to put up with, there was one other problem that was preventing him from his work.

The receptionist computer.

When Charile gave him a brief run through of what he was suppose to do, he had been very upfront that he had never used anything of the sort. Hell he didn't even have.....what were kids these days calling it? A 'cell phone'? How was he opposed to operate this??

Charile didn't take his concerns seriously, telling him that there was an instruction book nearby and that she would always be around if he had many questions.

Well the instruction book had been no help and Charile was nowhere in sight.

Of course she was gone the one time he needed her.

He was at least greatful to struggle alone. His first attempt, he treated the keyboard like a typewriter then pressed down too hard then broken it in half. He repaired it with magic but it was the least of his problems.

He had trouble using the mouse, orginally treating it like the clicker with the picture box but later found that wasn't how it worked.

Now he managed to get some files open but found himself rewriting and deleting many of the important ones which meant he have to ask Charile to resend but he managed to get a few done.

Next he was suppose to email them, but he had no idea what an email even was.

After reading the very confusing instructions from manual, he gathered that it was a way to send the virtual documents to someone but before he could do that, he needed to use this 'google' to set it up.

Thus was where he was currently at.

He groaned to himself, unable to get the blasted thing to do as he wanted. Honestly what happened to paper? What was wrong with paper??

As he continued trying to figure out this frustrating thing, the entrance door opened.

Alastor perked up to see Vaggie here, instantly any sign of frustration on his face vanished and his charming wide grin returned to his face.

"Hello darling.." he greeted, "You've been gone for some time, I suppose you got a good look of the stage?"

Nothing seemed amiss about Vaggie, Alastor thought she looked a bit grumpy but she always did around him unfortunately. Though a few times he got a genuine smile out of her, granted often it had been brief or when he was in pain of some form but you got to take the small victories sometimes.

Vaggie, though Alastor was unaware, actually had a good reason for her grumpiness this time. 

She had tried to find where exactly the theater they were using was but Alastor either made an address up or gave it in such a bizarre what that it was impossible to make sense of.

She had gotten badly lost and the very few demons that tried to help her weren't very much help. They there was the struggle of having to find her way back to the hotel which was, to understate it, super annoying.

So she had spent her entire morning and a good bit of her afternoon wandering around lost in hell.

She was certain Alastor planned this on purpose so he could have the chance to 'escort' there and he could try his shady manipulation tactics.

God she wanted to break, not just his feet, but his legs and arms as well, then spit in his face and rub it in with her foot.

Of course though she could, especially if the bastard kept underestimating her, she knew it wasn't a smart idea.

Even if he was being a big old bag of dicks he was nice to Charlie and Charlie clearly liked him, Alastor clearly liked her back.

Unfortunately, beating the shit out of her bestfriends crush wouldn't make her a good bestfriend.

Still, she needed to see the stage and would have just told Alastor she couldn't find it, but his smug tone made her drop that idea immediately.

"Yes." Vaggie huffed, "Perfect view. It's perfect for the play." She said quickly, before changing the subject. "What are you doing?" She asked walking closer towards the desk, Alastor using anything close to modern technology was a sight and here he was typing away on the hotels computer.

"My job." Alastor said, rather matter of factly, "Charile told me to email her some files."

Vaggie blinked, "Yesterday you didn't know what an email was."

"I'm a fast leaner." Alastor retorted before turning his focus back to the computer screen.

Vaggie hummed suspiciously, watching Alastor for a few minutes before speaking up again, "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

Alastor kept his smile but his brows furrowed and his deer ears drooped down in defeat, Vaggie almost found it cute. "Is it so obvious?" He asked with an awkward chuckle.

"You're older than my abuelo, who put 'please' and 'thank you' into the search engine. It's just common sense that you would be struggling." Vaggie said with a laugh, "Can't believe Charile gave you the position of manager."

Alastor thought this would be the end of his career. That Vaggie would leave him to intentionally fail and make a fool of himself, probably make jokes at his expense.

He hated the very idea of having to let anyone see him thie helpless and defeated then hated the idea even more of somone rubbing him it in his face.

Vaggie though she seemed amused by the situation simply walked over to the other side of the desk, her eyes widening at the sight of the screen.

"Jeez, how many tabs did you open?!" She exclaimed, standing beside where he was sitting, squinting at the screen.

"Is that what their called?" Alastor with some genuine shock.

Vaggie chuckled, "Okay well first off you need to exit out of a lot of them. Move your mouse over to the 'x' symbol." 

Alastor blinked, unsure if he should really trust her advice but feeling desperate he did as she said.

"God this will take forever..." Alastor said as he closed a few of the many tabs.

"Click symbol of the three dots," Vaggie said, "There should be a 'close all tabs' option."

Alastors obeyed as followed, "Well now their all gone."

"Yes, that's the point. Now click on google, only once this time." Vaggie explained slowly.

Alastor complied, "Now what?"

"Click the search engine." Vaggie informed.

"The what?"

Vaggie groaned before pointing to it, "Then type in, Hmail."

The two managed to find a decent rhythm. Alastor listening to her instructions, asking a few questions here or there, Vaggie explaining, and ultimately Alastor obeying anything she said.

She was actually helping him.

Despite how clear it was that Vaggie disliked him, hell practically hated him and how she rejected any attempt he made to reach out to her, yet now that an opportunity to see him suffer and fail appeared, she helped.

Alastor wasn't sure if the idea of using this to sabotage him just didn't occur to the girl, if despite her hatred and abuse toward him she was still too kind hearted to not help, if she would use this as blackmail later or if maybe she warmed up to him some. It was hard to tell.

Which made it all the more intriguing.

He had gotten the email set up after a few failed attempts, then sent all the documents like Charile asked, but then Vaggie noticed a few (a lot) of them were missing

"You deleted them!?"

And that's how Alastor got wacked on the back of the head.

After a long process of Vaggie teaching him, how to go through the save log and revive the deleted files, then showed him all the file editing tools and how to not delete the files again.

Also had to stop him from changing the text color to several different colors.

It was like Charile attempting to highlight everything.

Finally after almost three hours of helping along with bickering the two got their work done.

Well, it was actually Alastors work but whatever.

Vaggie groaned as she walked away and sat on the receptionist desk as Alastor had occupied the chair. 

"Hope you aren't struggling as much as with the other aspects of the job." Vaggie huffed in an annoyed tone.

"Oh no, trust me, I've handled everything else perfectly." Alastor chuckled, though his facial expression changed. His smile still there as always, but it wasn't as wide or golf. It was actually small though still noticeable, but all his face could be described as that.

Everything was toned down, it wasn't as exaggerated to the point it was hammy and goofy looking. It looked genuine and serious even.

Vaggie shifted a bit, was she uncomfortable or uneased by it? In a sense. I mean, the radio demon rarely showed any true emotion so this was probably fake but still, she couldn't take her eyes off his face.

"But I would like to thank you for helping me. It was a bit tedious and I know it was a lot of trouble, so thank you." Alastor said, again sounding oddly serious and genuine.

"Yeah, whatever.." Vaggie huffed, "Just don't get use to it, we hired you so there would be less work to do, not more."

Alastor chuckled, his goofy grin returning, "Yes, yes of course." He hummed standing up from the chair, "Though tell me, you didn't have a problem with the stage being purple do you? I know it was a bit odd looking."

Vaggie frowned, "The fuck? You got us a purple stage!?"

Alastors grin widened, "You never found the stage did you?" 

Vaggies eyes widened as she realized she got caught, finally she groaned in defeat, "Yeah, okay so I got lost and didn't find it! But it's your fault for not writing down the address properly!"

Alastor chuckled, "Charile herself said it was in an odd location, it would have been best if you just let me take you there."

"Please." Vaggie glared at him, "I'm not going anywhere with you shitlord."

"Has anyone ever told you that your terrible at pet names?" Alastor laughed, "But my dear, you have to see the stage at some point and besides we could make a whole day out of it-"

"No." Vaggie stated, "I'll just get Charile to show me-"

"She doesn't know the way either, at least she doesn't have it remembered." Alastor informed, putting a hand down on the desk, not far from Vaggie infact, leaning on it a bit, "Afraid I'm your only hope doll."

Vaggie huffed, but didn't say anything. Honestly the bastard had a point even though she hated to admit it. 

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior." Alastor chuckled, in a playful tone.

And then Vaggie said something she knew she would regret. "Fine. Take me there tomorrow.."

Alastors grin widened.

She would definitely regret this.


	10. Chapter X: A day out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter = many spelling errors  
> Lmao, bear with me guys, this chapter was not meant to be this long. But I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> Also warning! Shadow shenanigans!

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Vaggie groaned as she walked along side Alastor

"Always so negative you." Alastor hummed, "I thought you he happy to get away from hotel work for once."

"Yeah, nothing like leaving Charile to handle Angel Dust alone." Vaggie remarked.

Indeed, she could just see Charile running after Angel Dust as he caused trouble like the Tasmanian Devil.

"It'll be fiiiiiiine." Alastor singed, "Besides it's not like we'll be gone all day." 

"Actually, how long will this be?" Vaggie asked, "We've been walking for nearly an hour."

"Not much longer, I did told you it was quite a bit away." Alastor laughed.

"Then why didn't we just take the limo!?" Vaggie hissed,

"Walking together is so much more fun don't you think?" Alastor asked, almost sounding smug like he enjoyed her annoyance.

"Also takes longer." Vaggie huffed, "We have jobs, we can't spend the entire day goofying off."

"Do you ever relax?" Alastor asked with a laugh, "I've already completed my work early and knowing you, you probably have as well, also Charile told us to take as long we like."

"Charile also suggested putting pop rocks in soda as a stand in for coffee." Vaggie retorted, "Something tells me, that her judgement isn't always the best."

Alastor hummed in response and Vaggie took a long look around.

Sadly the crime filled, trashy and violent streets of hell didn't make such a lovely sight. It was actually depressing and Vaggie would rather be at the hotel. 

Not only was it a lot happier looking but, also, she liked being there and knowing things were under control. Hard to do that when you're over an hour away.

"Besides why do we even need the entire day?" Vaggie asked, "We're just going to check out the stage. That's it. You understand that right? We aren't doing anything else, this isn't a little get up or whatever.." Vaggie stated, she wasn't planning on 'hanging out' or anything similar with the fucking radio demon.

"Yes, yes, I understand." Alastor said, sounding almost exasperated, "Don't worry, we'll see the stage and head right back to the hotel and your precious princess."

Vaggie raised an eyebrow at that last part, did he know about her relationship with Charile? Likely, Charile is pretty open about that kind of thing. But, honestly, Alastor was still acting like they were together. Was he mocking her?

Probably. He was such an asshole.

"Alright, we need to take a right here." Alastor informed, turning right.

Right into a dark shady alley way.

Vaggie immediately stopped in her tracks, watching him continue down the alley way with a mixed expression, "Are you serious?"

Alastor stopped and turned to face her, the lighting keeping him partly in shadow, already making him look even creeper than usual. "What?"

"You expect me to walk down a dark alleyway, with YOU?" Vaggie asked with a huff, "No. Just no."

Alastors grin seemed to shrink in size and his brows furrowed in confusion, "What? You think I'm some lowly barbarian?"

"Well, cannibals often are, so yeah." Vaggie retorted, "I don't trust you when I'm in public, what makes you think that I'll trust you in an alleyway."

"My dear, if I wanted to do anything to you, I would have already done so. We've been over this." Alastor informed.

"You aren't helping your case here." Vaggie said bluntly, "Look, let's either find a different route or I'm heading back to the hotel."

Alastor sighed, "Look. How about this, I head to the other side then wait for you. That way you aren't ever alone with me, would that suite you little doe?"

Vaggie squinted at him, "Did you just call me little?"

Alastor shrugged, looking only semi sheepish.

Vaggie rolled her eyes but finally sighed, "Fine, but I'm not moving until I know for sure that you're on the other side."

Alastor chuckled, "Of couse." He said continueing to walk down the alleyway, and soon Vaggie couldn't make him out in the darkness.

She waited for a few moments, and suddenly the familiar radio static voice called out, "Waiting on you darling!"

Vaggie shifted, actually regretting her choice now, maybe keeping him close where she could see him would have been better. However she couldn't back down on her decision now, though running off and leaving him here would be funny though only for a short second, because Alastor would definitely reappear again then would complain to Charlie about how she ditched him.

Still, just in case, she pulled out a dagger and slowly walked down the alleyway.

As she walked down, it got darker and darker to the point where it was complete darkness. 

Vaggie was visibly tensed as she continued to walk down the alleyway, ready to stab anyone (Alastor) that lunged at her. 

Vaggie took a few more steps, when she felt something. 

It felt like a something creeping up her thigh.

It almost felt like....a hand!

Vaggie acted on instinct kicked it away, but when she kicked, it was nothing. Like she just kicked the air.

Vaggie didn't have time to express her confusion when she felt someone firmly grabbed her ass.

"Eeek!" She screeched turning around and frantically striking her dagger at it, but again only seeming to hit the air, "This isn't funny Alastor!"

"What isn't funny?" Alastor asked still sounding pretty far away, "What's going on over there?" The confusion in his voice was obvious.

Vaggie felt terror spread over her, whoever was in here wasn't Alastor and it clearly had much less innocent intentions. 

She frantically looking around but before she could do anything, those mystery hands popped out from behind her and grabbed her breast.

She screeched, turning around attempting to attack it but again only hitting nothing. Whatever this was, she couldn't attack it and she certainly couldn't see it. 

Immediately, knowing that she couldn't fight this thing she turned on her heel and booked it toward the other side.

Quickly light from the other end of the alleyway showed, and Alastor standing there.

Though Vaggie couldn't see it with the lightning, his expression was filled with concern.

"Vaggie? What happened!?" He asked almost frantically as Vaggie quickly rushed into his arms, it was a sight to see her so frightened.

It only lasted a second. Vaggie immediately pulled away from his embrace and her frightened expression was replaced with usual angry one.

But it was a brief moment that Alastor would never forget.

"Something is in there. I don't know what but I couldn't fight it! It...it grabbed me!" Vaggie said pointing toward it, even she didn't sound sure about what happened.

Alastors grin had now returned to his face but an eyebrow was raised as he looked into the darkest part of the alleyway. Letting out a suspicious hum as he took a few steps forward.

"You dog!" He called out,

Vaggie frowned in confusion.

"Don't try to hide! I see you there!" Alastors called out, motioning to whatever he was talking to, to come forward, "This is why I can't ever have friends around you, you just can't keep your hands to yourself can you!?" Alastor sounded a lot like a mother lecturing a disbehaving child.

Suddenly from the darkness, suddenly a shadow figure appeared. A literal shadow appeared. 

Vaggie blinked in surprise before recognizing the shape. It was Alastors shadow! She faguely remembered it from the song Alastor sanged the first time he came to the hotel.

"So sorry about that dear, he has a mind of his own the little brat." Alastor explained with a sigh.

Vaggie blinked, "Wait....I was groped by...you?"

She was still partly trying to wrap her head around how Alastor worked. Granted it seemed like an impossible task, no one knew much about Alastor and those that did probably didn't understand even an iota about him. So whether his shadow really was a separate entity entirely, a part of him but still had a separate mind of its own, was completely unknown to her.

The shadow didn't say anything though it was a mystery whether or not he could, instead he chuckled and waggled his eyebrows at Vaggie.

"Creep." Vaggie spat out.

"Well to answer your question he's really his own being, more like a different version of me." He explained, "Again terribly sorry, he won't give you anymore terrible."

"He better." Vaggie huffed, honestly deciding to take his word on this, though a part of her did wonder that if she just walked with him, if this would have been avoided.

"You have my word." Alastor chuckled, "Now on we go." He said beginning to walk, his shadow almost reluctantly following.

Vaggie followed as well, putting her dagger away but was still on guard now, as they walked out of the alleyway.

"Where even are w-" Vaggie froze as she looked around.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

So many parts of hell were dirty, barren, dark, abandoned, and filled with murder, blood and other horrid things. But, this had none of that.

Granted it was hell and it was still wasn't good by a long shot, but honestly compared to anything else in hell, it was a god sent.

The irony.

The streets and the surrounding buildings were decently clean, it was generally a lot brighter and more colorful than any place Vaggie had seen in hell.

Demons were walking around, not attacking eachother, stealing, or anything. Just walking and talking. Infact there were several booths, stores and street performances happening. It was bubbly, happy and full of life.

Vaggie couldn't believe what she was seeing, she had only seen a few spots in hell that resembled this and often it had been during events, that would quickly return to its barren state as soon as it was over.

It looked like something out of a movie. A happy, bouncing atmosphere. One that felt warm, fuzzy even. At least for hell that is.

Vaggie felt like she could cry at the sight, not even in life had she seen such a happy place and when ahe died she felt like that possiblity was thrown out the window. But now....

"Where are we?" Vaggie asked, much more speechless sounding, "And why have I never been here before?"

I mean, it was kind of out of the way and most demons wouldn't find it just wandering around. But, she would have at least heard of this place, right?

Hell she was surprised demons haven't off and ruined it.

"Oh, just the small amount of territory I own." Alastor said, rather nonchalantly, "I try to keep it out of sight, along with some magic and favors, practically no one knows about it."

Vaggie blinked. This was his territory? I mean she guessed it wasn't too much of a surprise, Alastor was an overlord though he was unique in the way he ruled.

As unlike any of the others that made sure that everyone knew what part of hell they owned, Alastor kept his vague. Which in a way was brilliant.

Kept demons on their toes, because there was always a chance that they were messing with HIS territory which if caught, would face a punishment that no demon would dare to imagine.

It didn't help that Alastor, despite being one of the strongest overlords, didn't own that much. Granted, if he wanted, that could change at a moments notice. But, owning only a small bit and not letting people know where it was. Well, again, it kept demons on their toes.

"This is your land?" Vaggie asked, baffled and still shocked. Hell, she had to physically force herself to keep walking as Alastor continued down the streets like this was nothing new.

Most overlords let people run amok, without any rhyme or order. Like every part of hell. Just crime, cruelness, bloodshed. A good bit would actually make it worse by adding to the slaughter or milking demons dry of their cash once they entered.

"Yes. Nice little place isn't it?" Alastor asked, either not noticing Vaggies shocked state or ignoring it, "I wasn't going to do much with it, but I happened to know a select amount of demons that needed homes then figured, that as long as some rules were in place and they agreed not to babble about the location I could give it a shot. Then it just escalated from there, seems quite the community has gathered! Oh! Reminds me of home!"

Vaggie was actually thankful, she was behind Alastor, because he was unable to see the smile she was giving him. 

He had given, albeit not a lot, but a decent amount of demons a decent place to live. A warm, happy place to return to.

Though it was only a second, but Vaggie actually thought that maybe, just maybe he wasn't so bad. For a second, she didn't seem him as a heartless monster but as a man. 

But why did it only last a second?

Well,

"Where I most of my favors from infact! Oh, it's the least they can do, after, you know. Giving them a home and all." Alastor laughed.

Vaggies smile instantly vanished.

Of course.

Even if he was giving some salvation, he was still using these people. They were all just pawns to him, she even bet money that if people broke rules here, their punishments were pure unjustified torture. He was just a shitlord like the rest, even if he was slightly better. 

Vaggie immediately hated herself for thinking maybe this guy was at least decent.

She huffed, but returned her attention to the area. Looking at the large crowds of happy demons, her smile returning. 

At least this was nice.

Alastor continued to ramble on, but Vaggie wasn't paying attention.

Honestly everything else here was so much more interesting than this asshole.

The colors, the people, the shops, the...the...the smells!

Vaggie stopped in her tracks as she smelt something that was all too familiar. 

She looked around, finding a small tamale cart, her eyes widening.

She hadn't seen one of these since she was alive, god they smelled just like the ones from home, she bet they tasted just as amazing..

"And then I- oh what!?" Alastor asked annoyed, turning to his shadow who has been aggressively poking him.

His shadow then pointed behind them to Vaggie, who was now, pretty far behind and still staring at the cart.

Alastor raised a curious eyebrow, walking up to Vaggie and seeing what caught her eye.

"Are you hungry dear?" He asked suddenly making Vaggie jump a bit.

"Uh," Vaggie let out before frantically shaking her head, "No!" She exclaimed, "Just...just take me to the stage already."

"My dear, a small detour won't hurt." Alastor laughed, "Besides, I know you didn't have breakfast, surely you must be starving."

Yeah, she didn't have breakfast because he occupied the kitchen for most of the morning and it's been well established by now that Vaggie won't eat his cooking.

Vaggie just rolled her eyes, "I'm not. Look let's-" at that moment Vaggies body decided to betray her and her stomach rumbled loudly.

Alastors expression turned smug and a visible blush formed on Vaggies cheeks.

"Ugh! Fine, but let's not take too long." Vaggie huffed out, covering her blushing face with one of her hands.

Alastor chuckled, finding this reaction ridiculously adorable, "Of course."

He wouldn't tease her about it.

This time.

The two walked up to the cart, and respectively each got a tamale.

They walked away, Vaggie happily nibbling at hers and Alastor looking down at his, analyzing it almost.

"I don't think I've ever had one of these before..." He confessed.

"Really?" Vaggie asked, slightly baffled, "Dude. Have you been living under a rock?" She asked jokingly taking a seat at a nearby bench.

"Well, excuse me, Miss. I-dont-know-what-grits-are!" Alastor huffed taking a seat beside her, "But you have no right to judge."

Vaggie rolled her eyes again, "Well you should try it, these are really good."

"Oh. Hugo did a good job then?" Alastor asked,

Vaggie blinked, "Wait you know the guy that sells these."

"We're acquainted with eachother yes." Alastor hummed, "Believe he's also from El Salvador like you."

"That explains it," Vaggie laughed, "These taste just like the ones from home."

"Oh really?" Alastor asked before taking a bite of his finally, and seemed to enjoy it.

"Yeah, there would be little carts like down on the streets, me and my brother would get tamales like these all the time." Vaggie explained reminiscing, "It was often after school on our way back home."

Alastor watched the girl hesitantly, did she just share a part of her life with him? Most demons wouldn't share their past lives with their most trusted friend. Maybe she was finally warming up to him.

"Ah. Reminds me of my childhood in a way." Alastor said, "We didn't have tamale carts in the bayou but my mother would often have a pie prepared from when I came home from school. Made for a lovely afternoon."

"Oh. My mom would never allow that, she was a health fanatic. Sweets were forbidden in my household." Vaggie chuckled.

"You poor thing." Alastor chuckled, taking another bite of his tamale, "I have to agree with you my dear, I do enjoy these things. Tell me, do you know how to make one personally?"

"I do actually." Vaggie said, "But no matter how hard I try, I just can't get them as good as these." She sighed.

"Well knowing you of course they won't be as good!" Alastor exclaimed.

Vaggie scowled, "Well, j-"

"They'll be better of course!" He interrupted, happily poking her nose.

Vaggie blinked, before scowling again and her cheeks blushing.

"My is that tamale that spicy my dear? Your face is awfully flushed." Alastor teased.

Which of course only made the blushing worse.

God damn shitlord has to surprise her with compliments, then tease her and shit-

Vaggie shook her head. What was she even doing?

Talking with this asshole was just wasting daylight. 

She quickly finished her tamale, before standing up, "Alright, let's go shitlord."

"In a second." Alastor hummed, finishing up his tamale as well before standing up. "Always in a rush you."

Vaggie rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time today, "Yeah, yeah, just show me the way."

Alastor complied, humming and beginning to walk down the streets, Vaggie following along.

It returned back to normal, then two walking in complete silence, which in Vaggied opinion was exactly how it should be.

So it didn't last long.

Alastor stopped in his tracks suddenly, almost making Vaggie walk into him. Vaggie frowned, then looked to see they were stopped in front of a boutique.

"Uh, Al?" Vaggie asked, confused.

"Forgive me my dear, but I seem to have forgotten something I must do. Won't take a minute." Alastor explained quickly, before walking in.

"What the-hey!" Vaggie called out, frustratedly following after him.

Vaggie entered the boutique along with him, it was a nice looking place, dark yet elegant. 

Like a classier version of hot topic.

"Wait here, it'll only take a moment." Alastor said walking off and up to the cashier, "Amanda! Darling! Lovely to see you."

The cashier, who had been unhappily reading a magazine not even noticing them walk in, looked up and her face instantly brighted. "Al! Oh it's so great to see you!" She said, reaching over the counter to touch his arm, "I was wondering when you would stop by. I missed you~"

Vaggie felt like she could barf. 

Like hell she was going to watch some random demon flirt with Alastor for god knows how long. She rather look at the sun.

Vaggie decided to turn her attention away from the two and looked around the store.

Honestly, she did like a lot of what was here. The jewerly section was nice, she even found a nice looking skeleton necklace that would have matched her skull earrings perfectly. And a lovely green top as well.

Unfortunately, everything in here was way too expensive. One dress from this place would have been half her salary.

Could she hope for a clearance rack? Didn't look like it.

As she searched the store, focusing on one of the clothing racks, a voice called out to her.

"Enjoying yourself darling?"

Alastor. Of course.

Vaggie turned to face him, "I guess, can we-"

"Actually I did find this lovely number! I knew it was perfect for you." He interrupted, shoving said lovely number into her arms.

Vaggie scowled, but reluctantly looked at what she had been handed. 

She expected some old timey grandma dress or something of the sort. But to her surprise, it was actually a dress she liked.

Really liked infact.

Granted it did have a bit of an old timey feel to it but not much, it was a simple black dress with long sleeves that showed off a bit of cleavage but nothing too much with black strings across the cheat, the skirt had a lovely purple bat design that almost seemed to sparkle in the light.

Vaggie really liked the dress. Maybe she should have given Alastor more credit, maybe he paid more attention to her style than she thought. Or maybe the likely scenario was that he just got lucky since she liked a lot of things in the store. 

Still, it was a nice dress.

Alastor definitely noticed her admiring it and how her scowl disappeared, "Lovely isn't it? I'm sure it look even better on you."

Vaggie ignored him. Finally sighing and putting the dress on the nearest clothes rack. 

The dress was waaaaaaay too expensive and plus they had more important matters to attend to, "Look. Are we done here? I would like to see the stage today,"

Alastor rolled his eyes, "We will. We will. I just need a few more minutes, you see Amanda had a- Hey! Where are you going!?"

Vaggie proceeded to walked out of the store and back onto the streets, leaving Alastor to follow after her.

"Hurry up shitlord!" Vaggie called out, not bothering to look back at him, "I am tired of waiting, I will find the place myself if I have to." 

"Don't be silly! You got lost the last time!" Alastor called out, managing to match her pace and walk beside her.

"Then you better show me then." Vaggie said simply.

Alastor groaned, "Always so stubborn you!"

Vaggie chuckled, things were back to how they should be


	11. Chapter XI: The worlds a stage!

"Here we are!" Alastor exclaimed as they walked up to the building.

"It took way too long to get here." Vaggie said bluntly looking over the building, "At least it looks nice."

Though, nearly everything looked amazing here, but Vaggie wasn't going to tell him that.

"Of course! I wouldn't get anything less than amazing for you." Alastor chuckled.

"Yeah, for the hotel," Vaggie said, outright denying the notion that this was for her. "Anyway, let's head inside."

"Right, right." Alastor said walking up to the door, but before he could knock, the door opened itself.

Vaggies felt her face immediately blush at who opened the door.

There stood a bunny demon. She had long white hair with two bunny ears, a top hat along with her tux. If you could call it that. It looked appropriate down to her bottom which might as well be a bikini bottom with fishnets. She certainly had a fuller figure, with wide hips, big breast, and thick thighs. She was tall, seeming to be only a few inches shorter than Alastor at most and she even had a bunny tail.

She was attractive. And Vaggie immediately felt herself get flustered.

Oh god she was so gay-

Well, she actually considered herself bisexual, but she wouldn't deny that she preferred girls.

Especially girls with thighs like those, jesus christ-

"Delphine! Here I thought that I wouldn't get to see you." Alastor exclaimed happily.

The ridiculously sexy bunny woman, or, Delphine as Alastor called her, grinned showing off her sharp teeth though unlike Alastors they were a glistening white. 

Looks like she knew what a tooth brush was.

"Ally!" Delphine greeted, "And here I thought you disappear for another week or so."

How the woman talked was both odd, yet oddly...sexy. She had a British accent, though it didn't sound natural. It was hard to describe but she sounded so formal, posh, and it felt greatly exaggerated. Like someone immediating a british accent rather than having one natural, it wasn't the type of thing that was super noticeable.

Hell, if Vaggie heard someone talk like her on a tv show or even the radio she doubt she would notice. She supposed it was just one of those things that don't seem odd in fiction but weird in real life.

Like Alastors weird cheesy way of talking, radio static aside, if you heard him speak on the radio or on tv you wouldn't notice or think much of it, but in real life, it was weird.

Vaggie didn't really care, though she did wonder if she always sounded like this, if this started when she arrived in hell or she was intentionally faking an accent or making her accent sound intentionally weird. But, she couldn't deny it was kind of hot. 

"Oh! You already got a new girl!" Delphine exclaimed suddenly noticing Vaggie, seeming to have Alastors bad habit of ignoring personal space, grabbed Vaggie by her chin and drew her closer, "And this ones cuter."

Vaggied blushed deepened and a gay panic quickly set in, as she failed to come up with any words.

"Yes." Alastor said though there was an odd edge to his voice, he quickly pulled Vaggie by the shoulder, "Vaggie this is Mrs Delphine Labarre, tell me Delphie, how is the wife?"

Ah. Married huh? Figures.

Vaggie didn't show her disappointment, though she felt like this was for the best. She still needed to officially get over Charile before even considering another relationship.

"Ah, Tallia is fine." Delphine said dismissively, "Wait, did you say Vaggie?" She blinked turning her attention back to the moth girl, "So you're the one I was told so much about! Glad to see Alastor wasn't exaggerating about your beauty."

Vaggie frowned a bit, looking at Alastor. He talked about her? About how beautiful she was? Or was this some mind game that Delphine was playing with her?

"Uh...thanks." Vaggie said finally, "It's nice to meet you Delphine."

"Likewise." Delphine giggled, "It's a pleasure to meet the young lady that caught the radio demons interest. You should hear what he-"

"Yes! Great to be acquainted with eachother, " Alastor laughed, "Delphine, Vaggie wishes to see the stage, I'm sure you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all. Come in hun." Delphine said stepping aside, allowing for Vaggie to enter.

Vaggie shrugged and walked into the place, Alastor attempted to follow after but Delphine stopped him from entering.

"Alastor!" Delphine exclaimed in a teasing tone, "I knew you said that she was cute, but that girl looks good enough to eat! Oooh, if I weren't married then I be all over her."

Alastor sighed, "Delphine please-"

"Relax, relax, I won't do anything. But I'm just glad you aren't going after that other girl you brought. This one is much better." She giggles, "With my help you'll woo her right out of that pretty little dress."

"I think you misunderstand-" Alastor got caught off.

"Never thought I see the day you catch feelings, but I'm glad nevertheless. The only thing I ask is an invite to the wedding, maybe best man?" Delphine winked, as she walked in to the building.

Alastor held back a groan, seems like this wasn't going to be as fun as he thought.

Alastor entered, following the two girls into the main stage area.

Vaggie began to look over the place, seeming somewhat impressed, "Wow. Guess Alastor wasn't kidding, this place really is amazing."

Delphine giggled, "But of course, Alastor never gets anything less. It was so kind of him to give me this little place."

Vaggie turnes to her, "He gave this to you? Like a gift?" She chuckled, "What was the catch?"

"Just that he could hold performances here. A small price really, before this I was just living in some crappy apartment working at those shitty nightclubs. Really he's done so much and for others that live here." Delphine said, 

Alastor didn't comment, but Delphine was leaving quite a few things out. His partnership hadn't been all sunshine and roses, it wasn't until recently that it had even been on good terms.

Yet, this isn't what really irked Alastor.

Not that it showed, but Alastor found himself getting more and more annoyed with Delphine, when in the past she had actually been more of a delight.

Yet, each time she spoke with Vaggie or about her, suddenly she just felt more......killable.

It was hard to tell why this was exactly, Alastor followed the bad habit of most serial killers of bottling up emotions and never addressing them. Which often meant if he was feeling certain emotions he be unable to identify them.

The only real reason that Alastor could think of was that, unlike his first meeting with Vaggie, Delphine got nearly instant approval.

Yes the two had only known eachother for less than ten minutes and they were chating and talking, meanwhile Alastor had been trying to get some form of approval for the past week and a half, yet all he got was punches, threats, and declarations of hatred.

It reminded him that Vaggie, infact, could be friendly with new people.

He couldn't deny that with her behavior toward him, Angel Dust and to Niffty and Husk to an extent, did give him the idea that it would take anyone a while to warm up to her.

Yet, Delphine was getting along swimmingly with her and they just met.

How come she gets her seal or approval so easily?

Alastor, though he hates to admit it, did actually know the answer. 

Delphine wasn't a serial killer, a cannibal, a mobster and wasn't even indebted to him. At least not to the same extreme as Husk and Niffty were.

Though Vaggie might be exteme in her methods, one couldn't deny that she had a right to dislike and/or distrust the people in the hotel.

Angel always got into trouble and was invloved in the mafia during life, Husk and Niffty certainly didn't seem to be easily likeable though both for different reasons and both worked for an overlord of hell.

And sadly, Alastor knew all the reasons why she hated him. 

Vaggie, unfortunately, was justified in her feelings toward him. 

Alastor was many things but a good person was not one of them, and that seemed to be what Vaggie wanted in any type of a companion.

His heart sank a bit, but his emotions didn't show, maybe he could still hope. At least get Vaggie to overlook that by showing off his greater qualities.

"What do you think Al?" Vaggie suddenly asked him,

Alastor blinked.

Maybe he should have paid closer attention to what they wete talking about.

The easy option would have been to confess to not listening, but he felt like that would lose him some brownie points with Vaggie, so even if it was idiotic he'll blindly agree.

"I think it sounds lovely." Alastor said simply with a nod. 

"Oooh! Wonderful!" Delphine exclaimed, "Tallia will be happy to hear it!"

"Will she?" Alastor asked, hoping to get more information on what he just agreed to.

"Certainly. She loves theater she'll be happy to to get involved, especially with our friends." Delphine said.

Alastor relaxed some, had Delphine just offered some friends to get involved with the play? Oh. This will be delightful.

Vaggie shrugged, "We'll need all the help we can get. We've already made a few casting choices for most of the main roles but their are still a lot of characters that need to be casted." She explained, "But Al knows the people better than I do, so if its okay with him then I see no reason why they can't come and audition at least."

Alastor felt some pride swell up in him. 

Vaggie didn't fully trust Delphine yet and wanted his judgement on this. 

It wasn't much but he'll take it!

"I'm sure it will be delightful! Delphine knows so many interesting people." Alastor chuckled.

"I'll inform them right away." Delphine said, "I'm assuming the auditions are at the hotel, but when are they?"

"In two days." Vaggie said, Alastor nodding in agreement. 

"Perfect." Delphine said, her grin wide.

Vaggie smiled back before looking at her phone, "Well that's settled, I'm heading back to the hotel now. Again, it was nice to meet you Delphine and thanks for letting us use the stage." She said beginning to walk away.

Delphine didn't get a chance to respond before Alastor spoke up,

"My dear, you should wait for me you don't know the way back-"

"I do actually. I paid attention on our way here."

"But still you shouldn't just leave without me! Actually while we're heading I know this amazing place you-"

"No."

Delphine laughed as the two walked away, "Oh. Young love.." she sighed before pulling out her phone and opening the contacts menu. "Now time to call a few old friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter, sorry about that but anywho! I need more ocs to get involved in this story for the play and unfortunately though I do have many, not all could realistically be in this story lmao.
> 
> So I've decided to let people submit their own ocs to auditon for the play! Don't worry, you'll be given full credit and allowed to write the scenes that your of is in, (but I can also write them for you if thats more your style.)
> 
> We'll discuss the details later, but some rules for the ocs  
> -No overlord ocs or ocs as powerful as overlords  
> -No ocs related to canon characters  
> -Your oc cannot be part of any other fandom than hazbin hotel (for example if your oc is a crossover between Steven Universe and Hazbin hotel that doesn't work)  
> -Your character can have connections and know canon characters but I will not be accepting any ocs romantically involved with any canon characters 
> 
> Okay not that's out of the way here is the oc submission template!  
> Name:  
> Age:  
> When they died (put N/A if hellborn):  
> Personality:  
> Bio (tell me as much as you can):  
> Looks (description or a link to a pic works):  
> How they know Delphine (I can come up with something if you like or we can come up with an alternative:  
> Their views/thoughts on the main hazbin cast:  
> Finally, their thoughts on Alastor x Vaggie (I know that sounds odd but considering this is a ship fic it's needed to an extent):
> 
> Submit this down in the comments on this chapter and this chapter only. If accepted I'll give information for the discord server that I will be using for this and for discussion on this fanfic in general. I'll stop accepting onced we reach fifteen ocs. 
> 
> I'm not sure how this will go but I think it will he fun! Look forward to hearing about some awesome ocs!


	12. Chapter XII: Progress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the oc extravaganza will happen in the next chapter, this was just meant to be at the start of that chapter but it got too long and thus made the entire chapter too long. So enjoy this short little bit, that does foreshadow the future ocs to come lol. Hope you guys enjoy!

The two finally arrived back to the hotel. The day wasn't completely over but it was the late afternoon and the sun would be setting in a few hours.

"Can't believe we wasted nearly the whole day." Vaggie groaned, as they approached the hotel.

"I wouldn't say wasted it my dear! You met Delphine and she'll out source us to other people." Alastor informed, "She knows quite a lot of colorful people!"

Vaggie rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Hey, what's the deal with you and Delphine?"

Alastor blinked, stopping in his tracks, raising an eyebrow at her question, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just-" Vaggie cleared her throat, "I get you guys have some type of deal but you seemed....kinda uncomfortable around her."

Alastor blinked. He looked uncomfortable to her? A mix of anger, surprise, disbelief and oddly touched stirred in his chest. 

Vaggue had picked up on his emotions? How? For nearly a century he's managed to keep people in the dark about what he was really and truly feeling. No one ever noticed anything passed his grin or saw any emotions he didn't want them to.

Yet, this little ridiculously cute moth came up and saw through it no problem? 

As much as he hated the idea of someone finally managing to pick up on the emotions he wished to keep hidden, it also touched him that she paid that close attention to him. It made his black heart swell with warm fuzzies as well as thump fastly with anger.

How delightfully confusing.

"I have not the slightest idea of what you mean." Alastor said nonchalantly.

Vaggie shrugged, "If you don't want to talk about it fine, but we don't have to keep contact with Delphine if she makes you uncomfortable. Don't put yourself in that situation."

Alastor did his best not to let his puzzlement show. 

Again this was an odd sign of kindness was given to him by the same woman that claimed to hate him.

It wasn't much, just simply saying she didn't want him to be uncomfortable and saying she be fine if Delphine wasn't involved.

Yet, it was enough to make Alastor wonder that if there a small part of her that did care for him just a little bit.

Or maybe just beginning to care. 

Could he hope for such a thing?

Alastor still wasn't sure what his feelings were, yes at first all he wanted from Vaggie was some level of friendship and to know her more, but as the days continued on he still wanted to know more and more, but he didn't just want some level of friendship. 

At first just for the girl to not hate him and give him a small amount of trust but now he wanted to be her friend, a close one at that, best friends? That sounded cheesy even for him.

Still he knew he wanted a close relationship, a deep roothed companionship. 

"Oh. Don't worry about me, dear." Alastor chuckled, "Though it warms my heart to know you're concerned about little old me."

"Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't concerned, just annoyed." Vaggie huffed, "I can't have you being stupid and putting yourself in uncomfortable situations." She explained.

"Still," Alastor sighed, "Thank you."

Vaggie rolled her eyes, silence looming over them as they began to walk up the steps of the hotel, when suddenly Vaggie spoke.

"Guess I should thank you for taking me though, you didn't give me much of a choice and dragged it on, a lot longer than it needed to be, but you were...." Vaggie paused as if looking for the right words, "Tolerable."

Alastor did a fake dramatic gasp, "Careful! You almost complimented me!"

Vaggie let out a giggle, shaking her head exasperatedly. "Ah. You're right, I really need to watch myself."

Alastors grin widened.

She was so beautiful when she laughed.

Vaggie opened the door and quickly changed the subject, "So do you have any idea of the type of people Delphine will invite?"

Alastor followed behind Vaggie as she walked in letting out a hum, "Delphine is full of surprises, god knows who will show up."

Indeed. One of the reasons he had personally invited Delphine to live on his territory was her sociable nature. Delphine had so much potential both with her musical talents and the effect she had on people.

Delphine had a charm, a welcoming, nonjudgemental presence that many demons welcomed in hell. She wasn't as bubbly or obnoxious as Charile, frankly she was a lot more mature and realistic than the princess of hell could ever be. 

Still, Delphine was never afraid to branch out, always seeming able to say just the right thing to make others reach out to her and knew when to push others and when not to. Delphine, as a result, knew many people and helped the radio demon form many more connections than he ever could hope on his own.

No one would think that such a useful companion would be found in a low class, cheap, nightclub singing in slutty outfits for a small paycheck. 

But Alastor prided himself in finding use of any place he came across and that nightclub lost their best performer when Alastor gave her, her own stage.

"I have no doubt she bring Tallia, she's a nice if a bit feisty girl." Alastor said as he tried to remember any friends Delphine mentioned, "She also has a sister I believe, and she mentioned a bat." Alastor continued.

"A bat?" Vaggie asked curiously, "Like those big tall blood thirsty ones I hear about?"

"Knowing Delphine, they just might be." Alastor chuckled, "But I doubt they'll cause any trouble." He added, knowing he would make such of that, "Also I have no evidence for this but I'm fairly certain she's bringing in those people that keep putting up those posters around my turf."

Vaggie frowned a bit, "What posters?"

"Oh. I doubt you noticed them, but I always do. Their these fliers that always say something odd, like," he pauses thinking back on it, "When the axe came into the forest the trees said, 'the handle is one of us' or something like that." 

"Huh." Vaggie let out, oddly feeling like she heard that phrase from somewhere before, but able to recall from where.

"That's all I can think of immediately, but she did recall a masked woman at some point. Though I have no idea how close they are, so it's possible she won't be involved." Alastor said.

Vaggie visibly tensed, "A masked woman? Like a full mask or a half mask?"

"Um, a full one I believe." Alastor said though honestly he wasn't sure, curiously he raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Vaggie seemed to relax some, "Oh no reason." She was quick to change the subject, "Anyway, I need to do something. I'll catch you later." She walked off before Alastor could give a response.

"Oh. See you around then!" Alastor barely managed to call out as Vaggie went upstairs.

Vaggie immediately went into her room, and collapsed onto her bed, she was tired, not physically as Vaggie was use to physical activity so walking around all day didn't bother her. 

She was tired on a more mental level, as Alastor had given her a lot to think about.

Not only was there Delphine and her delicious looking thighs, these new demons Delphine would bring with her but there was also Alastors territory in general.

Honestly it shook Vaggies worldview a bit of how good and friendly the place was. Yes, it wasn't perfect but a huge improvement for the beings of hell.

It was hard to call the guy pure evil when he was offering so many people sanctuary.

Yes they were more or less forever indebted to him, but based on what she's seen and heard from Delphine, it didn't sound like it was that bad.

Niffty and Husk so far from what she's seen just had to help out with the hotel, and Delphine only had to lend the stage, that he gave her, to use from time to time.

Vaggie wasn't sure if they had been asked to do anything else but so far Alastor hadn't asked anything too sinister.

Infact, Delphine had done nothing but praise Alastor when they talked. Though that could just be her trying to stay on Alastors good side and who could blame her?

Vaggie let out a small groan.

So Alastor had reached a, 'still fucking bad but not as fucking bad as I thought' status. God she didn't like saying that.

Alastor was evil. She had to keep reminding herself of that. But, between his attitude towards her, what she's seen of him, and frankly his goofy, if annoying, antics, it was getting harder and harder to say that she hated the guy.

She was never good at addressing feelings, especially complicated ones like these, but it seems like Alastor was growing on her like the parasite he was.

Admist her thoughts something suffle around in her room, it made her sit up instantly and pulled out her dagger.

She looked around to see no one here, but she quickly noticed a dark figure moving around.

Alastors shadow.

"You!" Vaggie hissied standing up, "If you're here to try something you got another things coming."

Alastors shadow said......something. Honestly it came out all distorted and twisted sounding that it was more likely to be random noise than any actual words.

The shadow moved over to Vaggies bed and through some voodoo magic bullshit pulled out a box and placed it on the edge of her bed.

Vaggie frowned a bit but carefully walked over, grabbing the box and opening it, all very cautiously, as if any second something would jump out at her.

As she opened it, to her surprise, it was the dress!

The same dress that she saw at that store.

She blinked in surprise as she pulled it out. How did it get this? Alastor certainly didn't grad it when they left the store, did his shadow run off and at one point steal it? She doubted it could pay for it.

The shadow was patiently waiting for her reaction, analyzing her quietly.

Her expression was swifting between shock, confusion, and a hint of happiness in there.

Yes, she still wasn't sure how it got this dress but honestly even if it did steal the dress, Vaggie couldn't find herself to care that much. All the clothing in that boutique was ridiculously expensive, so one dress wouldn't effect the place. Plus she liked the dress

The only problem Vaggie had with the dress was with who was giving it to her. 

Alastors shadow was still Alastor and she didn't want to owe the shitlord anything. She didn't even want to admit that the shitlord had picked out something she actually liked.

She should burn the dress right in front of the shadow, throw it out, tear it to pieces! To send the message that nothing Alastor or him would do would ever mean anything to her.

But, despite this, she couldn't.

Gently running her fingers over her dress, she took it, walked over to her small vanity mirror and held it up then pressed it aganist her chest. Trying to imagine herself in it. 

She was tempted to take off her clothes and change into it right then and there.

It was only the fact that the shadow was still here and his behavior towards her later today didn't help with that

Still she turned to the shadow figure, not smiling but there was a softness to her expression. "Thanks.."

The shadows grin widened and talked more in its own backwards language but this time Vaggie had a vague idea of what it was saying this time.

"No this doesn't mean you can cop a feel." Vaggie huffed, instinctly crossed her arms covering her chest. "Now shoo," She huffed.

The shadow let out some disappointed noises, but did as it was told and left.

Vaggie sighed looking at the dress. A part of her really didn't want to keep it but then again, she couldn't find herself able to do so.

She sighed and placed the dress in her closet.

Guess Alastor won this round. 

But it be a cold day in hell when she ever wore it, especially in front of him.


	13. Chapter XIII: Auditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god the amount if effort and collaboration that went into this chapter! Thanks to everyone that submitted ocs and you can still submit some, just fill out the form on chapter eleven. I hoped I accurately portrayed everyones ocs correctly, let me know if anyone has a problem with how your ocs were portrayed, i can gladly change it.  
> More ocs both of others and mine will appear in later chapters, so I look forward to getting feedback about this chapter

A few days passed and everyone at the hotel knew about the play, everyone with with their own opinion.

Angel Dust, of course, first asked it their was a sex scene and if they would actually have sex on stage.

He got a kick in the dick as a response from Vaggie.

Niffty was excited, especially when she learned she could be in it, but it faltered some when she learned it would be a minor character. But was still happy to volunteer for stage crew when her part was over.

Husk.........

Didn't really care.

He wasn't a performer nor did he care for theater that much

Still said he would do stage crew since the hotels bar wasn't getting much action and Alastor said he could get him more cheap booze as a reward for his help.

After the announcement the past few days were spent advertising the play, welcoming people to audition for a part in the cast, to try out for stage crew, makeup crew and to help build sets. The whole shebang.

The day had arrived and the auditions were being held in the hotels dining room, they cleared out some tables to make room, for the people soon to arrive.

As of right now, there were none. 

Charile, Alastor, and Vaggie were sat down at one table with Alastor in the middle. And the girls on either side of him. 

Vaggie orginally wanted to by the edge with Charile being in the middle, gladly keeping her far away from the shit lord, but this was what was insisted on. 

Angel Dust lazily laying on one of the tables they pushed to the sides, flipping through some magazine, which knowing him was probably porn.

Niffty and Husk settled onto the floor next to the table that had the trio, the two playing poker, or, more like Husk teaching Niffty how to play poker.

"So like...." Angel spoke up suddenly, "Are people going to actually like....show up?"

"Yes Angel, we told you about Delphine, she's gonna bring all types of people!" Charile exclaimed, "Plus you said you call people."

"Didn't promise that they actually come." Angel huffed, "Besides, from what you've told me about Delphine she don't sound like the type that keeps her word."

Alastor tilited his head, "Now, Antony, you haven't even met the woman."

Angel Dust chuckled, "Yeah but I got a pretty good vibe. A slutty bunny board running around and seducin' young women-"

"She's married." Vaggie stated dully.

"Hasn't stopped anybody before!" Angel laughed, "How much money you wanna bet that she gives out 'special' services to rich me-"

In a matter of seconds something swooped down from the ceiling landing on the other side of the table, causing the side Angel was on to launch him off the table, he screamed as he went sky high into the air and hitting the ceiling with a loud thub.

After the initial shocked, the mysterious figure revealed to be the one and only Delphine.

She wore her usual outfit, still revealing those juicy thighs wrapped in fishnets much to Vaggies delight.

She hopped off the table, looking up at Angel Dust who was not only hurt from hitting the ceiling but was now forced to cling to it or fall down.

"Heard you was talkin' shit like I wouldn't find out." She chuckled darkly, her usual charming grin almost seemed sinister now and her exaggerated British accent had an edge to it, again hard to describe but it sounded like some other accent came through but it was hard to say what.

Charile immediately stood up, partly laughing at what happened but also seeming concerned at her sudden appearance, "Delphine! Uh,.....how did you?" She looked up

"She snuck up some time ago, surprised you guys didn't notice earlier." A soft voice spoke up.

Everyone turned their attention to the entrance, noticing the new demon that entered. 

She was short, maybe a little above five feet, which for hell was pretty short. She had long red hair with bright pink tips, her skin an equally bright pink, her eyes were pools of red with a single black dot, she was bit plump like Delphine, dressed up in a light long flowy pink dress to compliment the rest of her colors. Her face was full of freackles covered to her forehead to her cheeks to her nose, even a few on her neck.

Her lips were thick, naturally colored a dark red, like a strawberry. 

The girl looked cute, friendly even, though she seemed to look mostly unamused by everything, though a small smile appeared when she looked at Delphine.

The only odd thing about the girl was that she was floating a bit, her hair and dress moving as if a wind blew through, the bottom on her dress was transparent and see through. And she emitted, of course, a light pink aura. 

A ghost demon it appears.

"She alway has to be dramatic." The girl said with a half hearted chuckle.

"Tallia, baby!" Delphine greeted, rushing over and wrapping an arm around the girl, "Everyone this is my precious little wifie," she cooed pinching her cheek.

Tallia blushed making her cheeks an even darker pink, "Not in public." She fussed shooing Delphines hand away.

"Get a room you two!" Angel Dust exclaimed from above.

Tallia looked up at him, "Sorry. Unless you're on the ground you don't get an opinion."

Vaggie chuckled, honestly not worried about Angel or Delphine somehow managing to get on the ceiling without noticing. "Great to see you two!" She looked inbetween them,

Of course Delphines wife was insanely hot as well. Oh god why was she so gay.

Tallia looked at Vaggie, stepping away from Delphine and walking over to get a bettee look at her, "Wait. Are you Vaggie? Wow. Delphine was right! You are SUPER cute!"

Vaggie felt her face flushed, "I-"

"I know right!" Delphine added, "Such a lovely young thing isn't she? Pretty long hair and such gorgeous eyes."

"Let's not forget those hips." Tallia added, chuckling.

Vaggie tried to stutter some stuff out but nothing she said made remote sense, her face was completely red, hell she could give Tallia a run for her money with how red it was.

"Agreed!" Charile giggled, "Vaggie is really really pretty! Just look-"

Alastor loudly cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but I believe we are here for auditions are we not?" He commented idly.

"Right. Of course." Charile chuckled awkwardly.

Vaggie never thought the shitlord would ever be her saving grave, but god forbid she was thankful for him.

She might pass out if ALL of this hot ladies started complimenting her like that.

Vaggie was able to take a few deep breaths and calm down before speaking, "Right. So Delphine, you said you invited people?"

Delphine nodded, "Sure did! Got one with me right now."

"Tallia? We-"

"No. Someone else." Delphine interrupted.

Both Vaggie and Charlie looked around confused, but not seeing anyone else.

Vaggie briefly looked at Alastor with a questioning gaze but he just shrugged in response. 

Even he didn't know what was going on.

Delphine cleared her throat before standing up on a nearby table, "Ladies and gentlemen!"

Tallia rolled her eyes, "Here we go-"

Delphine took off her top hot holding it out, "If you pay close attention, you'll notice my empty hat."

Tallia let out a small groan as everyone else was just confused.

"However! If I just reach inside!" Delphine stuck her hand in and pretended to rummage around, "I have the one! The only! Riggy!"

Delphine proceeded to pulled out a tiny grey fruit bat demon out of her hat holding them by the nap of their neck, they wore a red vest and coke bottle goggles that make their orange eyes bigger then they already are. Frankly, seemed unamused, though most people wouldn't be if they were pulled out of a top hat.

"Ta da!" Delphine exclaimed, as she held up the bat demon.

"Please put me down." They said in a rather monotone voice.

Delphine complied, stepping off the stable and putting the tiny bat down.

Vaggie blinked, Alastor did say that Delphine mentioned a bat demon but this wasn't what she was expecting.

She heard of bat demons before but this wasn't the tall, lurking, hideous monsters she heard about on the streets. The bat was short, hell, shorter than Niffty and frankly looked rather cute.

Vaggie wasn't complaining but it was still a surprise.

"Uh," Vaggie spoke, "Do you usually pull people out of your hat?" She asked letting out a bit of a chuckle.

"No." The bat spoke up, "I just happened to be small enough to fit." He sighed, before taking a long look at everyone in the the room, "Greetings, names Riggets. Judging by the gormless looks on your face you were expecting someone far more bloodthristy and taller, right?"

Alastor chuckled, "A little."

Charlie hushed him before speaking, "Hi! Lovely to meet you!" Charile exclaimed excitedly, "I'm Charile Magne, that's Vaggie, and this is Alastor-"

Riggets suddenly froze up, his eyes widening at the sight of the deer and rushing over to Delphine.

They started frantically whispering to each other, bits and pieces of their conversation being heard.

"You didn't tell me the radio demon would be here!"

"I told you he was the one producing the play!"

"Yeah but I though meant that he hire someone to do it not actually be involved!"

The two continue to squabble but eventually stopping, both letting out a huff.

Charile chuckled awkwardly, "So, uh, Riggets? Here to audition for a part?"

Riggets shook his head, "Oh no. I'm not a performer." They said, "I'm a stage hand. I'm here for stage crew."

"Well that's a fucking relief." Husk huffed, "Thought me and Nif would be the only ones."

"Well I'm happy to lend my services." He said walking over to the group, "So I already know what kind of stage we're working with so tell me do you have any experience handling stage equipment?"

Before Husk could answer, Niffty finally looked up from the cards in her hands and gasping upon seeinf Rigget. "HOLY NINE CIRCLES OF HELL YOU'RE CUTE!" She exclaimed rushing up, and hugging the bat, even lifting him up in the air slightly.

"Ah. The Niffty treatment." Husk said almost grimacing, remembering the first time he met Niffty and the back breaking hug she gave him. "Welcome to the team kiddo." He remarked sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Riggets was frantically trying to struggle out of her grasp. "Yes. Pleasure to meet you, ma'am.." they rasped out as they tried to wiggle away, "Um! Welp! I must go now, I have an appointment! I have to get my ears shaved, I just can't cancel on that! Bye!"

"Wha? No you just got here! Stay for a bit!" Niffty exclaimed sitting back down not letting go of the bat.

"Aw Riggy." Delphine chuckled, "You made a new friend!"

Rigget glared at Delphine, "I would hush if I were you-"

Charile chuckled, before writing something down on some papers, "Well we more have stage crew!" Charile exclaimed happily.

"Yes, but we do need people who will actually audition now don't we?" Alastor said his eyes narrowing at Delphine.

"Oh be patient Al, the others will be here soon." Delphine giggled, "But for now. You got us!" She exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Tallia again, who in return gave an exasperated smile.

"Well then," Vaggie chuckled, "Show us what ya got!"

Delphine gave a wink, which totally didn't make Vaggie blush, before snapping her fingers, "Hit it Riggy!"

Rigget in return, pulled out his phone and pressed the play button, music beginning to play. He did this with Delphine long enough to know the exact duet she and Tallia would choose.

The music began and to Alastors surpise, a scream was heard in the first opening notes?

Oh dear, did they mix it up with a snuff recording?

Nevertheless, neither of then were concerned and Tallia began to sing, "Do you hear that sound?~" her voice was sweet, almosy bell like.

Another scream was heard, from the audio. At this point, Alastor assumed it was part of the song.

"That beautiful sound!~" Delphine sang along her voice as sultry and powerful as ever.

"That is the sound, of clean, white, shorts turning brown!~" Tallia giggled while singing, "Torture and pain~"

Another scream in the audio.

"Breaking a brain~" Tallia sang, "A sound that says,  
I will never sleep well agaaaaaaaain!~" 

Tallia fell back into Delphines arm, the rabbit dipping the girl as a rather loud scream played in the audio.

"The sound of a scream!~" Delphine sang, raising the girl up again. "Is music to me~" she proceeded to twirl Tallia, "A sound that says fifteen years full-time therapy!~"

Tallia was then pulled closer to Delphine, the wrapping arms around each other, "Trauma and fear, it sings in my ear!~"

The two continued to spin around as they sang the last verse, "Ain't it the sweetest noise around, that beautiful sound!~" 

They did a dramatic pose at the end, or well, Delphine did. Tallia just stayed wrapped in her arms.

The music was caught off and a round of applause was heard.

"Wow! You guys are amazing!" Charile exclaimed, writing something down, "We definitely need to get you two into a main role, what do you think Vaggie?"

Vaggie chuckled, "Definitely. I'm thinking....Delphine as Maria and Tallia as Maya."

Tallia blinked, "Who?"

Meanwhile Delphine squinted, "Seriously?"

Alastor chuckled, "Maria and Maya are Gaberillas closest friends, their pretty big characters all things considered, thought you be happy Delphine."

"Yeah, their also twins." Delphine stated, "You're casting me and my wife as sisters? Seriously? Seriously?"

Charile frowned a bit, "Wait, Delphine you know the play?"

"Alastor sent me a copy." Delphine informed, "You think I wouldn't read what play is performing in MY theater? Hmp! I have to make sure a piece is even worthy for suce an honor."

Alastor chuckled, "Delphine it's actually my theate-"

"Yeah, yeah, details, details," Vaggie interrupted, "But it's a good idea, Maria and Maya are fraternal twins so they look nothing alike, they do a duet together and-"

"Yes, but we don't really radiate, 'sisterly love' now do we?" Delphine interrupted raising any eyebrow.

Then it was Charile that spoke up, "Actually, if Delphine had a copy of the play, how come Tallia doesn't know what we're talking about?"

Tallias pink cheeks darkened, "Well, uh, you see-"

"She got busy rewatching all the Harry potter movies again!" Delphine exclaimed.

"Delphie!" Tallia exclaimed frustratedly and weakly punching her, blushing even more.

Vaggie laughed, seems like this was starting to go well.

Now, the next person to arrive, viva Delphine, was an odd one to say the least.

The woman was slightly shorter than Vaggie, her skin is a dark gray, her hair even darker in an almost black color. She wore a black Jaguar mask, that had several eye holes, revealing dark pools that were her eyes. Her lower half is the back haunches of a jaguar, including the tail and she has claws.

"Everyone," Delphine said enthusiastically wrapping an arm around the woman, "Meet my dear friend Máscara!"

"Nice to meet you all," Máscara greeted, she spoke with a thick spanish accent, brushing Delphines arm away.

"Nice to meet you to too, Macarena!" Charile greeted.

"Máscara." Delphine corrected.

"Right, sorry!" Charile chuckled, "So, Máscara, are you here to audition?"

"Oh no." Máscara said, shaking her head, "I'm not one to perform, but I can gladly help with....other things."

"Máscara is quite the builder, she'll be perfect with building sets and can help Riggy out with stage crew." Delphine explained.

"Woopie." Riggets commented dully, now having escaped Nifftys grip, now haved joining Niffty and Husk in their poker game, though that was partly because Husk offered him some booze.

"I....don't know about that Delphine, but I'm sure I can help nevertheless." Máscara said simply, "Theater was always your thing, I'm afraid."

Vaggie spoke up hesitantly, "Um, if you aren't a theater person then why are you here?"

"I owe it to Delphine," She said simply.

Alastor hummed, "This is all well and good, but Delphine I thought we would be getting actors, not stagehands."

"Sounds like you should just be grateful, she brought anyone at all." Máscara stated dully, taking a seat at the table Tallia was seated at.

"I-" Alastor huffed but was unable to come up with any response.

"Ha ha!" Delphine mocked, with a shit eating grin.

Vaggie laughed and wrote Máscaras name down, "Welcome to the team,"

Cue the next one of Delphines groupies.

This one was odd, though more for how she was dressed rather than anything else.

She was a 6’4” sloth demon, wearing light blue pajamas decorated with red hearts and carrying a plain black messenger bag. Her fur looked like that of an average sloth, but she has green, shoulder-length hair. She appears to be able to see despite the fact she was keeping her eyes shut. 

"Hi.." she greeted, lamely, "I'm Lenore." 

The girl sounded more tired than Vaggie after skipping sleep to complete paper work.

"You really know who to get into theater don't you?" Alastor remarked sarcastically.

"Hey now," Delphine huffed, "Lenore is very talented, she can give speeches about her weird religion for hours!"

"Well sorry, but sloths aren't really known to have the fast energy needed for the stage." Alastor hummed, "Infact, I believe they are known to be quite lazy and slow."

"I'll have you know, that is a racist stereotype of my kind." Lenore stated, raising her hand in semi protest, but quickly lowered it, "But you are correct." She yawned, "I'm just here for a small part, not a lead role."

Alastor gave Delphine a look but Vaggie immediately stood up and walked over to Lenore, handing her a script. "That's fine, we'll just have you read a few lines and call it good for an audition then."

Lenore nodded, as Vaggie went back to her seat, she looked down at the script, before speaking up, "I worry about you, Gabie... I worry a lot. You keep running off, and no one knows where you go. I’m scared. I’m scared one day you won’t come back, just like dad.”

She stopped, it was.....surprisingly good! 

Not only did she say and pronounce everything correctly but, she successfully managed to portray the sadness and worry of the character.

Delphine clapped, "Go Nory!" She cheered.

Tallia, Vaggie and a few others joined in clapping.

Charlie chuckled, clapping as well, "Good job Lenore!"

"Thanks." Lenore said simply, putting the script down on the table.

"You're pretty talented! Are you sure you just want a small role?" She asked, "I'm sure you could manage a lead role just fine."

"No no," Lenore shook her head, "Just a small one, it's for the best."

"I think she'll be a good pick for Angelina," Vaggie said writing something down, "Gaberillas younger sister," she explained to Tallia who gave a confused look.

"Sounds like a plan." Lenore said before finding a separate table then laying down on it.

Charile blinked, "Did....did....is she asleep?"

Delphine chuckled, "Probably."

"Honey what you waitin' for~" Cherri and Angel sang   
"Welcome to my candy stoooooore!~"

"Time for you to prove, you're not a loser! Anymooooore!~ And step into my candy store-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Vaggie exclaimed, stopping the music, "Angel why are you auditioning with her? You have a lead part already!"

"I'm sorry my gal pal to shows up and sing Heathers then you expect me to NOT join in??" Angel huffed, "It's like you don't even know me!" 

Alastor laughed, "Maybe I should launch you back onto the ceiling, you were more delightful up there."

"C'mon I just got down!" Angel exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, you two love birds keep bickering." Cherri laughed, "Do I get a part or what??"

Vaggie sighed, "I think you'll be a perfect part for Jada,"

"Hey! That actually is perfect!" Angel exclaimed before beginning to explain to Cherri, "She's a gang leader that often works with Antonio, she works with drugs and often surrounded by hot young woman."

"I love this part already!" Cherri exclaimed laughing.

Vaggie rolled her eyes before writing Cherris name down.

The next one to arrive, brought by Delphine this time, was a small Imp.

He has red skin with freckle like white makes covering his body, a broken horn, being generous he is like maybe a foot taller than Niffty and is pretty scrappy looking.

"This little fella is Snuggs," Delphine said patting the Imp on the head,

"Looks awfully young," Alastor commented, "Are you sure he's reliable?"

"Hey!" He huffed, "I'm very reliable you ignorant boomer!"

Alastor blinked, "What did you just call me?"

"Annnnyway." Delphine interjected, "Snuggs is very reliable, knew him for a long time. Me and his mother are close friends."

Alastor hummed, "We'll see."

Delphine rolled her eyes before turning to Snuggs, "Show them the song I taught you."

Snuggs grinned before nodding, Delphine took a few steps back, pulling out her phone and music began to play.

"Morning in Paris, the city awakes, to the bells of Notre Dame~" Snuggs began to sing, it was clear he wasn't a professional singer, but his voice was good and fit the song, "The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes, ro the bells of Notre Dame~"

"To the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the little bells soft as a psalm~, and some say the soul of the city is, the toll of the bells~" he paused, "The bells of Notre Dame~" he did a little bow as he finished and the music ended.

Delphine clapped loudly, along with Tallia.

"Oh! We're so proud!" Delphine said with a laugh.

Alastor meanwhile, shrugged, "Suppose he's alright," he said unimpressed, "But its up to Vaggie with the finally decision."

Snuggs huffed, but didn't say anything. He knew better than to go off on the radio demon of all people.

Vaggie chuckled, "He did great Al, and I think he's a perfect choice for Pablo, Gaberillas brother."

"Younger or older brother?" Snuggs asked arching eyebrow,

Delphine walked up to him, "Oh what does it matter? For right now we need to work on your singing you were a little flat on that last note and-"

Delphine continued to lecture him as Vaggie rolled her eyes and wrote down his name.

"There would have been a time for such a word.  
Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow,  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day!" Pentious exclaimed, "To the last syllable of recorded time,  
And all our yesterdays have lighted fools  
The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle! Life’s but a-"

"Wait a minute!" Alastor said, "You're the snake that attacked the hotel."

"You just now noticed?" Vaggie asked with monotone voice.

"Yeah, he's not exactly easy to miss." Charile chuckled.

"Whatever, why is he auditioning?" Alastor asked.

"I love theater." Pentious exclaimed, "And a dump like this needs my talents."

"Now that's just rude." Vaggie huffed.

"I'll say." Charile chuckled, "We were being pretty generous by letting you audition in the first place then you gotta insult us like that? Some manners-"

"I-" Pentious got interrupted 

"Especially with such mediocre acting," Delphine stated, she and Tallia still sitting at a nearby table, "First off you choose a monologue from Macbeth which is already a play nearly no one knows about, but out of all the monologues from that play you picked the most boring one then you can't even deliver properly," Delphine went on, "Middle school plays would reject you." 

Pentious's cheeks flushed red in anger and embarrassment, "Now you listen here-"

"HEYS ITS THE OLD MAN!" Cherri exclaimed, reentering the room, she and Angel left to get some snacks before Pentious arrived, "Ready for a rematch!?" She exclaimed, pulling out some weapon that Vaggie didn't recognize.

"Oh satan not her," Pentious grumbled, "We'll finish this later!" He said to the three before slithering away,

"Hey come back here!" Cherri yelled running after him.

Vaggie laughed, before turning to Alastor and Charlie, "So....a 'maybe' on him?"

A few more hours had passed and todays rehearsals were pretty much over.

Charile and Alastor were in the lobby talking about sets and shit, Vaggie had joined them for a short while but it got to the point that her input was no longer needed. 

Currently she was putting the dining room back in order and moving all the tables back to proper place, it wasn't a hard task, but it was a tedious one.

As she began to move another table across the room, suddenly a red aura surrounded it and it floated into the air, moving to its proper place. 

Vaggie blinked in surprise before realizing what was happening, she turned around with an unamused expression.

"I don't need your help Al," Vagge huffed,

"Oh, I'm not trying to help," he paused, "I'm trying to be relaTABLE!"

Vaggie hated that she laughed at that.

Guess Alastor was a lot like his bad puns, they unfortunately grow on you.


	14. Chapter XIV: Opening Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this got longer than expected, but when it comes to writing fluff I get carried away lmao.

A week had passed and the first official rehearsal had begun.

They were only rehearsing the first act, so thus, not everyone was here. But a few of the people whose characters didn't show up till later were still here nevertheless.

Vaggie didn't really mind, just as long as they didn't cause trouble.

This being her play that she wrote, even if everyone didn't know it, she was given the official title of the plays director.

Though she was sure everyone, aside from Charile and Alastor, just thought it was Vaggie attempting to keep control of everything.

Particularly Angel Dust whose immediate reaction was, "Great the moth will dictate another part of our lives"

That got him a punch in the gut but oddly enough from Alastor instead of Vaggie.

Guess he'll take any excuse to hurt Angel.

Still, currently they were running through the opening scene. 

It started out introducing Gaberilla establishing her as a innocent, well behaved, and straight a highschool student by day then later shows that it's a simply facade and that by night she was a promiscuous, trouble making girl that went to parties and drinked.

Again not really evil or even that bad, just a rebellious teenager that wanted to have fun.

Charile, of course, did amazing for the opening number. 

The girl had an amazing singing voice and knew how to hold the crowds attention, and, just like Vaggie expected, she portrayed Gaberilla perfectly.

Vaggie let out a happy sigh as she watched her perform, no matter how many times she watched her sing it was always breathtaking.

"Careful. She'll get nervous if you stare too long." A familar voice whispered into her ear.

Vaggie jumped, then quickly turned around and punched the person hard in the gut.

Alastor nearly fell over, quickly wrapping his arms around his gut, only barely managing not to make any sound of pain.

Vaggie relaxed some seeing who it was and huffed, "Don't sneak up on me like that asshole!"

"Trust me I got the message." Alastor said as he straightened his back, returning to his full height.

Vaggie rolled her eyes, honestly it was hard to take this guy as a serious threat sometimes, especially when he's so easy to punch.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your scenes?" She asked, "Lorenzo," she added sarcastically 

"Oh please, I have plenty time, besides you act like I haven't already memorized my lines." Alastor said, huffing proudly.

Vaggie raised an eyebrow, "You have ALL your lines memorized? From the ENTIRE play?"

"Well," Alastor laughed, "The first act."

Vaggie smiled, "That makes more sense," she chuckled, "Still, I'll admit, that's fairly impressive. Between your manger duties I'm surprised you managed to finish reading the play so fast and get a part of it fully memorized."

"Weeellll.." Alastor chuckled, almost seeming nervous.

Vaggie blinked, "You're kidding.." Alastor didn't respond, "You STILL haven't read the full play? We'll be rehearsing this for months and you haven't read all of it?!"

"I've been busy!" Alastor huffed, "I have work ya know and it-" suddenly he cleared his throat, 

He almost confessed to her job being a bit hard and that just wouldn't do,

"And I lost track of time," he said, recovering.

Thankfully Vaggie didn't notice or didn't care enough to give it much thought and just rolled her eyes, "Fine, but what confuses me is how you memorized one part of it but still haven't read the entire thing." She said, "Seriously, it's like you're actively avoiding finishing it."

Alastor sighed, "I'd admit the only reason I've had it memorized is because it's the part I've reread the most."

Vaggie squinted, "Wait, you've reread the first act so many times you have it memorized?"

Alastor slowly nodded, "Yes, you see, whenever I read something I try to read it all in one go because I'm worried if I just stop midway then return from when I last left off, that'll forget some small detial that plays a big part later in the story. So whenever I read anything I try to always read it from the start to finish even if I have to reread the same parts."

Vaggie squinted even more, "Right, uh, but if you tried this so many time to the point that you've reread the first act to the point you have it memorized then what's been stopping you from reading the entire thing."

"Uh," Alastor remembered all the times he passed out trying to read it after his 'overlord duties', "Not important."

Vaggie gave him a look.

"Look, you can judge all you want but I refuse to apologize for doing it the proper way. You might be able to put a book, a play or whatever, down then right back up and continue at any moment but the whole shebang is much more my style! So I'll-"

Vaggie laughed.

Alastor stopped, wondering if he was being mocked right now.

Vaggie stopped and smiled at him, her entire facial expression seemed soft and joyful, "You're weird..."

Alastor for a second was left speechless by the sight. She looked so beautiful.

A sudden clenching feeling in his chest caused him to snap out of it, though more out of confusion.

What the hell was that? Heartburn? Huh, maybe it was time to lay off on the Jambalaya.

Alastor was quick to change the subject and looked back to Charile on the stage. 

"She seems to be doing well," he commented idly, brushing off any odd feelings from before.

"But of course," Vaggie chuckled, "She's Charile, she be amazing no matter what part you put her in."

Alastor raised an eyebrow, wanting to bring up the conversation they had before about Gaberilla and Charile but decided not to. 

"Yes I suppose." He said with a shrug, oh well, they'll argue later.

Chariles opening scene ended and now it was time for the scene of Gaberilla returning home, and her mother getting angry at her.

Alastors grin widened as the transition begin, "Oh, but now it's time for my Niffty to shine."

Vaggie gave him a slightly amused look,

"Me and her have been working real hard on her lines and delivery. She might be a minor character but she'll make sure to still leave an impression nevertheless!" He continued,

Huh, even between his manager job, whatever overlord work he had, as well as having to work on and attempt to read the play, he still made time to help Niffty? That was kind of sweet.

The scene began and instantly Vaggie had proof Niffty had plenty of help as she delivered her first line.

"Where have you been!?" Niffty yelled, her voice wad demanding, strong yet had a motherly feel to it.

Just like how Vaggie imagined it.

"It's god damn two am!? And you just now come home!? And.." Niffty paused looking over Charile, "And what are you wearing!?"

Considering as the costumes and props weren't officially ready it was hard to take what she said seriously as currently Charile was still wearing her usually pink and black suit.

"Mama, calm down," Charile said, saying her lines with the same irritation of any teen that got caught, "It's what all the girls are wearing."

"Oh? So you want to go whoring around like all the other girls!? Hm? Is that it?" The harshness of Nifftys voice was so uncanny, she sounded like a different person almost. 

"Mother-"

"Don't you mother me!" Niffty hissed, "You leave without a word leaving me and your brothers and sisters worried sick! What have you been doing? Sleeping with boys? Drinking? Doing drugs? Why must you throw away your life!? You want to end up dead and alone like every other girl that goes down this path!?"

"Man you weren't kidding.." Vaggie said to Alastor, "She will definitely leave an impression."

Alastor gave a proud look, but didn't say anything.

"God dammit, mom shut up!" Charile said, though honestly she didn't quite portray the frustration of the character at this moment. 

Vaggie wasn't worried, they'll work on it later.

"I went to a party. Okay!? I just went out with some friends, I didn't have sex and I didn't do ANY drugs! A few drinks but that was it!" Charile exclaimed, "God forbid I have some fun! Am I suppose to come home and put up with more shit without a break? I already have to deal with depressing shit at school and god forbid can't lighten up at home, so will you-"

SLAP!

Now, Gaberillas mother was suppose to slap her in this scene, but obviously the people playing the roles weren't meant to really hurt eachother.

However, Niffty managed to deliver a full blown hard smack to Chariles face.

It sent Charile falling to the ground in pain.

"Niffty!" Vaggie exclaimed, getting up and rushing over to the fallen demoness.

"What?" Niffty asked, genuinely confused, her voice shifting back to normal. "Did I not hit hard enough? Sorry, I tried my best."

Alastor laughed, following after Vaggie, "My dear, you did wonderful! But, unfortunately, we can't have real violence on stage."

"Oh. Really?" Niffty said sounding almost disappointed.

Meanwhile Vaggie helped Charile up to her feet, "Are you okay hun?"

Charile rubbed her cheek, "Yeah yeah, I'm fine."

Gently Vaggie pushed Chariles hand away and leaned in a bit, trying to get a better look at her face. "It'll definitely bruises we'll need to put some ice on i-"

Vaggie couldn't finish her sentence before Alastor suddenly, and quite forcefully she might add, shoved her away from Charile.

"Ah! No need! I can heal it no problem!" He exclaimed placing a hand over Chariles cheek and his red magical aura forming around it.

Vaggie huffed but didn't say anything. Guess she shouldn't be surprised that Alastor was the jealous type.

She just hoped that when he finally did get with the princess that he wouldn't douchey enough to make Charile cut ties with her completely.

Alastor literally worked his magic and pulled his hand away from Charile face.

Hesitantly she rubbed it, smiling as she felt no pain, "Thanks Al!" She exclaimed. 

"Don't mention it my dear." Alastor chuckled.

"Great, well, now that that's done let's try the scene again," Vaggie said, turning to Niffty, "Don't actually hit her this time. Just get close to her face and act like you did it, okay?" She explained, "Like this." Vaggie quickly slapped the air right in front of Chariles face to demonstrate.

Niffty nodded, "Okay, like this?" Niffty did the same thing but a lot more far off and unnaturally.

Vaggie was going to say something but Alastor put his hand on her shoulder and whispered to her, "I'll work on it with her later, don't worry."

Vaggie actually had to resist the urge to smile at him.

Alastor and Vaggie returned to their original places, this time sitting down in the front row, and the scene played out the rest of the way.

The next scene was a brief interaction with Gaberillas sister, Angelina, aka, Lenores part.

It's a very dramatic and heavy scene with Gaberilla still recovering from when her mother hit her and still processing the brutaul talking to her mother gave her afterwards.

Then her sister comes in and trys to comfort her, as well as confess that her sister up and leaving to go to parties without a word then not coming back until nearly early morning does concern her.

However the problem with this screne was mainly Lenore.

Vaggie was real impressed with her line delivery but came to understand very quickly why she wanted a small part.

First, she missed her cue because she feel asleep offstage.

Then when she finally came on, forgot her line, which Vaggie actually didn't mind considering how early it was into rehearsal.

Granted, Lenore only only a little more lines than Isla so one could argue she should have been memorized by now, but that's besides the point.

What annoyed her was that when Vaggie said Lenore could use her script, she confessed to having lost the script.

Again, not a big deal as Delphine allowed her to use her script but it was concerning she was struggling this much already.

Still, it's early in production and Vaggie shouldn't be so hard on her.

Next was the musical number which was a bit of a dark reprise of her big extravagant, "i wanna party" song, where it shows that Gaberilla isn't right in behavior but makes it understandable why she acts out.

And though Vaggie wasn't surprised in the slightest by Chariles amazing acting talent, Alastor was secretly surprised at how well Charile portrayed the characters struggle during the number 

Unfortunately they had to just scheme through the next few scenes as they were more ensemble heavy but showed Gaberillas everyday life and all her struggles.

Having to share a house with a lot of siblings, deal with her overbearing mother, bullies at school that despite no matter what she did the teachers refused to even acknowledge the people harassing her, generally the stress from all her school work and after school activities and her part time job she has to help support her poor family.

Again pushing in the point that Gaberilla isn't a bad kid, she's just stressed out and deals with a lot of shit. It also shows how pressure on teenagers and bullying really isn't good for their mental health.

Now they were to the introduction of Gaberillas friends, Maya, Maria and Lorenzo. 

It was a cute scene really, the four getting along and the twins teasing Lorenzo and Gabriella about their obvious feelings for eachother.

Even if they didn't start off lovers it was obvious it's what the characters would become, because let's face it, teenagers aren't good at subtlety.

There was even a short musical number here about friendship and the possibly of love, really just meant to be a wholesome feel good song after all the major depressing and angsty ones.

Still even if everyone was doing wonderfully in their parts, Vaggie still didn't really like the idea of Alastor and Charile being together.

Yes, she accepted that their breakup was permanent and honestly she felt a little less hurt by that fact every day.

However,

She still really didn't like it.

Man, breakup blues are the worse.

She took a deep breath, trying to keep her focus on the scene when someone spoke to her.

"Hey, you're Vaggie right?" A female voice whispered to her.

Vaggie tensed, turning to her side to see Cherri. 

She relaxed some, Angel Dust often talked about his "gal pal" and thud Vaggie did feel some, albeit very little, familiarity with her.

"Yeah, and you're Cherri," Vaggie said, seeming to state it rather than ask it, "Or 'sugar tits' as Angel calls you."

Cherri laughed, "Yeah, ya gotta give him credit for being creative with his nicknames."

Vaggie chuckled, "That is true,"

"Still, has he told you much about me?" Cherri asked.

"Not a whole lot but a good bit," Vaggie admitted, "He's told me about all the wild shenanigans you two get up to, and they almost always end with something getting blown up."

"It's the best way to end it!" Cherri giggled, "Still I've heard some wild stories about you from him as well."

Vaggie rolled her eyes, "I bet," suddenly she realized something, "Actually, why are you here? Your character doesn't show up until a lot later in the play."

Cherri chuckled, "Yeah but I wanted to see some of these people in action and get to talk to you more. We didn't get much of a chance last time. And with what I've heard from Angel, you are very interesting."

Vaggie squinted, "What did he tell you?:

Cherri almost smirked, "Oh he told me all about the beautiful goth latina with a fiery temper that's so thicc her booty cheeks clap when she walks." 

Vaggie blushes, "Oh gos, please don't tell me that's how he actually described me-"

Cherri laughed.

Vaggie, despite her embarrassment, smiled back. Honestly, despite the complications, everything was going well. 

Alastor still on stage, did his best to keep his attention on the others but honestly his eyes kept drifting to Vaggie who was observing from the audiences seats. 

He made sure it was nothing noticeable, especially to the actresses with him on stage. Yes Charile, if she noticed wouldn't say anything but knowing Delphine and Tallia they scream at him if his character looked distracted.

They were quite the drama queens those two.

However when he stole another glance at the moth, his eyes fely like they might pop out of his skull at what he saw.

That man cyclop was talking to Vaggie, actually not only talking.

Oh god forbid, Vaggie was blushing and Cherri sneaked her hand over hers.

Dammit, how was he suppose to be Vaggies best friend if all these damn whores couldn't keep their hands to themselves!?

He was certain no one picked up on this but his blood was boiling and he was one step away from throwing that pink nuisance out threw the window.

The first act wasn't even over and it was already going terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly jealous Alastor is a blessing to write, especially when he doesn't realize he's being jealous. Oblivious deer boy is a gift


	15. Chapter XV: One Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took to long guys! Life is a bitch lmao, and even I admit this isn't as good as I would like. But unfortunately I really didn't want to make you guys wait any longer and this chapter is already pretty long.

Alastor was many things.

Sadistic, crazy, charming, handsome, etc.

However Alastor had to admit that he wasn't perfect, I know big shocker.

Yet, one thing he prided himself on was patience.

Whether it was waiting for prey to fall right into his trap, waiting for his food to be fully cook, or even something particularly difficult like earning a certain moths approval.

He was patient throughout all of it.

However, one particular one eyed girl was really testing how just how much patience he had.

It wasn't anything major at first, she just talked to Vaggie at first,0 but as the days went on, Cherri began to get closer and closer.

Any rehearsal, Cherri was there, again despite the fact her character didn't show up until much later.

Now usually she be off causing goofy shenanigans with Angel Dust, but she taken to bothering his favorite littlle moth as well. 

If Vaggie was watching a scene, Cherri would come up and sit beside her, then the two would whisper and giggle together.

If Vaggie ever got flustered, which irked Alastor to the highest degree, Cherri would hold her hand or wrap an arm around her shoulders to give some "comfort", but even Alastor could see Cherri was just trying to get closer to the girl.

The amount of times Alastor came so close to ripping her arm clean off, was getting dangerously high. 

But Alastor was a man of control, and he didn't do anything to the girl yet.

He would get rid of the problem like a gentleman. A few slip ups here and there, a hint or two that she was unwanted, then some sabotage to make her look lazy, then she leave on her accord then losing any admiration in Vaggies eyes.

Even if killing her would be the easier solution, right now it was too big of a risk. 

He was the closest he had been to Vaggie and if she somehow managed to figure out he was behind Cherris murder then all that progress would be washed down the drain.

But thankfully, for today they weren't rehearsing.

They were doing some set building, both going through some old props Delphine didn't use anymore, seeing what was useful, what they could change and what just wasn't useful at all.

Then after that they would see what set pieces they needed to build from scratch.

Husk, Niffty, Rigget, and Mascara were all unloading things, analyzing things, and in Nifftys case, playing on them.

She found a globe, climbed on it, then started spinning around.

"Ooo! Look at this!" Delphine said leading them to a very elaborate chandelier, "We use to use it for our 'Phantom of the Opera' production, but we got a better one last year, but we don't have much use for this one anymore I'm afraid."

Vaggie hummed, beginning to circle around it, "Definitely is show off-ie." 

"It looked perfect for Antonio's first scene!" Charlie exclaimed,

She didn't really need to be here, but Charile being Charile she wanted to help out.

"Agreed." Alastor said, "It'll certainly catch the audiences eye and make the scene catch out."

Vaggie nodded, "Yeah, but it might be too elaborate. I mean, yes, Antonio is rich and a little in your face about it but not this much."

"And it's a pain to set up," Riggets claimed while he was pushing a chair out from the back,

"Oh hush Riggy," Delphine said dismissively waving her hand, "It'll be perfect hun, trust me." Delphine said walking over, placing a hand on Vaggies shoulder.

"Yes! So it's decided!" Alastor said, grabbing Vaggies arm and pulling her away from Delphine, towards something Mascara brought up, "What about this table? It'll be lovely for the scene in the living room."

Vaggie elbowed him in the stomach, annoyed at being grabbed but unlike some previous moments, Alastor didn't suffer any serious pain.

"Yeah, looks fine. Might need to repaint though." She said looking over it.

"Agreed, looks a bit tacky no?" Mascara said half heartedly, 

"Yeah, like something my great aunt Alejandra would put in her living room," Vaggie said, "Y afortunadamente la madre de Gaberillas tiene mejor gusto." (I used google translate so I apologize to actually Spanish speakers in advance)

Mascara nodded, "Gracias a Dios o de lo contrario la audiencia podría desear arrancarles los ojos durante todas sus escenas."

The two giggled, Alastor looked in between them in eyes drooping in annoyance. 

"Um, mind filling me in?" He asked, in other words, don't leave me out of conversations dammit.

"Oh it's nothing." Vaggie laughed before, saying something to Mascara in spanish.

The two continued chatting, neither really paying any mind to either Alastor or Charile.

After a few more moments, Charile leaned toward Alastor a bit, "I'm assuming you're not following any of this either."

Alastor simply sighed and shaked his head.

Charile hummed before spotting something, "Hey look at this!" 

She said rushing over, grabbing Vaggie by the hand and dragging Vaggie alone with her, only managing to give a rushed last statement to Mascara.

Charlie proceeded to drag her over to some vase with an elaborate design.

Alastor walked over as well, definitely giving Mascara a deathglare, she just held up hands up defensely before walking off herself.

"This is so cool!" Charile said looking at the oddly tall vase, "What's it from!?" She asked Delphine. 

Delphine briefly looked over, as she rummaged through some boxes, "Oh. Thats from our production Julius Caesar, however we had to stop performing when the actual Julius Ceasar threatened to sue."

"Oh man, dictators can be so annoying about those things." Charile said before turning her attention back to the vase, "Still it looks cool, think we can use it Vags?"

Vaggie squinted looking over it, "I mean, it does look nice but I don't know what scene we would use it in."

"Indeed, does look kind of ancient." Alastor agreed.

"Your the one to talk." Charile joked with a laugh.

Alastor rolled his eyes before leaning down to better look at the vase, "Still, perhaps we could place it during one of the scenes at Gaberillas school. Plenty schools have historic relics, and it might add a little something to the background."

"And it's really comfortable." A familar voice came from INSIDE the vase.

The trio all shared a confused look before looking at the vase, "Husk???" They all asked at the same time.

"No it's David Hasselhoff, who else?" He asked sarcastically.

"I-" Vaggie said squinting before shaking her head a bit, "How did you even get in there!? Hell, why did you get in there??"

Husk popped his head out with an bemused expression, "Hey, if I fits, I sits."

Alastor sighed, "At least it isn't as bad as when you got stuck in the cat food dispenser."

Charile and Vaggie looked at Alastor, "What??"

"Story for another time." Husk said before popping back in.

"Husky!" Niffty said hopping off the globe and rushing over to the vase, giving it a kick, shaking it a bit, "You're suppose to be working!"

Riggets raised an eyebrow at that statement, "You've been playing-"

"Shh! I was testing it out!" Niffty huffed before shaking the vase again, "Get out you lazy cat!"

"I will in a minute!" Husk yelled out.

Niffty grumbled, "If you don't get out, I will make you!"

"Oh yeah? How- HEY!" 

Niffty proceeded to place the vase of its side then push it making it roll at a fast pace.

"Hey I'll get sick in 'ere!"

"Better get out then!"

The trio laughed at the exchange, but passing by Mascara just gave a confused look.

"Are they always like that?" She asked, hesitantly.

"More or less," Alastor informed.

Mascara let out something like a chuckle before going to look through some boxes.

"Anywho," Delphine interrupted, beginning to lead the three to what Rigget was working on, "This was an old set piece that you can fold different ways into several pieces, unfortunately it broke six months ago."

"More like abolished," Riggets stated, "I don't know who have working for you but they have to complete morons to mess this up, this bad. Hell, I'm half way convinced they ruined it on purpose."

"So dramatic." Delphine giggled,

"Well if we can get this fixed what different sets could it turn into?" Vaggie asked.

"A fountain, a radio and a boat," Delphine explained enthusiastically.

Alastor raised an eyebrow, "In what production did you need such an elaborate piece that can change into three very specific items."

"You know." Delphine said, before quickly changing the subject, "Still we still have to fix the thing, but I feel like it would be useful. Especially the fountain for the musical number with Gaberilla and Lorenzo. "

Charile gasped, "Oh my gosh! That would be such a romantic setting! Ooo, just imagine when they get to the end of it, gosh it'll be amazing."

Alastors eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Wait, why would it need to be romantic?"

Charile herself seemed confused before realizing, "Oh right, you still haven't read the entire thing yet, well..." she paused, "You'll see."

Alastor offered nothing but a confused look in return.

Vaggie rolled her eyes before speaking up, "Still, it would be perfect for the scene, but I'm not sure about where we could use a radio and a boat-"

"OH VAGGIE!~" A familiar Italian accented voice called out,

Vaggie groaned, "Oh god, who invited Angel!?"

Sure enough the spider demon run up stage, which was not only enough to displease both Vaggie and Alastor, but to make matters worse (for Alastor anyway) Cherri came along as well.

"Hey now, you guys having a party without us?" Angel laughed as he looked around, finding a chair and jumping up into the air then landing on it, it immediately crush underneath his weight breaking into pieces.

Mascara then walked to it, having a hammer in hand and sighed, "I was almost finished fixing that chair."

Angel gave a shrug and a smile, "Oops."

Cherri laughed at his antics before looking around, "What's even going on here anyway?"

"Work." Vaggie explained, "We're going through some old set pieces, seeing what we can use, what needs to fixed, repainting, etc, etc."

"Cool!" Cherri exclaimed.

"Yeah I know it's not- wait," Vaggie blinked, "Did you just say 'cool'?"

"Yeah!" Cherri said, "I use to work with my dad on shit like this in our garage when I was alive. My highschool would give us request and we build them, but we also made toys, real furniture and of course he taught me how to make some wicked bombs."

Angel groaned as he finally stood up, "Ugh, careful, her nerd side is showing."

"Oh can it," Cherri rolled her eye,

"Wow. So you actually know this kind of stuff?" Charile asked.

"You sound surprised," Cherri joked, "But yeah, I do,"

"That's....amazing." Vaggie said in awe, "Well either way, think you can help Riggets with this one piece?" She asked, already beginning to lead Cherri toward the set piece.

Once again, the urge to stab the living shit out of the cyclop returned.

He sighed as the two girls talked, again, he had to keep his restraint, afterall he couldn't get violent so-

"ARGH!" Cherri exclaimed as she landed face first on the ground.

Everyone turned to look at her, both shocked and confused by what happened.

"Cherri! Are you alright!?" Vaggie asked quickly going to help her up but as soon as Vaggie laide her hand on her Cherri suddenly fell to the ground again.

"What is happening!?" Cherri exclaimed, as she tried to stand up again, only to immediately fall. This time she spotted a particular shadowy figure moving around and at that moment Alastor noticed it too.

Right, he was a man of control, but his own shadow wasn't.

"You're doing this!" Cherri yelled, 

"Hey now," Alastor said calmy, "He has a mind of his own, yes he's a part of me but I seldom control him."

"Sounds like a heap of bullshit!" Cherri said pulling out of her bombs, "You wanna go old man!? I'll end you right here, right now!" 

Delphine noticed the conflict and almost immediately began running over her own fake accent beginning to falter, "Hey! Hey now, no explosives in my theater!"

"Annnnd this is my cue to leave." Riggets said beginning to fly up to the ceiling to avoid impact.

Vaggie herself called out, "Cherri don't-!"

Cherris bomb was already lit and she chunked it at Alastor.

Now Alastor could have caught the bomb or deactivated it with magic very easily, but as soon as the bomb came near him, suddenly Vaggue leaped in front of him the bomb hitting and exploding on her before Alastor could react.

"Vaggie!" Cherri called out, as the moth got flow back and hit the wall before sliding to the ground.

Alastor never moved so fast in life, he immediately rushed to Vaggies side, the girl was rendered unconscious, god she was covered in cuts and burns. Blood flowing everywhere.

Alastor usually would have welcomed the sight but seeing Vaggie so injured, make his stomach turn, his blood boil, and his heart turn even colder.

Cherri immediately tried to run up to Vaggie but was held back by Alastors shadow, "Hey! Let out! I need to help her!"

"You've helped enough." Alastor growled,

Oh. He will deal with her later.

"Vaggie!" Charile exclaimed, already tearing up at the sight of Vaggie, "Alastor, please tell me you can heal her!"

"Afraid not, those bombs had some special magic in them theirselves." Alastor said shooting a glare at Cherri.

The cyclop look down, she looked genuinely remorseful but Alastor seldom care. He was one more bad moment away from breaking her neck.

"Jesus christ, we need to get her to a hospital!" Angel yelled.

"Hospitals are shit here, everyone knows that." Husk huffed, walking over a bit, grimacing at the sight of Vaggie.

"Well we need to do something!" Angel yelled.

Suddenly, Delphine laughed.

Everyone turned to her, all confused. Oddly calm for having a bomb explode in her theater, someone injured and set pieces definitely damaged.

"I know just the guy, don't worry he'll be here quick." Delphine said as she pulled out her cellphone.

Delphine wasn't kidding when he said, her friend would arrive fast.

He introduced himself as Dr. Nicholas but Delphine called him Nicky.

He was a crow demon with a brown Black Death doctor mask for a face. His face literally was the mask with red goggle like eyes. He wore a short top hat, a brown shawl thing over his wings which were also his arms with a baggy brown shirt underneath. He had bird feet but wears boot like fingerless gloves on his feet and fully black pant tights. 

His first action to Vaggie had been, "Jeez she looks like she got hit with a bomb."

His reaction to being told that is what happened was a simple, "Oh."

Despite this, he got to treating Vaggie quickly, he was definitely serious about his trade.

He had a woman with him, she was mostly with and white with her hair in a bun with an old fashioned dress. The hems of her dress seemed burned, and on top of her head were horns thar seemed to be made of molten lava.

Nicholas introduced her as Eleanor, she didn't say much, only seeming to follow Nicholas around and offer her assistance if needed.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Charile asked, hesitantly

Nicholas seemed to finally get done with bandages, "Oh yeah. She's surprisingly strong and I have no doubt she'll be fully healed in a few days, might be a few hours before she wakes up though." He said standing up, "You should take her to the hospital though if some things seems off." He explained.

"All I wanna known is what idiot bought a bomb.." Eleanor said dully.

Cherri let out a nervous chuckle as a few people looked at her.

"Riiiiight." Nicholas chuckled, "Well again she seems to be alright, she should walk up soon looking around, "What were you guys doing exactly?"

"Set building-"

"You guys were building sets!?" Nicholas gasped before looking to Delphine, "You were gonna work on play sets and you didn't invite me me? Delphie!"

"Please you always seem to busy and I didn't want to stress you out!" Delphine explained.

"Oh c'mon you know me better than that," Nicholas seemed to roll his eyes, but it was hard to tell, "Besides looks like you need someone with my expertise, look at this place! Now tell me do you-"

The bird and the bunny walked off, continuing to chat, Eleanor following along with them as well.

Alastor sighed, before walking over to the now bandaged up Vaggie, he'll just have to take her back to the hotel. 

He shot one more look at Cherri before beginning to leave,

Next time he saw her, he won't be patient.


	16. Chapter XVI: You got what you wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be longer but the wifi went out and didn't save half of it. So guess you'll see the rest in the next chapter for now, dumbasses being dumbasses

Vaggie wasn't sure what she expected when she woke up.

It wasn't everyday she got hit with a bomb and she wouldn't deny a part of her was worried of how everyone would handle it.

Charile would have panicked regardless of who got hurt, Niffty would really be more worried about the mess that was made, Angel probably would have laughed and Alastor would have eaten her corpse if she passed.

Again it kinda dumped her out thinking about it now, if she died again with no double hell to go to, Charile would really be the only one that cared. Maybe Cherri but she doubt that regardless of how closely they had gotten over the past four days, that her being erased would effect the cyclops much.

But as Vaggie moved around, her eye opening, she felt an odd amount of weight on her lap.

As she rose up and her eyes adjusted, she found Alastor of all people, on his knees, the upper part of his body rest on the bed, and his head laid on her lap.

Vaggie would have kicked him away but she was more confused than angry.

Why was Alastor here? 

Vaggie for a second wondered if he did something to her while she was asleep but considering she was mostly healed and there wasn't any pain or stains anywhere else to indicate he did something....gross.

Vaggie thought long and hard but there was nothing else he could want or gain from this, maybe to make himself look good but waiting for her up until he fell asleep seemed like a bit of an extreme.

Vaggie frowned a bit.

Did...did he really care?

Vaggie knew from the start he claimed to be "interested" and seemed to always be trying to gain her approval or/and friendship since then.

She figured that it wasn't really because he had any real feelings toward her, that he just wanted her to better get to Charile or something.

It was only now that she really began to consider that he was genuine about what he was saying.

Vaggies anxiety built up, she had never gotten use to the idea of anyone liking her, let alone caring about her.

Yet, the radio demon was the one that here looking after her when she was injured?

The idea was baffling and honestly she didn't like it, she couldn't be getting all buddy buddy with a murderer! Could she?

I mean he had been nothing but nice and helpful toward the hotel and toward her, even the people in his territory seemed to be happy and doing well thanks to him.

He wasn't a monster, though a part of her hated to admit that.

Alastor seemed to affect her and leave a good impression, hell the fact that he cared enough to keep her company while she was passed out was actually heartwarming.

Ugh, it reminded her of the time Charile looked after her when she was sick.

Actually....where was Charile?

Usually she be here to, ecstatic that she had woken up.

Had she meant so little to Charile now that they broke up?

That idea hurt her more than the bomb ever could.

Maybe she was just being pathetic again, Charile didn't need to be around her all the time, but still.

But then again, Alastor was here-

Ugh, her emotions were all bundled up in big knots.

Taking a deep breath, she looked back down at Alastor, he was kind of cute when he was asleep.

Reluctantly, Vaggie would admit that Alastor was attractive. Personally it never mattered much to Vaggie as the whole serial killer thing bothered her way too much, and it still mattered very little now, but there was something special about seeing him like this.

Vaggie always felt like the radio demon was tense, unable to relax, always smiling, goofying off, being overly dramatic, it always seemed kind of forced. Like a kid hiding that they did something bad and was trying to act fine. 

Now he wasn't smiling, looking relaxed, his eyes closed, and his hair slightly messy. It was an oddly pleasant sight.

Vaggie found herself smiling a bit before shaking her head a bit, slowly she managed to sneak her legs out from under the deer. Then making her way off the bed. 

It took her awhile to regain her balance as she stood up, before sighing, she seemed to be able to walk just fine though she was still sore in certain areas.

She made her way into the bathroom, to tidy herself up and frankly she just needed to take a piss.

After finishing her business, and leaving the bathroom, Vaggie proceeded to get screamed at.

"VAGGIE!" 

Oh hey Alastor was awake.

Vaggie couldn't get much of a word out before, Alastor frantically rushed over to her and hugged her.

Vaggie would had punched all of his nasty yellow teeth out of him, if he didn't seem genuinely concerned.

Again, it felt odd, for the past month she knew him he never really seemed concerned about anything. Though his antics did seemed a bit forced to her, they did give off the impression that he was in control.

So to see him so panicked was concerning to say the least.

After hugging for a bit, he pulled away, "Oh thank goodness you're alright! Never for the unlife of me do that again, oh dear, you need to get back into bed."

He attempted to pick her up, but Vaggie shoved him away.

"I'm fine asshat." She huffed, pushing him away, "Why are you even here!? Don't you need to be with Delphine and the sets?"

"What? Why wouldn't I be here!? You got hit with a bomb!" Alastor exclaimed, "Oh you silly thing you! I could have handled the situation just fine! Why did you do such a thing!? You could have died! Again!"

For a second, Vaggie was in shock hearing his words, but only focused on the insult, "I'm silly?! You were the one harrassing Cherri!" Vaggie hissed, actually now that she brought those words up it, a furry was lit in her, "Actually, what the fuck is up with you and Cherri!?"

Alastor blinked, "What do you-"

"Don't play dumb!" Vaggie yelled, "Ever since rehearsals started you've been harassing her non-stop!" 

Alastor eyes widened in shock and Vaggie continued before he could say anything.

"You may think that I don't pay attention but I do. I know this is far from the last incident, you've been glaring at her, making passive aggressive comments and this isn't the first time your shadow has messed with her! Is it any wonder she got so upset!?" Vaggie exclaimed, "What is your problem!?"

Alastor was speechless for a second, yet again this little cute moth picked up on the emotions he tried so desperately to keep hidden, a small part was angry, another part confused, yet it oddly touched him that she paid so close attention. 

Finally he managed to speak, "Why are you defending her? Hell, it's because of HER, that you're hurt!" He exclaimed, "Why did you even throw yourself in danger?"

Vaggie glared, "Don't try to change the subject-"

"Well I won't give my answer until you give your answer!" Alastor huffed.

The two stood in silence for a long time, neither saying anything, Vaggie continued glaring and Alastor kept on his grin.

After a few more long moments of this, Vaggie sighed.

"I..." she paused, her gaze drifting down to the ground as if she was struggling to come up with the right words, "I panicked and was worried you get hurt." She said finally, "There. Happy?"

Vaggie hated admitting that she actually cared about the guy but today had betrayed her, as soon as she saw that bomb flying toward Alastor the only thing she wanted was to make sure he wouldn't get hurt.

Alastor felt that same weird clenching feeling in his chest.

Vaggie....Vaggie was worried about him?

His grin widened as a blissful feeling over came him.

She...she cared! Oh happy day! His little moth cared about him! He could sing and dance right at this very moment he was so happy!

"Oh Vaggie!" Alastor exclaimed before hugging her again, oh actually he didn't just hug. 

He took full advantage of the height difference between the two, lifting her up in the air and began spinning around.

"What the- Hey! Put me down asshole!" Vaggie exclaimed angrily, her cheeks flushing.

Alastor laughed before placing the girl down, though still kept her in an embrace, "Forgive me my dear, I've just been dying to earn your friendship and oooh! I've finallt got it! Glorious day indeed!"

Vaggie pushed him away, "Hold on, friendship?" 

Even if she did kinda care about him now, the idea of being friends with the guy bothered her still and she was definitely caught off by someone being this happy to just be friends with her.

"Yes, are we not friends? Are do you always jump in to save the people you claim to hate?" Alastor asked that smug tone coming back to his voice.

Vaggie grumbled something underneath her breath before speaking up again, "Whatever, now, will you tell me why you hate Cherri so much."

Alastor paused, looking around the room a bit, before back at Vaggie, "Well....." he trailed off, "I might have been...a little....well...you know." He laughed.

Vaggie raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous?" He said, sounding unsure.

Vaggie frowned, "What?"

Alastor groaned, "Well I'm not quite sure if thats the word for it, but, Cherri obviously liked you and who doesn't? And I was worried that if you two became an item, then well, we couldn't be friends. Which like I said, I've been trying to earn your friendship for awhile and..." he trailed off again.

Vaggies face was an inbetween of confused, disbelief and amusement. He was jealous of Cherri? Because of her? What?

When had anyone ever gotten jealous over her attention??

Hell she didn't even think Charile got jealous when they were together.

"Besides I was worried! She isn't right for you! Some random no good kingpin! Can barley secure her territory from a snake. I can give suggestions for much other more defined gals. I swear she was bound to make her move any moment and she would have broken your heart. I only had your best interest in mind." Alastor rambled on. 

Vaggie blinked, "Wait, why do you want to be friends with me?"

Alastor tilted his head, "What do you mean why? You're the most interesting woman I have ever met! And frankly so adorable! Especially when you're mad!" Alastor laughed, "I thought I made that clear when we first met."

Vaggies face flushed at the compliment, "I didn't think you serious.." she admitted.

"I don't joke about those kind of things." Alastor said going to reach his hand out to touch her but stopped himself, "I care about you Vaggie, I've never wanted a friendship so badly untile I met you."

Vaggie shifted uncomfortably, odd emotions forming in her chest, quickly she changed the subjec. Besides you know Cherri already asked me out right?"

"Yes! And I- Wait." Alastor froze, "What?"

It wae more guaranteed than ever, Cherri was a dead girl walking.

"Yeah. And I turned her down." Vaggie explained. 

Alastor blinked again, "You...you didn't accept?"

He was no expert in the fields of romance but Vaggie seemed to like Cherri. Yet, she said no to her affections?

Vaggie nodded, "I don't really want a relationship right now, besides even if I like Cherri, I don't know about dating a kingpin. Granted she's far from an shitty overlord but still."

Alastor stayed silent for a second, processing the information he had been given. 

"Anyway," Vaggie said before delivering Alastor a HARD punch to the gut, nearly, no, she totally knocked him over.

"Argh! What the-" Alastor said looking up at the moth.

"That's for trying to meddle in my love life." Vaggie said, "Look if we're gonna be friends you can't go trying to pick and choose who I date. If someone gives off bad vibes or you think has bad intentions then tell me, I'm not a kid Al. I can make my own decisions and handle myself. So don't go acting like a father with a shotgun. It's nice that you care but friends don't do that. Okay?" She said reaching her hand out to help him up.

"Right." Alastor laughed, taking her hand, "Though you could have told me without the punch to the stomach."

Vaggie chuckled as she helped him to his feet, "Yeah, but it wouldn't be as fun."

Alastor hummed, "Fair enough."

"But now that we're friends, you gotta promise me something." Vaggie said, still not liking calling him that. 

Alastors grin widened, "Anything my-"

"You leave Cherri alone from here on." Vaggie stated.

Okay maybe he should have said anything but that.

"What? But she-"

"Promise." Vaggie interrupted.

"She-"

"Promise." Vaggie stated again.

"But-"

"Alastor." Vaggie said sternly, "Promise." She said again.

Alastor took a big deep breath, before sighing "I promise to leave Cherri alone."

Vaggie smiled, "Good."

Damn that smile. It almost made him think giving up the idea of murdering Cherri was worth it if he got to see that smile.

Almost.

"Honestly though, are you this protective of all your other friends?" Vaggie asked curiously, "Do you fight off suitors for Husk and Niffty too?"

"Well I never really had to." Alastor admitted, "Husk isn't really one for romance and Niffty tends to scare men off rather than attract them."

Vaggie instantly remembered the first time Niffty met Riggets.

Yeah that made sense.

"Hey, where are the others? Still with Delphine?" Vaggie asked, already beginning to head for the door.

"My dear, you really should stay in bed-"

"I'm fine Al," Vaggie interrupted, "Besides I need to fix me something to eat. I'm kinda hungry."

A possibility popped into Alastors head, "Let me cook for you!"

Vaggie blinked, "You don't have to I-"

"Oh no! I insist!" Alastor said already picking up Vaggie and walking out of the room, "I already know the perfect recipe! Oooh and after that you'll need to tell me your preference on desserts!"

"Will you stop picking me up!?" Vaggie yelled as she was literally being carried for the kitchen.

Yet, oddlt enough, Alastors excitement was adorable.

Maybe being friends with the guy wouldn't be so bad.

Just maybe.


	17. Chapter XVII: But you lost what you had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy! A new ship and future plot enters! Cherriness is confirmed to happen in this story, it was the first decision I put to a vote.   
> If you want to join in future decisions, interact with me and others, you're welcomed to join our discord server!  
> Link here: https://discord.gg/nb7MYK
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter took so long and is ultimately pretty short, like I said before this is suppose to be what happened at the end of the last chapter before it got deleted (stupid bad wifi) so I tried to add more to the scene to make it both more enjoyable to rewrite and more interesting for readers but due to personal stuff I couldn't add it without postponing it more. So hopefully this is still enjoyable! This was tough to get through,

Cherri had fucked up a lot in her life.

She was very aware, whether it was highschool, adult life or her unlife in hell, she always seemed to mess up.

And god did she really mess up.

Look for the past few days she been getting harassed by the radio demon, for really no reason, while Angel Dust flirted with the fucker she kept her focus on Vaggie.

So what was he pissy about?

So, yeah, could you blame her for trying to blow him up?

But when Vaggie got involved, god she wanted to scream.

It had been so long since she had a genuine friend, yes there was Angel Dust but obviously he couldn't be around all the time.

And even though Vaggie rejected her advances, both as girlfriends and friends with benefits, she was still glad they could at least be friends.

Vaggie was nice, a rarity in hell, attractive, was bad ass, and knew her way with weapons. She was cool and fun to hang up with.

She was intending to visit Vaggie as soon as she cleaned up her mess at Delphines theater, but...she ran into an issue.

Alastors shadow.

She was on her way to the hotel, hoping to get there as quick as possible but, something attacked her.

Cherri tried to fight it, but, bombs did work on shadows and it wasn't a thing she could necessarily punch and kick, so solution?

Run.

She had been running for several hours now and the fucker managed to hit her once or twice, she had several cuts, and many bruises. 

She was limbing and was very tired, god she felt like she was going to pass out. 

Shakily she climbed up a barbed fence, cutting herself more as she climbed and instead of landing on her feet on the other side she landed on her face and she couldn't find herself able to stand up.

She could practically feel she shadow coming after her, oh god, she wasn't sure if she was mentally prepared for whatever it had in store for her.

She closed her eye and took one deep breath, a single tear falling down her cheek, this was just like her death.

As she waited she suddenly heard a loud blast, and it was followed by a weak, warped, sound whimper.

"Pesky shadow demon." An all too familiar voice hissed out.

Cherri opened her eye, and forced herself to sit up a bit, resting her upper body on her elbows, to see what the hell just happened.

And frankly, she'll be even more damned.

It was Pentious. 

The shadow was nowhere in sight but Pentious held some weird gun, she assumed he managed to shoot it with whatever the hell he invented.

Finally the snake put his gun away and noticed Cherri slithering over.

"Gettin' lazy old man!? Letting someone else wear me out then finishing me off!? Pathetic!" Cherri yelled, hoping it was enough to convince him to leave her alone.

She would rather not give this edgelord the pleasure of finally defeating her.

However instead of pulling out another weapon or saying some cheesy liner, he simply looked over her and his features shifted into concern.

"You're hurt." He said simply.

"I'm well aware dumbass!" Cherri hissed, "Now piss off before I make you!"

"How? You're in no condition to fight," he leaned down a bit, "You're bleeding quite a lot, perhaps the best thing is-"

Cherri slapped him when he got close enough, and tried to scoot away, desperately grabbing onto the fench behind her even though it cut her hands. "I said piss off!"

Pentious simply rubbed his check, only looking semi annyoed, "My dear you need treatment."

"I can handle myself!" Cherri yelled.

Pentious gave her a look, "So you want me to leave you here? Tell me, what will you treat those cuts with? You seldom wore enough clothing to tear off much, and how will you get to anywhere safe? It doesn't look like you'll be able to walk for some time. Will you just wait for someone else, with far less innocent intentions to find you?"

"I'll- I'll!" She huffed, "Look! I'll figure something out alright!?"

Pentious let out a suspicious hum, "Right."

Before Cherri could even think of a response, he wrapped his tail around her and lifted her up beginning to slither away.

"Hey! What the fuck!" She yelled, "Put me down you blackhat rip off!"

"Oh hush," Pentious said, "I am a gentle man and can't leave a woman bleeding out on the streets!"

"GENTLEMAN MY ASS PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!!" Cherri screamed.

Pentious didn't respond.

"MOTHER FUCKIN ASSHOLE DANGER NOODLE!! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!! PUT ME THE HELL DOWN BEFORE I TIE YOU INTO A FUCKIN BUTTERFLY KNOT!! DO YOU HEAR ME EDGELORD!? I'LL-"

Cherri sat on the couch in the danger noodles living room, pouting while Pentious and some of the eggboyos tended to her wounds.

"I hope you know, this changes nothing." She huffed, "So don't expect any favors from me."

"I wasn't going to ask any," He replied rather matter of factly, as he banged another cut, "Though I will ask something," he began, "What did you do to piss off the radio demon?"

Cherri frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb, I would recognize his shadow magic from anywhere and from the looks of it, you seemed to have really irked him." He said, finally finishing as he wrapped up another cut, having finally finished he slithered over to the loveseat across from Cherris.

Cherri let out a defeated sigh and let herself relax a bit in the oddly comfy couch she was placed on, "I honest to god, don't know," she said, "I mean unlike my friend Angel Dust, I've pretty much avoided the guy, yet for some reason he's decided to hate me. It's been days and he's either glaring or making his shadow torment me. Now today I think he was going to kill me or hell, god knows what." She shivered at the idea of becoming one of his meals or toture victims for all of eternity.

Quickly she tried to change the subject,

"Why did you help me?" She asked suddenly, "And don't give me that whole 'im a gentleman' speech, you didn't hesitate for a second to try and shoot my head off during turf wars."

"Well, first off, turf wars are business. There not personal. Just because I attack you then doesn't mean that outside of them I would leave you to bleed." He explained, "Plus I would rather not give Alastor the pleasure of seeing someone he hates dead or whatever he was planning."

Cherri glared, "Business?"

"Yes. I see turf and thus, turf wars all as business. I never take anything personally. I only attack people when they get involved, which at the time of your attack, you weren't." He explained calmly, "I never had any personal reason to attack you."

Cherri blinked, taking in this information, this was oddly expected coming from Pentious.

I mean, yeah, she knew the guy was smart and all. I mean just look at all the shit he invents, but she always expected this immaturity to him.

It was hard to properly put into words but from his over dramatic attitude he always seemed more like a smart teenager playing super villain rather than an actual adult villain with a dramatic flair.

So this oddly mature, almost mob boss like mentality was unexpected to say the least.

"Right, I get that." Cherri said finally, "Still, that doesn't explain why you helped me, yes you had no personal reason to kill me but you also had no personal reason to keep me alive."

An eggboyo came up with a tray of tea and some other things, placing it on the coffee table between them.

"Care for some tea? Prehaps some candy?" Pentious asked, picking up his cup of tea and happily taking a sip.

"I'm good.." Cherri said, shaking her head.

Finally after his long sip, he let out a contented sigh before continuing to talk, "To answer your question, even when it involves business I never really wanted to see you dead or badly hurt, you are an intriguing young woman. Honestly, I look forward to our little fights." He said, "So really leaving you there felt unthinkable."

Cherri him a look, not sure if she believed him or not. She supposed it added up, but she wasn't sure if a guy like Pentious could really be interested in her. 

I mean, she was cool and all, but some old dignified British dude taking interest in some Aussie punk in her twenties felt unthinkable.

"Besides," Pentious spoke again, "An enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Cherri blinked, "What?"

"I doubt that after what his shadow did you and Alastor are on good terms. And I have my own grude against him." Pentious explained.

Cherri would have risen one eyebrow, but she only one so,

"What are you getting at?" She asked suspiciously,

"I happen to know a few demons that have some magic enchanted items that can defeat or at least apprend him for a long period of time. So I happened to form a partnership with them, all I need is to help them get close enough to Alastor." He explained.

Cherris eye widened, "Is that why you were auditioning for the play?"

"Well that and..." a grin formed on his face, "I really like acting!"

Cherri chuckled, "Okay fair enough, but why are you telling me this?"

"Well you've seem to manage to get closer to him than I have and I'm sure you want your revenge." Pentious hummed.

A small smile formed on her face, "That's true, but knowing you there's more involved, and if there's cash I want my piece."

"Smart girl," Pentious chuckled, "Yes they've offered me a large cash prize and if you help we'll split it."

Cherri hummed approvingly, "Okay, I'm down, but on one condition."

Pentious raised a curious eyebrow, "Go on,"

"Only Alastor gets snatched or hurt, everyone else is left out of it." She said, mainly keeping Vaggie in mind.

"Works perfectly, they only want Alastor any way." Pentious chuckled and held out his hand, "So it's a deal then?"

Cherri shook his hand and a yellow magical aura formed around them, "Deal."

The radio demon will regret ever laying his hands on her.


	18. Chapter XVIII: Angel of the Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, work has been killin' me

'I'll eat your shitty cooking if you can actually seriously impress me with the work you're doing for this hotel, for once'

Guess he finally did impress her.

Vaggie hummed as she sat down at the kitchen table and Alastor was preparing whatever concoction he was brewing up.

Slowly she looked over at him, he looked so happy when he was cooking, genuinely happy.

Again, he looked oddly cute.

Guess he really was growing on her, huh?

He was like an infection, first you didn't notice you add it and when you do it's too late to do anything.

Even though she supposed she and Alastor were "friends" now, she was still worried this would end up being some type of trap, trick or something of the sort.

Vaggie rarely welcomed friendship, companionship, or most relationships for that matter, so many times it just came back to bite her in the ass.

Even with Charile, someone she trusted with her entire soul, broke her heart in the end.

Now there was Alastor, someone that was a hundred times worse, yet, here he was making food for her.

Yes Alastor had reached a, "not as much of a jerk as she thought" status, he was still a murderer, a cannibal, and a manipulator, but not the pure evil being she thought.

And though it still felt unthinkable, maybe he could change.

In that dark empty abyss in his chest, their seemed to be something at the bottom the resembled a heart.

Maybe with some guidance, it could grow and thrive, maybe he could become a decent guy.

Honestly it gave her flashbacks to before she met Charlie.

Vaggie was sad to admit it, but she had been a pretty shitty person before joining this hotel, not a murderer though still only a few steps being better than Alastor.

So, yeah, she didn't have much of a right to judge but she had bettered herself. And this deer asshole couldn't ruin her progress.

Still, maybe he could become better. Especially if he ended up with Charile.

Vaggie looked back to staring at the ceiling light, lights were always awesome, though an idea suddenly occured to her.

What would have happened if she met Alastor long before Charile?

Would they be friends? Allies? 

Suddenly an idea sent a shiver down her spine.

Could they possibly be lovers?

Vaggies stomach turned at the idea, but knowing who she was back then she would have been willing if Alastor offered.

As grossed out as she was, she had to realize that Alastor claimed he wasn't one for romance so she probably shouldn't think too hard about it.

"Tell me my dear, do you prefer chicken or pork?" Alastor asked suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Um...chicken." Vaggie answered before shifting around in her seat a bit, "You know, I can help cook, I-"

"Oh no!" Alastor quickly interrupted, "This is my opportunity to serve you, however we can gladly cook together some other time."

"Oh yeah?" Vaggie asked, "Guess I can finally learn what grits are or whatever they were called."

"Oh trust me, it's my next priority." Alastor chuckled.

Vaggie chuckled as well, rolling her eyes a bit at him, "Alright, but I get to introduce you to some quality food as well."

Alastor hummed, "Like what? Do educate me.."

Vaggie smirked a little, "Have you ever tried fried ice cream?"

Alastor turned to her a curious eyebrow raised, "You can fry ice cream??"

Vaggie giggled before she could give a response Alastor turned back to what he was cooking and loudly exclaimed, "It's finished!"

He was really like an excitable little kid wasn't he?

Alastor rushed his food on a plate and hurried over to the table, only then did Vaggie realized what he made.

"Are those....tamales?" She asked hesitantly.

Alastor nodded excitedly as he scooted the plate over to her, "Cashed in a favor to get Hugo to get me the recipe. Took me a few days to perfect but I believe it should suit the little does liking."

It was only now that Vaggie questioned that pet name.

'Little doe', didn't really make sense because she obviously wasn't a deer demon and yes she might be small to Alastor but SHE IS A COMPLETELY NORMAL HEIGHT, IT'S NOT HER FAULT THAT EVERYONE IN HELL IS GOD DAMN EIGHT HUNDRED FEET TALL!!!

Those reasons aside, it didn't feel like a pet name that someone would give a friend, maybe she was just thinking to much about it. This was Alastor and he enjoyed messing around with people.

Vaggie looked at the tamales and then looked back at Alastor,

He looked so ridiculously excited, eagerly looking at her with his goofy grin even wider than usual. 

A small smile formed on her face, "Thanks bambi,"

Alastors ears twitched curiously and he tilted his head, "Bambi?"

"Yeah," Vaggie said with a shrug, "Firgured if im suddenly a 'little doe' makes sense you're bambi." Honestly she was feeling a little sheepish now.

Alastor gave her a look and a half hearted shrug, "Guess it maked sense now that we're friends."

Honestly he was so happy over the idea of befriending her and thought he could never get tired of hearing the word, yet, why did he feel unsatisfied?

He was ecstatic at the revelation, but for some reason he still felt this feeling, this feeling of wanting to be closer, to......hold her.

He shook his head, he was just impatient, he just got her approval, he couldn't expect to be all buddy buddy and touchie feelie with her immediately.

Vaggie at first opened the tamale and looked inside it skeptically,

"I didn't put anything bad in it." Alastor assured, desperately just waiting for her to take a bite.

Vaggie slowly put it back together and picked it up.

Oh she was being painfully slow, it was almost like she was teasing him.

She went to take a bite and of course the moment got ruined.

Oddly enough by himself.

His shadow shot into the room, the doors widely busting open, making both of them jump in shock.

Instantly it went to Alastor, whimpering in pain like a puppy dog.

"Goodness man! What happened?" Alastor asked as he reached out to him, indeed looks like someon3 struck him with some light magic.

It responded in its own twisted tongue that only Alastor could understand, whatever he said Alastor let out a disapproving, "tsk" before healing it. "Well that's your own fault."

Vaggie furrowed her brows a bit in concern, "Is it alright?"

Alastors shadow seemed to jump at the sound of Vaggied voice turning to her frantically, seeming to just realize that she's in the room.

Upom seeking Vaggie it proceeded to frickin tackle the tiny moth. Lunging at her at full speed knocking her and the chair she was sitting on down to the ground.

Vaggie screeched and attempted to push her it away expecting an attack, but instead the shadow wrapped its dark body around her almost like a snake would leaving unable to move much and it.....

Began kissing her face.

What?

Frantically it placed kisses all over her face, like an over eager puppy dog that greeted his owner when it first came home.

Vaggie couldn't get out much of a response but she couldn't even think of anything before she could fully process the situation.

Alastor stood up from his chair an instant furry ignited inside him, "Oh for christ sake! Control yourself! Off! NOW!" He almost growled, his hand having a red glow as he (somehow) grabbed his shadow and removed it off the girl.

"I-" Vaggie let out as she slowly stood up, "What the hell was all that!?" She loudly exclaimed.

Alastor let go of his shadow and it almost seemed to smirk, "Looks like someone was happy to see that you're alright." His tone sounded rather annoyed, his smile barely on his face.

Quickly his smile widened, though that was only because Alastor realized what had happened.

He had gotten jealous......of himself.

What.

That made no sense, yes he was aware his interest and fascination in Vaggie was different from his other friends which is why he was more protective, but his shadow was more or less an extension of him. 

Why would he have any reason to get jealous of himself? Was it perhaps that he wanted to hug her just like it did? He couldn't quite wrap his head around it.

"Honestly that thing needs a leash," Vaggie said dusting herself off, only seeming semi annoyed, "Have you ever heard of personal space?" She asked the shadow 

It gave another wrapped answer, which Vaggie didn't understand but it made Alastor let out a loud gasp, "You pervert!" He scolded.

Vaggie gave a curious look, but decided she was better off not knowing.

She turned back to the table, noticing that she and hr chair weren't the only thing that the shadow knocked over.

"Oh, uh, Al..." Vaggie called out softly, as she looked down at the tamales on the floor.

Alastor looked down at the sight and let out a very defeated sounding sigh. "And I worked so hard on those."

He kept his smile but Vaggie could read him well enough to steal he was somewhat genuinely upset,

She walked over to him and gave his arm a reassuring pat, "Hey, it's not too bad, you can cook for me another time. Hell like I said we can cook together sometime."

Alastor sighs and smiles, "Right, suppose I could go ahead and make some dessert, do you want-"

Another interruption.

A much more annoying one.

A fluffy eight foot tall annoying interruption.

Angel Dust.

"Vags!" He called out, running over and hugging her, "Man! Don't scare us like that! You don't wanna lose another eye do ya?" He laughed, quickly letting go.

Unlike Alastor he knew how to mostly avoid getting sucker punched by the little moth.

However, the spider only further annoyed Alastor, must everyone try and get close to Vaggie??

Though, thankfully for said spider, Alastors jealousy was replaced by confusion.

I mean, it was one thing to get jealous over someone Vaggie showed legitimate romantic interest in, but over himself and Angel Dust?

God Vaggie couldn't stand Angel Dust, so why was he so aganist him getting close to her? Yes, maybe that might take away from attention toward himself, but still.

Vaggie meanwhile didn't seem bothered by Angels embrace, she just looked confused. 

"You were worried?" She asked baffled.

"Of course! Need someone to keep my ass in line don't I?" He chuckled, "Either way, Chariles was gonna check up on ya in your room but looks like you were here."

Alastor raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you come her?"

"Was gonna fix Vags up somethin' ta eat but looks like you beat me to it." He joked before looking down at the food on the floor, "And failed."

Vaggie shook her head with a small chuckle, "Ic Chariles in my room I better go find her before she freaks out over the fact I'm missing." 

She went ahead to leave the kitchen.

Always worried about Charlie it seemed, Alastor was bothered by that as well.

Alastor was going to follow her, but Angel put a hand on his shoulder, he turned, glaring at him and fully ready to smack his stupid grinning face before Angel Dust said the magic words.

"Delphine and her wife are gonna come over later, maybe we can fix all the girls something tasty for tonight?"

Alastors grin actually widened because of Angel Dust for the first time in forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finally realizing his feelings for Vaggie aren't purely "friendly", about time


	19. Chapter XIX: Caught in Headlights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys been awhile huh?
> 
> My wifi has been terrible lately, so even though this chapter had been done for awhile I couldn't upload it until now. Guess be thankful I brought my laptop to the doctors office lmao

Vaggie thought she would have found Charlie where Angel Dust said she would be. In her room, or at least, close to it.

Instead she found her in the lobby, talking with Lenore.

"Oh Vaggie!" Charile called out, happy to see her, "Oh thank satan that you're alright, I was just about to check on you."

"Right." Vaggie said, her tone almost seeming uncertain, "Why are you here Lenore?"

"Oh I was asking Charile about the hotel and-"

"She's becoming a member!" Charile exclaimed excitedly, "Sorry. I just couldn't wait to tell it."

"Oh. Thats great Nory." Vaggie said walking closer over to the two, "I know becoming a better person is hard, but redemption will be worth all the trouble in the end."

"Oh. I don't really believe in redemption," Lenore explained calmly, "I just needed to find someway to get a new script for the play and Charile offered me one if I joined her program. Plus, the free rooming is something I really need right now."

Vaggies smile shrunk a bit and she let out a small sigh, well, it was better than nothing right? "Well, okay then, but who knows? Maybe you'll be the first one to get into heaven."

"Doubtful." Lenore said simply, "Oh, by the way, what happened? I keep hearing about you getting hurt."

Vaggie groaned a bit, "Long story short, we had a small accident in Delphines theater."

"Did Delphie use fireworks again?" Lenore asked bluntly.

"Why do you assume it's my fault!?" Delphine asked suddenly barging into the lobby, a few others following behind her. 

Two she recognized, such as Tallia and Mascara, the others she didn't know.

One was some weird crow man and the other was a lady with lava like horns.

"Delphine?" Vaggie asked hesitantly, "What are you doing here?" 

"I was coming to check on you, and hopefully make up for your accident with a little care package, but then I come in here to find SOMEONE slandering my good name!" She huffed dramatically before pointing to Nory, "I'll have you know that firework stunt was amazing! Grand! Powerful! And-"

"Knocked you unconscious." Nicholas added,

"Broke both of your legs," Mascara continued,

"Burned half of your back." Lenore said,

"Started a fire," Tallia said as well,

Eleanor spoke as well, "Let's not forget-"

"OKAY I GET IT!!" Delphine said her accent almost dropping again, as her face flushed, aggressively stomping one of her feet and waving her arms around like she was having a temper tantrum. She took a few deep breaths before letting out a huff, "But say what you will, but that stunt looked extraordinary!"

Nicholas shrugged, "She has a point."

Eleanor gave him a slight punch on the arm and a disapproving look, while Vaggie laughed at their antics.

"Well that's sweet of you Delphine but I'm fine, besides it wasn't your fault for what happened." Vaggie said with a chuckle,

"Oh please, its nothing and it still happened at my theater, I need to take some responsibility as well." Delphine said giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Plus we already made the care package!" Tallia announced, forcefully shoving it into Vaggies arms.

"Oh...well...thanks?" Vaggie said, put off by the positive attention. Not hating it, just unuse to receiving it, especially by people she wasn't too familiar with.

So far Delphine, Tallia and even Cherri were the nicest people to her so far. Well, outside of Charlie that is, though honestly her relationship with her had been slowly diminishing. 

Though, now that she thought about it, Alastor had also went out of his way to be nice to her a lot, but that was a recent development and his situation was different from the others.

"Honestly though, I doubt she'll need that package," the bird man spoke interrupting her thoughts, "You seem to have healed unusually quick, I'd figure you be out for at least a few more hours, if not all day."

Vaggie squinted, "Right....who are you?"

"Oh! Sorry! Where are my manners?" He chuckled, "Dr. Nicholas at your service!" He said playfully tipping his hat.

"He's the guy that bandaged you up after the accident," Delphine informed with a giggle.

"Oh," Vaggie let out, "Well thank you for your service."

"Ah! No need to thank me!" Nicholas said waving his hand, "Besides you're a lot tougher than I thought, I didn't need to do as nearly as much as I would usually do for a bomb victim and you don't have a single scar on you! Impressive!"

Vaggie gave an awkward chuckle, "It's no big deal. Besides demons heal from shit all the time."

Thats when everyone took a small pause and a small laugh came from Tallia, "Oh right, I don't think anyone told her."

Mascara let out a hum before responding to Vaggies confused expression, "Those bombs had holy water mixed into them.."

"Holy water!?" Vaggie asked, shocked. 

Holy water wasn't unheard of but it was hard to get your hands on and pretty damn dangerous, guess it meant Cherris bombs posed more of a threat than Vaggie thought and explained Alastors panicked reaction.

Honestly she thought he was being melodramatic as usual but it turns out an actual threat was at hand.

"Yeah, so it's a little weird that you have little to no permanent injuries or scars." Eleanor spoke up,

Vaggie felt a little panicked at the statement but thankfully Delphine spoke up.

"What does it matter? Vaggie is here and she's fine. The more important issue is how we're gonna deal with little Miss Cherri." She huffed.

"What do you mean?" Charlie, asked confused.

"What do I mean? I mean, the psychopath threw a BOMB in MY theater!" Delphine exclaimed, "Look, I'm all for dramatics, but if you are gonna kill somebody at least have the decency to leave others unharmed!"

"Or have the bravery to finish those you did harm off!" Tallia added.

"Exactly!" Delphine agreed.

Vaggie blinked at that last statement, though generally wasn't that surprised by the fact the couple had a dark side, it was hell after all.

"Look, Cherri did overreact but Alastor had been harassing her for awhile now, so it's not completely her fault. I'll talk to her and this will be the last incident like this." Vaggie explained.

"Yeah! Cherri made a bad decision but she's not a bad person, everyone deserves a second chance!" Charlie reaffirmed.

Delphine sighed, "I know you two really believe in all that redemption stuff but this is a business. Not a charity. I can't risk having my entire theater blown up now."

"Yeah, no offense, but usually this kind of behavior would get you banned." Eleanor pointed out, "Letting Cherri out of the play might be the best option and the tamest one. Business is business after all."

"Fair. Though We'll have to replace her if we let her go and not many demons will be willing to put in this much effort for free." Mascara pointed out.

Charlie nodded in agreement, "Also Angel wouldn't be too happy if we kicked his bestie out, even if we had justifiable reasons."

Delphine hummed, taking in all this information before speaking, "Hm, alright, I'll let Cherri stay for now but one more incident like this then I'll literally kick her out while doing somersaults."

"She's not kidding, she will." Tallia confirmed with a giggle.

Vaggie chuckled, before realizing something, "Wait where is Cherri?" 

Vaggie didn't know her that well, but she didn't seem like the type to run off when her friend was hurt.

Delphine gave a questioning look, "You mean she isn't already here?"

Vaggie frowned and shook her head.

"Odd," Delphine said simply, "She said she was heading here as soon as Alastor dragged you off."

Delphine gave a half hearted shrug, seeming unworried about the matter as well as everyone else, yet Vaggie couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

She could just be paranoid and overreacting, but if Cherri ran off or got distracted all of a sudden, it made Vaggie question how much Cherri really cared about her.

"Wait, where are the others?" Vaggie asked suddenly, realizing the stage crew wasn't here,

"Oh Riggy and that little cyclops girl stayed behind to finish cleaning up," Delphine said

"And the drunk cat fell asleep in the vase," Tallia added.

Vaggie chuckled, "That sounds like Husk.."

Before they could all continue conversing, Angel Dust poke his head in,

"Hey, you hoes hungry?" He asked roughly, "Me and smiles made some grub and made a little too much, was wonderin' if you fuckers would like any."

"Ooo! Al made some food!? What kind!? Man he's such an amazing cook," Charlie squealed, running over.

Lenore shrugged, "I could eat," she added, slowly following behind Charile.

"Wonder if Al made that weird fleshy soup again," Tallia wondered out loud following after the rest ot them, "Or maybe he put fingers in the mozzarella sticks again!"

Delphine sighed, "Tally we talked about this," she said following after motioning for Nicholas, Eleanor and Vaggie to follow which they all did. 

Vaggie couldn't speak for the rest of them, but she was hungry and felt bad she couldn't try Alastors food earlier.

They all entered the dining room, Alastor and Angel Dust began handing out bowls and serving everyone.

Huh, they were actually getting along.

Vaggie didn't think much of it past if being slightly surprising, yet, why did she have this feeling about it?

Maybe she was afraid that Alastor would be a negative influence on Angel? Yeah, that was probably it.

Alastor gave her a bowl of the food they made, (surprise surprise its Jambalaya) she gave him a look, but sat down to try it anyway.

She was still pretty certain this wouldn't change her feelings on jambalaya but she try it to make Alastor happy.

As everyone else gathered around, talking and eating the food suddenly Vaggie noticed the one person not eating.

It was Delphine.

She didn't look particularly happy or upset but she was aimlessy just stirring around the jambalaya with a bored expression.

"Everything alright Delphie?" Vaggie asked curiously, 

"Hm? Oh. Everythings fine." Delphine said looking up, "I just can't eat this."

Before Vaggie could question this, Tallia spoke up, "She's a vegetarian a lot of meats upset her stomach."

"Oh." Vaggie let out sympathetically, before looking around at everyone else, then back at Delphine.

Everyone was too busy eating and talking with each other to really notice the situation, honestly Vaggie felt instantly bad for her. 

It was one thing to be given a meal you can't eat, but to have to sit there hungry while everyone else enjoys said meal.

Damn, that's gotta suck.

"You should tell Alastor, I'm sure he'll-"

"Alastor already knows." Delphine interrupted simply, scowling.

To speak of the devil Alastor walked over to the bunny, placing a glass beside her and filling it with wine.

Alastor didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. His smug look said it all, as Delphine glared at him. 

He seemed to want and say something to Vaggie but immediately Angel Dust pulled him away. 

Good thing to, because Vaggie would have chewed the bastard out for intentionally isolating Delphine like this.

The no good shitlord.

It made her blood boil, and she would definitely give him a talking to later but for now she was not going to let Delphine go neglected like this.

Though, of course, knowing Alastor if she tried anything to help the bunny he'll try to distract her, convince her not to or something of the sort.

It was how people like Alastor established dominance over people smaller than them that they didn't like. By making them feel left out or like they had no control.

Vaggie knows situations like these all to well.

Which is one of the many reasons why it pissed her off so much.

Quickly she came up with an excuse, one that made sure Alastor wouldn't bother them.

She did a small act of her looking at her skirt and them acting like she just noticed something, before looking back up at Delphine.

"Uh, Delphie? Mind if I ask you a question?" She asked, doing her best to look worried. 

"Hm? What is it hun?" Delphine asked, a concerned expression on her face, buying her act.

"Can we talk alone? I'm having, woman issues." She said pretending to cringe a bit and be embarrassed.

A flurry of emotions flew across her face, clearly a bit stunned and confused as to why Vaggie would ask Delphine about this all of a sudden, but it seemes she caught on to the fact she was trying to get them not just alone but where they be alone uninterrupted.

"Oh, sure thing, I'm sure I have a few feminine products you can use." Delphine gave a look to Tallia before standing up along with Vaggie, the two making their exit.

Alastor was quick to notice the two leaving and called out to them, "And where might you two gals be headin'?"

"Tampons." Was all Vaggie said before she and Delphine rushed out of the room.

Alastor frowned, tilting his head in confusion before looking to everyone else at the table, "What the hell is a tampon??"

Charlie sighed, "Oh dear, come sit by me, I'll explain it." 

Everyone else either laughed or cringed while the very confused deer sat by Charlie.

Tallia chuckled before reaching for Delphines untouched wine glass, "Well while my honeybunnys gone I'm gonna indulge-"

"NO!" Nicholas, Eleanor, Mascara and Lenore shouted, before Mascada rushed over and pulled the wine glass away.

"Wha-" Tallia let out shocked, "What gives???"

"Do you not remember the last time you got drunk?" Eleanor asked almost sounding angry.

"I still have nightmares about it." Nicholas said shivering at the memory.

"Pfft! Please! I wasn't that bad!" Tallia laughed.

"Oh yes you were." Mascara simply confirmed,

Lenore nodded in agreement, "I never want so see that again-"

"Your eyes are always closed you can't see anything!" Tallia exclaimed,

"Exactly." Lenore said holding up her hand

"Aw c'mon don't you guys trust me?" Tallia asked with a pout,

"No!" All four said at the same time.

Tallias pout intensified.

"Where are you taking me you little minx?" Delphine asked with a laugh, as Vaggie dragged her through the hotel. 

"I know what Alastor is doing and I'm not gonna stand for it." Vaggie said simply before pulling her into the kitchen.

What Vaggie was doing finally clicked for Delphine and she chuckled, "I would have been fine, you don't need to do this.."

"Please, it's nothing." Vaggie said pulling out some food from the cabinets in the kitchen, beginning to make something, "Besides I don't want that asshole succeeding in tormenting you."

Delphine simply hummed, before sitting down, seeming to accept the offer. "You and that Alastor are interesting," she commented idly.

Vaggie frowned a bit, "What do you mean?"

"The only person i've seen that Alastor respects as much as he does you is with Lucifer," Delphine said, "And you are one of the few people that don't seem to fear him."

Vaggie rolled her eyes, "Doesn't mean anything." She said simply, "Besides, I doubt Alastor really 'respects' me."

"Hm, doubt he would organize the play for someone he doesn't respect." Delphine chuckled.

Vaggie hummed, "This play isn't for me, it's for the hotel."

"Are you sure?" Delphine asked curiously, "He made you the director and has talked to me about trying to get you to take on a bigger part."

That last part made Vaggie freeze about before returning to her cooking.

Why she was the director was easily explained, she wrote the play, not that Delphine knew that but,

Why did he want her to perform so badly? To humiliate her? Mock her? Shame her?

Okay, maybe he wouldn't do that, especially after he's finally made so much progress with their relationship.

Why go through all the trouble of befriending her just to ruin it?

Maybe she was just thinking too much about it.

Finally, she finished Delphines little meal before she could think on it anymore.

"Here." She said handing the plate to her,

"Hm, salad?" Delphine asked looking over the dish.

"It's not much, but I tried to make it as special as possible." Vaggie chuckled, "It has a wide variety of vegetables and I used some of those cajun spices Alastor has to give it more flavor." To demonstrate she got a fork and placed some on it to better show it to her.

She intending to give Delphine the plate and the fork to her, but Delphine took this as the invitation to lean over and eat off the fork still in her hand.

Her lips grazing aganist her finger tips.

Vaggie blushed a bit, she had not intended to try and feed her, it felt like an weirdly romantic gesture.

Delphine pulled back and munched on it, taking in the taste, "Delicious~" she giggled with a playful wink.

Vaggie simply laughed, blushing even more.

Little did the two girls know, Alastor had watched their little exchange.

He noticed the girls taking a while and even though now thanks to Charile he had more knowledge of females than he cared to, he doubted it took this long.

And he found the girls in the kitchen, he would have made himself known but their little exchange threw him off guard and he ended up eavesdropping.

But after what he just saw,

He was going to rip that bunny limp from limp throw her heart in blender then force that ghostly whore of a wife to drink it.

How DARE she!?

She gets a meal prepared for her by the precious little moth, then the darling feeds it to her and she has the nerve to flirt with her and fluster her up afterwards! 

Alastor could feel himself beginning to transform into his demon form.

He'll make that fishnet wearing fake brit whore pay!

No one but him should get such luxuries from Vaggie, no one but him should see that cute blush of hers, no one but him should get to try her cooking!

Dammit the little slut bunny robbed him of another opportunity to have Vaggie finally try his cooking and now got to eat Vaggies cooking before him!?

Oh he will make her suffer!

No one touches his Vaggie!-

Wait.

Hold up.

Slowly Alastors anger was replaced with confusion.

Why? Why was he so angry? For god sakes what was he going on about? His Vaggie? Murdering Delphine? What?

For as much as Delphine flirted with other girls she would never betray Tallia like that and no matter how many issues they had in the past to kill Delphine would be to lose of his most valued workers.

Any of his demonic transformations stopped and he turned him back to normal.

His Vaggie? Where did that come from? He didn't own the girl!

Yet, why was it that the idea of Delphine possibly being with Vaggie so upsetting to him? Hell why had her possibly being with Cherri upset him?

It did not make sense.

He never had this issue with Husk or Niffty, hell not even with Rosie or Mimzy. 

Was this a special kind of friendship? Maybe he felt something akin to fatherly or brotherly love? Was that what this is?

Alastor thought and pondered more slowly walking away from the kitchen.

He really thought about his feelings toward Vaggie, his need to be close to her, wanting to know more about her and how he desperately tried to earn her approval.

He laughed a bit.

Last time he was like this he had been in love-

Alastor froze.

Suddenly, his emotions finally dawned on him.

No.

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

He paled, his grin dropping and his eyes wide.

He couldn't be. He can't be. It was was impossible, insane, completely ludicrous!

He fell in love once and learned his lesson, no way in all of the nine circles of hell was he in love with Vaggie!

Surely he's mistaken! Wrong! Incorrect! It can't be!

Quickly he rushed off to find his hotel room to hide, no one could see him like this.

Instantly images of Vaggie flooded his mind.

He couldn't love her now! Could he??

How could he love such a brute of a woman? Someone so fearless and brave to stand up to him of all people. How could he love such a kind girl that despite how she may seem helped others? How could he love her fiery temper and strength? How could he love her beautiful smile and precious laugh?

How could he love such a wonderful beautiful smart witty amazing woman?

Oh dear he was in trouble.

Quickly he found a vacant hotel room, it wasn't the one Charlie had given him but it would work.

He ran in and nearly sank to the ground at the revelation.

He tried to disapprove it. But everytime he thought of the girl all he wanted was to adore her, make her happy and hold her. Even when he though of doing more romantic things like hand holding, kissing or god forbid...sex.

Things like that at best weren't interesting to him and at worse were very disgusting.

But when it came to Vaggie, he......wanted it. God he even felt arousal at the idea of sleeping with her.

How.....how could have this have happened!?

Dear god, what should he do!? What can he do!?

Oh what a cruel thing that moth was, ripping out his heart and making it feel something!

He should destroy her, end her, send her away, end this blasted feeling! But god forbid he couldn't!

He couldn't harm one hair on her little head, even if he wanted to.

It was outright unthinkable, despite his sadistic nature the idea of her in pain hurt him more than anything.

He wanted nothing of the sort, all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and kiss those delicate lips of hers.

Oh he was in trouble now, Vaggie could never love him, god it took her months for her to just not hate him. Someone would claim her, maybe Charlie would take her back, maybe it be Cherri, god forbid maybe Delphine and Tallia were swingers then they take the moth for themselves.

He was a hopless cause.

A hopless cause in love with Vaggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh duh duh! You all can make your 'deer caught in headlights' joke now ^-^


	20. Chapter XX: This wasn't part of the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update, don't get use to it

Alastor had been acting weird the past week.

As in, he was leaving Vaggie alone.

I mean, he didn't need to constantly be hovering over her but it was like he was intentionally avoiding her.

I mean, if Vaggie tried to talk to him he still responded, but he rarely talked to her with the same enthusiasm or as often, didn't invite her to go anywhere, hell often he would leave the room whenever she entered.

Vaggie honestly wasn't sure what to think or feel about it.

I mean, the annoying shit lord finally left her alone and she didn't have to worry about him anymore, but honestly she kinda missed the attention.

I mean, she didn't have many friends outside of Angel and Charlie so maybe she appreciated another one.

Yet, as soon as he earned her friendship, was suddenly all cold and distant.

Guess her assumptions were right, he was using her. He probably told Charlie all about how he won Vaggie over and she probably fell for him more.

She couldn't believe she thought he was genuine. 

Nope, he got want he wanted and now she was nothing to him.

She had been tossed aside by so many, by girlfriends, boyfriends, bosses, pimps, clients, family, friends, and even Charlie.

Hell, why did she even care so much? 

Alastor was a criminal, evil, scum, she didn't care if he left her or ignored her! Didn't give two fucks! He could up and die for all she cared!

Stupid no good shit lord!

Vaggie continued to fume as she checked some things out on the clipboard, they were doing rehearsal again and were now working on the second act.

Or, as Vaggie liked to call it, 'Where shit hits the fan'.

After the first act of introducing Gabriella and her friends, as well as establishing Gabriella as a well meaning but still rebellious teenager that was coping with a bad situation.

After the happy ending of the first act, showing Gabriella at least having friends and a future boyfriend on her side, what did the second act open up to?

Gabriellas mother dieing.

The second act started with Gabriellas mother wondering around in the streets desperately looking for her daughter before getting hit by a drunk driver on the side of the road.

She, Nicholas and Delphine had talked before hand about the special effects for portraying the accident, though it wasn't fully set up yet it was going to be a wonderfully gory delight when they got it working.

After that it goes to Gabriellas solo, singing about her grieving over her mother, the guilt she feels for being nearly responsible for it, and wondering how she'll handle all her siblings as being the eldest, she's now put in charge.

A sad somberful scene. 

Then the following scenes after portray Gabriellas fall into madness, having to take on multiple jobs to support her family, becoming a mother to her younger siblings, and even how it becomes so much she has to drop out of highschool to take on a full time job.

It only gets worse from there as she resorts to prostitution to be able to pay up the rent for her familys home, and finally when she gets involved with gangs.

Which introduced the plays main villains of the play, Antonio and Jada. Cherris and Angels parts.

It was a very god father vibe type of scene, of Antonio offering Gabriella money to be his informat of one of her pimps. To be a snitch if you want to put it in different terms, as Jada was there making sexual comments about Gabriella as well as joking about the situation.

Finally, after that, it was the scene of Gabriella reflecting on everything and what she has become, nearly having a mental break down before Lorenzo came.

He would ask where she has been in the past few months, saying how worried he and the twins were, then Gabriella would confide in him. Telling about nearly everyone that happened, only nearly because she doesn't mention the fact gangs have gotten involved.

After that, Lorenzo comforts her and then it starts the musical number.

It starts off with him recalling memories in a very lovely dovey way, it seems like he will confess first but Gabriella beats him to it.

This was the current scene they just now got to.

Alastor just started singing the opening lines to the song and Vaggie thought she was going to break her pen.

She thought that she was almost over Charlie and she wouldn't be this upset yet, after Alastors recent behavior seeing them together made her blood boil.

Damn they looked so happy together and she was just left on the sidelines huh? Typical.

Of course all of his attention would go to Charlie, who wouldn't want Charlie? She was perfect and Vaggie was just some random moth demon. She would get his praise, his cooking, his affection, his-

Hell she almost sounded like she was jealous of Charlie for being with Alastor and rather than vise versa, damn, wasn't that a thought?

She really needes to lie down, all this drama and stress was making her think crazy things.

Alastor felt like he was being eaten away from the inside.

Every time he saw the little moth he was instantly reminded of how much he loved her and how much he would never have her.

The urge to talk to her, to earn her praise, to have her look at him with that blasted adorable smile and to hold her in his arms, yet not be able to.

It was unbearable. He would rather jump head first into a pool of holy water than deal with this for one more second.

In an attempt to see if these feelings would die out, fade or something of the accord he avoided Vaggie as much as he could. Barley talking to her in weeks, yet, dammit they only got stronger.

He wanted to bash his head aganist the wall, why was this so frustrating!? Dammit feelings go away already!!

Despite all this, he did his best to keep his focus during all his scenes though worry began to build up as he was getting to the end of act two.

Admittedly with the shocking revelation that he had fallen in love, he had completely forgotten to finish reading the play.

He was lucky enough to remember Lorzenos first couple of verses before Gaberilla took over, but after that he had no idea where the song went from there.

He tried to keep his focus on Charlie as she began to start Gaberillas verse but his eyes kept drifting to Vaggie sitting behind the curtains.

She seemed to almost be scowling at them.

While no doubt she was so ridiculously cute whenever she was mad, this undoubtedly soured his mood.

Was she so jealous of Charlie spending time with him that she couldn't bother to hide it?

Rage slowly filled him, yes, always thinking about Charlie, Cherri or Delphine. Never sparing him a thought, oh no, out here flirting with all these women right in front of him.

It wasn't fair, so he didn't have breast or womanly curves, and he kinda murdered people, need it be so impossible to earn her love? When her affection came so easily to others?

He was certain it was obvious that he wasn't really paying attention or bothering to stay in character that much, thankfully Delphine didn't call him out on it though she could still be bitter about the dinner a few weeks ago and simply let him make a fool of himself to mock him later.

She was cruel like that.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it. Charlies next line snapped him back into reality.

"What I wouldn't give to be by your side~," she sang before speaking her next line, "Lorenzo, I love you! I truly do!! I've always loved you...my only regret is not telling you sooner."

Okay. Wait-

WHAT!?!

Hold up, hold up, hold the FUCK up!

Where the line did that line come from?? Was Charlie messing with him?? Was Delphine in on it!? Can someone please yell at her to stop messing around! Please!

No one did though and it looked like it was his turn to say the next line.

"Gaberilla...I-" Alastor forced himself to say and by pure luck that seemed to be what his line was.

Though nothing could have prepared him for was about to happen.

"Oh! Shut up and kiss me already!" Charlie said before proceeding to grab Alastor by his shirt and attempted to pull him into a kiss.

And Alastor, being the calm, wise, calculating shitlord we all know him as, what did he do in response?

Proceeded to firmly grab her by the shoulders, turn around and throw her across the room like a damn frisbee sending her flying across the room before she hit the wall.

"CHARLIE!" Vaggie called out, practically zooming across the room, running as fast as her legs could carry her. 

She made her way to the princess squatting beside her, frantically checking to make sure she was alright. Charlie was conscious though clearly hurt.

Alastor kept his distance, feeling a stabbing feeling in his chest seeing the two together. Had he overreacted to Charlie attempting to kiss him? Prehaps a little. But he didn't care at this point.

If Charlie was to get Vaggies attention then she deserved any pain he caused.

A few other people had gathered around, Vaggie after making sure Charlie was alright, left Nicholas to heal her as the moth stood up and turned to look at Alastor.

If glares could kill, Alastor would already be six feet under by now.

"What the actual FUCK Alastor!?" She nearly yelled, storming over to him.

"Oh don't you blame me!" Alastor nearly hissed, his grin barely staying on, "She's the one that tried to kiss me!" 

"That. Is. Part. Of. The Play! You noodle brain piece of shit radio host!" Vaggie said gritting her teeth, "Have you seriously still not read the entire script!"

"Well forgive me if I've been busy! But why in all nine circles of hell did you cast me as a love interest! You blatantly told me they were friends!" Alastor said clenching his fist.

"How fucking dense are you!?" Vaggie yelled, nearly shaking with rage, "It was obvious from the first act that they were in love! Maybe if you bothered to pay attention and read the rest of the play like you were suppose to this wouldn't have happened!"

Alastor simply huffed, before beginning to walk off in a rage leaving the room.

And unfortunately for both him and Vaggie, the moth followed after him in an almost equal if not bigger rage.

"Why are you being like this!?" Vaggie asked as the two stormed out of the building, "You can't just act like you haven't been after Charlie this entire time!"

"Excuse me!?" Alastor said his neck almost turning faster around than his body could, as he glared down at the small moth.

She had thought he had fallen for Charile of all people!? Fucking Charlie!? Like he would ever give that blonde bimbo anything past friendship!

Was she mocking him!? She knew from the start that he wasn't a man of romance. He didn't fall in love easily or very quickly! Yet, she supposedly thought that the princess of hell had been the one to claim his heart!?

"Are you stupid or are you self projecting THAT much!?" He nearly yelled out making Vaggie take a step back, he had never talked to her like this before. "You are quite the harlot! Everyone knows your after Charlie! Satan forbid you're after any woman you can get your hands on! Tell me is it satisfying to be such a slut!?"

Alastors words weren't serious, he was just angry and they held no weight, however Alastor had no idea how much those words hurt Vaggie.

"I don't love anyone! Not Charlie! Not even Niffty or Husk! I love no one! And I never will!" He continued on, "You have shown the most balant disrespect by casting me as a love interest! I told you from the start that I don't like romance! Yet apparently you were more content to tell me how much you hate me rather than listen you little-"

Before he could continue, Vaggie delivered a hard slap to his face, almost making him stumble backwards.

This would have ignited his rage but then he saw the tears going down Vaggies face and any anger instantly vanished.

"You stupid stupid deer," Vaggie said, not yelling hell she didn't even sound that mad, just hurt, "You don't know anything do you?" She said almost sobbing, "You don't wanna be in my play then fine! I never wanted you in this play! Never wanted you as a friend!" 

Alastor felt his heart breaking, slowly reaching out to her, "Vaggie..."

"Don't touch me!" She said slapping away his hand, "Can't believe I thought anymore of you! No good shit lord!" She yelled out before running off.

Alastor stood there speechless, all of his actions and what he just said, suddenly all hitting him like a bag of bricks.

Oh deer.

He really fucked up this time didn't he?

Vaggie didn't make it to the hotel, she quickly ran into a bar and into their bathrooms, crying as she sat in an empty stall.

Mentally she cursed Alastor, wondering why this hurt so much. She should have expected this by now, especially from someone like him.

God she never learned her lesson.

'Tell me is it satisfying to be such a slut?'

The same words she said to her, the exact same words.

She could still see those pirecing red eyes, that gold mask over half of her pale face, and feel her claws digging into her.

She memory made her want to cry more and vomit at the same time.

Damn you Alastor, she wouldn't fall for this again.

"The sun will come out tomorrow...bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow," Vaggie singed to herself, in attempt to calm herself down but this time it didn't work, "There'll be sun.." she said before breaking down sobbing again.

Damn you Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think it would stay wholesome forever? Alastor has the emotional control and comprehension of a five year old and Vaggie is Vaggie. Things be getting messy from here.


	21. Chapter XXI: A man could hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, means probably a lot of spelling errors. I'm trying guys T_T

To say the past week had been tense would be an understatement.

Things continued on as usual for the most part, but Alastor and Vaggie haven't exchanged one word since their fight.

Both of them actively avoiding each other, everyone in the hotel knew something was up.

Though no one knew exactly what was going on, figuring this was a case of frenemies taking things too far.

Only Husk knew what was going on.

Now he might not be the sharpest of nails, but Husk prided himself in noticing what others often didn't.

He wouldn't say he was a wise old man that always gave the best advice, but he was certainly one of the more mature, insightful, and frankly often had the most common sense.

Now despite what age he died, it had become obvious that age didn't mean shit in hell.

I mean if you wanted to get technical, he and Alastor if you counted their age when they died and their time in hell they were well over a hundred years old, by the same notion Niffty was nearly ninety, Angel Dust was at least eight or seventy, and Vaggie was probably getting close to her thirties 

Hell and that's not even mentioning Charlie who is well over two hundred years old.

However, something that he noticed is that often people that die at a certain age then to stay in that mindset.

Teenages often still thought the same way teenagers did, older folk often had the maturity of someone older, etc, etc.

And even though it wasn't unheard of for demons to age up mentality even after their death, it was still kinda rare.

Hell borns were an entirely different story all together, seeming to age at a much slower and entirely different rate from humans. 

Point was, Husk was one of the few people in hell that lived to an old age.

Granted others have lived to be older but still, Husk had seen pretty much everything life had to offer and honestly after a few years hell stopped surprising him as well. 

He seen all types of scenarios, how they played out, and meet all type of people.

Often he was able to read people really good and often tell what was going to happen, I mean, he wasn't a psychic or anything and he had gotten things wrong before, but he often got things right more often than wrong.

And one of the people he could read best? Alastor.

He met the deer way back before he was a deer, back when he still had a beating heart and god forbid, an actual concious. He knew Al like the back of his hand and figured out what he was feeling long before Alastor did.

So yeah, he knew what Alastors feelings toward Vaggie were.

Husk saw his feelings go to interest, to friendship and then to love.

Frankly seemed like an odd pairing but it was more likely than you think.

Alastor needed someone that challenged him and didn't put up with any of this bullshit, and Vaggie needed someone playful and to help her lighten up.

They were kinda perfect for eachother in that sense.

Still, Alastor was not good with emotions, and the idea of love scared him more than anything.

It wouldn't take much for him to snap or do something stupid, and Vaggie didn't forgive easily.

It took a lot to even seriously hurt the girl, so indeed, even if Husk didn't know everything he knew Al had seriously fucked up.

Both of them looked miserable, especially Alastor, and neither seemed to want to see the other.

Husk wanted to walk up to Alastor and say, "Just apologize dumbass,"

But that wouldn't work.

Alastor would need to come to him first, and then Alastor would know how to address the problem.

Because let's face it, even if he upset Vaggie this much a simple "im sorry" wouldn't match anything up, and depending on how Al worded his apology he might upset the girl more.

Plus Alastor wouldn't be open to advice until he sorted out his own feelings and frankly understood just how much he messed up.

Husk thought it be another week before Alastor came to him for advice, but to his surprise, when it was getting late at the hotel Alastor came to sit at his bar.

He was still smiling but it was clear guilt was eating away at him.

"Evening Husker," Alastor greeted, "Fix me up with something will you?"

"Assuming ya want the usual?" Husk asked,

Alastor simply nodded and Husk fixed him up a glass of scotch.

"This is great and all, but how are we gonna get that specific of a song? It's going to be pretty hard to find someone who doesn't charge that much to sing this" Vaggie stated as she skimmed through the lyrics. 

She and Delphine we're working late, both putting up some finishing touches on the music, as well as discussing who to replace Lorzeno and work on the instrumental.

They discussed a few possible options, though no solid leads so far.

Besides the changes Delphine wanted to make to the music and lyrics were brilliant, but definitely more elaborate and complicated.

Delphine put her finger to her lips in thought, she looked over the sheet music once again, her eyes suddenly lit up, "I've got just the guy!" she exclaimed, "....unfortunately." she added sarcastically before whipping out her phone.

Vaggie blinked about to question her but Delphine had already dialed up the number.

"AAAAHAHHAHA(Hello)?" someone screamed from the other end.

"Hi Felix, is Wayne around?" Delphine asked.

"AHAHAAAAAAAHHH(What would you need him for)? AAAAAAHHAHAH(wasn't it you who ended the friendship)??" Felix scoffed.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault his outbursts were getting to much for me to handle! Where is he, I need to speak to him!" Delphine retorted, her brow furrowed and she furriously tapped her foot, "I thought you guys were more mature than that, it happened YEARS AGO!"

"AAAAAHAHAHHA(Sure blame it on US)!AAAAAHAHAHA(It's not like you had anything to do with his outbursts)!" Felix screamed.

"Now look here, sugar king-" Delphine argued with this person for what seemed hours.

Vaggie gave Delphine a look, who the hell was she talking to and why did it sound like pure screeching coming from the phone? It was like Delphine was arguing with a banshee

"Delphine, I thought you said you were friends with this person!" Vaggie exclaimed. 

Delphine turned her attention away from the phone,"Oh, I am! They're just being a little difficult at the moment-"

"AHAAHAHA"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY WIFE????!!!!" Delphine roared into the phone.

Vaggie sighed, this was gonna be awhile, wasn't it?

"And before I knew it, I lashed out at her and called her terrible things," Alastor said explaining the entire situation to Husk.

The drunk cat nodded along listening, before finally speaking, "Well you don't need to me to tell you ya fucked up," he started off, "But I can definitely tell ya, this requires more than a fucking apology and a makeup hug."

Alastor sighed, "Then pray tell, what does it require? I just want this to be over with."

"I think you can start off by finding a replacement for your role as that Luigi guy," he said not even bothering to remember the name of the character Alastor was playing, "This play means a lot to tha' girl for whatever the reason, leaving the play suddenly upset her a lot."

Alastor nodded, "I suppose I can do that.."

"After that, you should verbally say your sorry to her and then do something that shows your really sorry," Husk explained before opening yet another bottle and taking a gulp out of it.

"What something I should do?" Alastor asked tilting his head.

"Hell Al, you're in love with the girl and yet ya can't come up with some grand gesture that can make her happy." Husk said with a dry laugh, "I think you are probably more of a clown than I am,"

"Well, that's not the problem, but Vaggie while she doesn't hate them. Something big and grand isn't what she want when it comes to something like an apology." Alastor explained.

"Then what would she want? An apology cake?" Husk wondered out loud, taking another swig of his drink, "Know a killer recipe for rum cake," 

"Well she- wait," Al froze suddenly, "Since when did you know how to bake a cake?

"Since always dumbass," Husk informed rather matter of factly, "Where do you think Nif learned it from?"

Niffty always kinda felt like his niece to him, or something akin to that. Some felt he was a father figure to her and though some truth was held to that, i mean she was probably the closest thing he had to a daughter.

Al was the one that took on a more fatherly role to the girl than he.

"Please, I taught her how to bake." Alastor huffed.

"No, you taught her how to cook, there's a difference dumbass." Husk said taking another swig from his drink.

Alastor sighed, "We'll debate about it later, let's get back on topic." He sighed beginning to think, "Vaggie probably wouldn't hate a cake but wouldn't quite send the message."

"Well, what would? What does she like? What should her that you truly know the girl and you really regret your actions?" Husk asked taking yet another swig of his drink.

Alastor hummed thinking long hard about it, "Actually, something might work,"

"Felix, who in the firery asshole of Lucifer are you talking to?!" Another voice shouted from the phone.

"Finally, Wayne! I need to ask you something!" Delphine exclaimed.

"Oh so now you call, what happened to the blissful years of silenece?" Wayne demanded.

"Why won't you just get over that, it was years ago!! Just listen to what I have to say," Delphine pleaded.

"The fuck do you need me for?" Wayne hissed.

"How about we make a deal? If you say yes to singing for a play, I promise to call you guys more often and we can hangout," Delphine proposed.

Wayne thought it over and glanced at Felix, who had that blank eyed stare again. Wayne nodded and turned his attention back to his phone.

"Fine, but you'd better keep your promise. AND THERE'D BETTER NOT BE A MESS OVER THERE! 'Cuz if there is, you can good-fucking-bye to having us sing for your little play," Wayne sneered.

"Oh my satan! Thanks a million!! You aren't gonna regret it!" Delphine cheered and hung up. She turned back to Vaggie, "Good news, he accepted!"

Vaggie slowly blinked and nodded, "Okay, good." she said, "Um mind telling me who those people were exactly,"

"Old friends," Delphine explained, "We use to perform together all the time before, well," she sighed, "Things got complicated."

Vaggie gave a nod, "Surprised their willing to come this late."

"Eh, their odd like that." Delphine shrugged, "But they are good people for the most part and almost rival me in terms of musical talent." She joked.

"So humble," Vaggie remarked sarcastically, "presumida.."

"Hey!" Delphine huffed, "escuché eso!"

Vaggie blinked in clearly surprised, "Wait since when did you know spanish?"

"Oh, i'm fluent in it but i've been workin' with a few non english speakers so I thought I could help them out if I knew some spanish as well so Mascara is teaching me," Delphine explained, "mi español no está tan roto, ¿verdad?"

Vaggie chuckled, "No tan mala," she smirked, "Todavía es genial que estés tratando de hablar español te hace aún más atractiva."

Delphine frowned, "Okay now you lost me.."

Vaggie laughed.

"C'mon now! Tell me what you said!" Delphine pouted.

"Huh, sounds like that could work," Husk said as listened to Alastors plan, finishing off the rest of his bottle. "Recommend you do it fast though."

"Oh don't worry I plan to," Alastor chuckled.

"Nah, I don't think ya understand," Husk said bluntly, "Look this will definitely restore your friendship with the girl but if ya wanna claim her heart you gotta act fast or someone else will claim it. Especially since she's in such a vulnerable state right now."

"Oh, she hasn't been with anyone though lately," Alastor retorted.

Husk facepalmed, "Oh my god you dumb ass,"

Alastor blinked, frankly a bit offended but Husk explained before he could question it.

"Have you not realized she's been basically glued to Delphines side for the past week!?" He nearly growled.

"Oh but Delphine-"

"Look, she's married, we all know. But both her and that ghost chic have been interested in her from day one. I dunno if their swingers or whatever kids are callin' it these days, but even if she doesn't try anything Vaggie is still likely to fall for her." Husk explained, "Which ain''t gonna be good for anyone that wants to get with her."

Alastor froze thinking over this information.

"Look it might not happen," Husk relented, "But you should be on your toes, just in case."

"Well we got some time to kill before Wayne and Felix get here, wanna test out these stage wires?" Delphine said pulling a nearby harness.

"Uh, shouldn't you test those with when like professionals are around?" Vaggie asked, as Delphine continued to strap it on anyway.

"What? Am I not professional enough for you?" Delphine giggled with a fake pout before pressing a button and proceeded to get launched into the air 

"Delphine!" Vaggie screeched out as the rabbit proceeded to ascend above her, which would have been one thing but she didn't soar around just the stage but over the audience as well.

She must either have some magical wires or Delphines theater was the same theater from that weird movie Coraline.

Delphine laughed continueing to twil and flip around in the air as if these wires weren't newly installed and couldn't possibly have something misplaced. "Oh isn't wonderful!" Delphine exclaimed to Vaggie almost yelling as she continued to twirl around, "They attempted to do something for the Spider Man musical in the 2010s it failed miserably but leave it to Dr Delphine Labarre to do the impossible! This will be spectacular for future shows!"

"Delphine your gonna get hurt!" Vaggie yelled out.

"Oh don't be such a scaredy cat! Come and join me!" Delphine said swaying herself over the stage circling around the moth below her.

"What!? I couldn't-"

"Are you scaaaaared?~" Delphine teaser, "Don't trust poor old Delphie? Oh I'm hurt!" She said dramatically, pouting as she proceeded to descend bit by bit as she continued to circle around the moth.

"Well no, but-!" Before Vaggie could respond Delphine was in front of her.

"Then stop worrying and have some fun!" Delphine said holding out her hand, "Fly with me!"

Vaggie looked at the rabbits offered hand, mentally debating it before letting out a sigh, "Fine, but if you drop me I'll never forgive you." She said taking her hand.

"Noted." Delphine said before pulling Vaggie towards and wrapping her arms around the moth. "Hold on tight!"

"Wait shouldn't I have -" Vaggies word disappeared intoba scream when Delphine launched them into the air and began to soar across the theater.

Vaggies screams mixing wonderfully with Delphines laughter.

Alastor sighed seeming to reluctantly accept Husks words, "I suppose you have a point."

"He can be taught," Husk remarked sarcastically, "And I'll tell ya, if Vaggie does fall for Delphine or who the fuck ever, don't overact. If you don't want her to hate ya, then don't slaughter the people she likes."

"I wasn't even planning to do that," Alastor retorted, but we all know the truth.

"Right." Husk stated, taking a swig from his drink, "On a different subject, I have a suggestion for your plan but you'll owe me."

"Husker you already owe me so many favors at this rate I won't owe you, you'll just owe me less." Alastor chuckled.

"I never get to have any fun," Husk grumbled, "So basically, before you take her you should-"

"Delphine!! What are you doing!?" Vaggie nearly screehed as they proceeded to flip through the air, clutching onto the rabbit lady for dear life.

"Relax will you have some fun!' Delphine said twirling yet again.

Finally after a few more times, soon Vaggies screams quickly vanish and turn into laughter, soon matching Delphines insistent giggling.

"This is insane!" Vaggie said laughing, finally relaxing in Delphines arms.

She had forgotten how fun it was to fly.

"Insanely fun," Delphine said with a laugh, the two beginning to slow down, their laughter dieing out, as they began to simply look at eachother.

Vaggie wondered how obvious her gay was showing as she gave Delphine an undoubtably lovestruck look.

She looks so beautiful, her hat having flown off during one of her many flips, hair lightly ruffled and the lights shining beautifully in her crimson eyes.

"What ya wanna do now?" Delphine asked, a hint of amusement in her voice as her lips curled into that naturally flirtatious smirk.

Before Vaggie could even process the thoughts going throw her head, she words flew out of her mouth.

"I want you to kiss me."

Vaggie had instant regret and hoped that Delphine would laugh it off, make some joke or even just say to stop this clearly no longer joke flirting.

But instead, her smirk widened and she did exactly what Vaggie wanted.

"That's actually a brilliant plan," Alastor said clearly impressed as he thought it over. "Have to say Husk if you ever possessed the ability to love again you be quite the expert."

Husk rolled his eyes, "Lucky for you then because if I did care enough you have some serious completion for that girl."

Alastor laughed at the joke, at least he hoped it was a joke.

"Oh but surely you will find love soon old friend, after all a handsome fella like you can't be single for too long," Alastor asked clearly teasing and a bit tipsy.

"Please, like anyone in this shit hole is good enough for me," yet again one of the many untrue things Husk has said to get Alastor to shut up.

"Hm whatever you say, but suppose I should head off and get rest beforr attempting to approach Vaggie tomorrow," He said standing up before realizing something, "Where is Vaggie?"

"Said she was stayin' late with Delphine to work on shit," Husk grumbled.

Alastor seemes like he was about to walk away before freezing and turning to Husk, "You don't think-?"

"Nah, got a feeling nothing like that will happen tonight."

The two got back on the ground, quite literally as they pressed their lips together as they rolled around on the theater floor.

Tongues touched, saliva was exchanged, fingers ran through hair and they frantically groped eachother.

It all happened quickly and frantically before Vaggie could eveh think of it.

Oh, but it felt so wonderful.

The way Delphines lips felt on her, the way her hands ran over her and how she could feel her hot breath, all of it wonderful.

She felt excitement build up in her at the thought of ripping off that white corset of hers and-

A image of Alastor and his genuine goofy laugh flashed through her mind.

It was brief but it was enough for Vaggie to regain her senses and made her realize what she was doing.

Frantically and almost roughly she pushed Delphine off of herself, getting a startled yelp from the bunny as Vaggie scrambled away as fast as she could as if suddenly Delphine was burning hot coal.

"I- what you! Oh god!" Vaggie let out panic setting in, "We just- we were- oh my Satans name you have a wife!"

Delphine stood up, straightening out her outfit, "Now Vaggie-"

"No! Delphine, I can't be the other women, oh Tallia was so sweet, how could we betray like this!?" She wondered out loud, guilt building up in her. 

"Vaggie! Calm down!" Delphine said with almost laughing as the walked over to Vaggie, "Tallia won't have a problem with this."

Vaggie frowned, "What do you mean?"

"We've had an open marriage for some time now," Delphine explained, "We've been wanting to have a third partner though never found the one we both liked, until you that is," she playfully poked Vaggies nose.

"I-" Vaggie stuttered put off guard by this information, "You guys are polyamorus?"

Delphine nodded, "Yup, never thought either us would be the type but life surprises us like that," she chuckled, "Use to make fun of my brother for having two partners, but here I am wanting a second, maybe even a third one."

Vaggie wasn't sure how to feel about this, she didn't have anything against this was simply surprised by it, also a bit relived that she and Delphine didn't become adulterers. 

"Wait both you AND Tallia wanted me!?" She asked, baffled. 

Okay, she could buy Delphine, I mean she had been flirting since day one. However, on the few times she and Tallia interacted, things were.....weird, but not it a flirty way.

"Yes, my precious little Tally, isn't really as direct as I am." Delphine explained, "I swear if it weren't for me our relationship would be dead before it even started."

Vaggie stayed quiet taking in this information. I mean, she always thought both she and Tallia were well, drop dead gorgeous. She would have jumped at the opportunity to date either of them, but both?

Vaggie had threesomes, multiple relationships, and other things, but she had been in a polyamory relationship.

I mean, neither of them were as bad as Alastor and none of them hurt her like Alastor, she could be with them.

The little make out session with Delphine was pure bliss and to be with her like that would be wonderful.

Yet, why did she have this weird feeling about all of it?

As soon as she thought about being with Tallia and Delphine, an image of Alastor flashed through her mind and suddenly she felt.......

Wrong.

She couldn't figure out why, did Alastor cast some weird spell on her? Maybe their fight was bothering her more than she was willing to admit?

She wasn't sure.

"All this silence isn't sounding like good feedback," Delphine said with a chuckle finally. "If you aren't interested we can take a no."

"Oh, well..." Vaggie said though had no idea how to put her feelings into words, "It's just.....i'm confused."

Delphine nodded, understanding, "I'd imagine, so much has happened lately. I mean thought you and Alastor would finally get together but leave it to Al to screw that up-"

"Wait." Vaggie interrupted, "You though me and Alastor would start dating?"

Vaggie wanted to laugh at that. Such an absurd concept. 

Alastor made it clear to her he wouldn't develop any romantic feelings and she couldn't be with Alastor.

Even if she did have feelings for him, she couldn't be with a murderous, stinky, cannibal. 

Though....did she have feelings for Alastor?

Again, Vaggie wanted to laugh but their little fight did hurt her more than it should and frankly, when came to her and Delphines hot make out session it was the thought of Alastor that made her stop.

"Well of course, you two were nearly glued at the hip and i've never seen Alastor more happy than when he was with you." Delphine explained, "Satan forbid if I thought something would happen between you two."

Vaggie forced out a laugh, "I couldn't be with Alastor, he's a terrible person. He murders people."

"True, but some people change in the name of love." Delphine shrugged.

Vaggie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well that won't happen and even if I would like to be with you and Tallia i'm too busy with the hotel and-"

"Why don't you leave the hotel?" Delphine asked suddenly, "Or at least move out and keep it as side jobe, it's charity work and you don't really get paid, besides what reason do you have to stay?"

Vaggie wanted to argue back at the last part, but, Delphine had a point.

Charlie broke up with her, Alastor hated her guts now, and Angel even if they were friends, that wasn't enough to keep someone living at a semi successful hotel with no pay.

"But, where else could I go?" Vaggie asked, I mean, the hotels rooms were free. Everywhere else in hell would charge like a thousand bucks for a shoe box.

"You could stay with me and Taliia," Delphine suggested.

Vaggies eyes widened, "I.....are you being serious?"

Delphine nodded, "We have plenty of room and we defiantly trust you, so, why not?"

Vaggie frowned thinking over the information, "Okay so if I do live with you and Delphine, what will I do then?"

Say what you will, even if working at the Happy Hotel was a non paying job, it was still work and it gave her daily routine. I mean, it wasn't much but it was something.

"You can still go back to the hotel, me and Tally aren't gonna charge rent. Plus Al told me that you like to write and I have been looking for a play write." Delphine explained.

"You're offering me a job?" Vaggie asked in disbelief.

Delphine nodded, "We start you off at a solid eight bucks an hour."

Vaggie couldn't believe it.

Delphine just up and offered her a place, a relationship, and a paying job. Hell, not just a paying job, but something she always wanted to do.

She be screaming 'yes yes yes!' at the top of her lungs and jumping into Delphines arms yet, she didn't feel that happy about it. Was she still that loyal to Charlie and the hotel? Or was something else going on here?

"I...." she sighed, "I need to think about it,"

Delphine nodded about to say something but before she could another voice yelled out to them, 

"Well the place is finally clean for once!!"

Delphine groaned before her usual chipper smile returned, "That's Wayne, let's go greet him before he gets impatient."

Delphine walked over to the door and Vaggie followed still going over everything that happened, what Delphine said and her feelings over the matter.

Man, she wished Alastor was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor reallt needs to hurry before his girl gets snatched, don't he? Lmao
> 
> I used google translate for the spanish parts so go easy of me Spanish speakers.


	22. Chapter XXII: Unwanted Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! This chapter was meant to be longer but shortened it for both my mental health and the sake of a cliffhanger. You'll see what I mean ;)

Charlie had to admit, maybe she had been a little spoiled in some areas of her life.

Her parents have given her everything she asked for as a child as long as she behaved and even in school she had several friends, won many awards, and got to be with anyone she fancied.

It wasn't until recently she realized that a lot of that was empty.

Her parents deemed her a failure as soon as she attempted to pursue her life long dream, many of her so called friends abandoned her after her confrontation with her parents and even Seviathan left her in the end.

She knew it didn't matter in the end, she found real friends and even if her kingdom didn't appreciate her, she always had her people.

Vaggie had been one of them, she'll never forget the first time she met the moth. 

She had saved her from an attack by some thugs one night and ever since then they became the best of friends, then eventually, more than friends.

Of course it didn't last, regardless of the fact they both cared for each other.

Charlie put all her time and effort into the hotel, and she began to get more and more serious about it as time went on. She began to neglect Vaggie, she didn't mean to but every day it became more and more apparent that she needed the hotel to succeed. 

She just didn't want to be a failure any longer.

Of course Vaggie eventually snapped about it, and things escalated. 

Frankly Charlie didn't know who was more in the wrong. Maybe she should have just tried harder to make the relationship work, maybe Vaggie shouldn't have lost her temper or have been so needy, maybe Charlie should have been more honest about the stress she was under and maybe.......

Well you get the point.

Ever since then, though they've been broken up, they were still friends.

Vaggie seemed to work at her manager job harder and Charlie continued to do everything in her power to make the hotel a success.

Things only got worse though, especially after that shit show of an interview.

Then, Alastor came. 

For once, well, Charlie had hope.

Alastor had been upfront about his lack of faith in the hotel, but still, he helped. 

They had a bartender, a maid, a new manager after Alastor volunteered to help and even just over all protection for the hotel. 

Charlie knew he was horrible, but she still held onto the belief that anyone could change. Hell, she thought bonding with people at the hotel was changing him, albeit very slowly.

He been nice to her and even managed to befriend Vaggie after a while.

He was so handsome, charming, fun and again, he helped the hotel.

Okay, so maaaaybe Charlie caught feelings.

Nothing serious, just a small crush and she wouldn't even think about starting a serious relationship until Alastor agreed to at least take reformation seriously.

Yet, before she could even bring that up. Alastor made his opinion about anything romantic involving her painfully clear.

Say what you will about Charlie but she can take a hint, especially when that hint was her being slammed into a wall.

So okay, Alastor didn't want to be with her in that way. That sucked, but Charlie understood it.

She will find someone else, god knows who.

Even the author hasn't decided on that yet!

The problem she was having right now was with Alastor and Vaggie.

She didn't know the details but they had a huge fight, then Alastor dropped out of the play and now they were ignoring each other.

Charlie hated seeing her friends fight and frankly it was hard to talk either of them about what happened. 

Both were so stubborn and ignored her when she brought it up to either of them and she could never hang out with both of them at the same time without one leaving or the entire thing just being tense.

She had to help them before things could a turn for the worse, but being honest she had no idea how.

Charlie knew Vaggie for years, but when it came to serious fights she needed someone to both say their sorry and do something that really showed they were sorry. And Alastor was many things, but thoughtful was not one of them.

She needed to come up with something soon though, they were having another staff meeting later today and she knew how tense it was going to be. Unless Charlie could make herself talk for the entire time, the entire ordeal would be awkward.

She groaned as she paced around in the hotels garden. Racking her brain for any solutions.

Maybe she could lie and tell one that the other was sorry, but not only was that kinda underhanded but in any piece of fiction ever it ultimately didn't work out in the end.

She could have a talk with the other about but Alastor wouldn't be likely to open up to her and Vaggie was pretty stubborn.

She sighed as the relaxed near a brick wall gate, sinking down until she was sitting on the ground.

God, her friends were fighting, the play might end, and she didn't know how to help.

She hated moments like these. 

Surely there had to be something she could do, yet her mind kept going blank.

She let out a really loud groan, resting her head against the break wall, "Why am I so stupid?"

"Beats me."

Charlie sat up frowning at the voice, it was hard to describe anything about it. It was muffled but certainly familiar. 

"Who said that?" She asked hesitantly.

"Me." the voice responded lamely, "Might reveal a name if you tell me yours,"

Charlie was about to but the realization of two things stopped her.

Not only did she not know the person and they might be dangerous, so god forbid she use her real name. And even if she did state who she was, would they really believe her?

She could it hear it now.

'Who are you?'

'Charlie Magne, princess of hell'

'Pfft! Yeah right!'

Besides, she was too worried about other things right now to worry about some unknown person behind a gate wall. 

She sighed, "Just call me idiot for now."

"That I can do." The voice chuckled.

"So uh, no offense Mr. Mysterious voice, but why are you so close to the happy hotel?" Charlie asked innocently. "Do you plan on seeking redemption or you just seeking it out?"

"Honestly just needed to get away." The voice replied, "Been going through some serious personal shit and I just don't know anything anymore. Honestly...I don't even know if I know myself."

Charlie sighed, "Trust me when I say, I know the feeling completely." 

After a moment of pause she spoke up again, "I know you don't know me, heck, you don't even know what I look like but, maybe I could offer some advice?"

No response.

"I'm sorry if it's too forward but I've always want to help people if I can," Charlie added on.

A laugh was heard, "Fuckin' bleeding heart, you're perfect for this sissy hotel."

Charlie flinched a bit, it was a clear insult and Charlie wanted to retort aganist it, but didn't have the energy to do so.

Vaggie was always quick to fight back when it came to shit talkers, but Charlie took the kill them with kindness approach every time.

Finally the voice spoke again, "Look. My little idiot, you were clearly upset about something when I got here, so tell me what's bothering you and I might consider some of your advice. Got it?"

Sounded more like a demand than anything but Charlie nodded, "I hear you loud and clear!" She giggled.

"So spill."

Charlie sighed as she tried to figure out the best way to sort out her feelings, "Well you, my two closest friends have been fighting. They had a major fight and well, they won't talk to be about it. Their both so stubborn and I know neither will apologize or at least won't make things worse by trying to apologize! I want to help...I know I can't force them to fix their relationship to the way it was, but can't I at least help them be on better terms?"

Charlie looked down at the ground, feeling truly disheartened, "I don't know what to do. They both are clearly upset and I hate to see them like this. I'm just a sitting duck watching disaster happen. I just wish I knew what to do.."

There was a long pause as the person of the other end thought of what to do.

"Frankly I don't know the perfect solution, don't really know your friends that well to say what the best case scenario is. However, I have delt with a similar situation," they began, "Had two friends fight and they avoided each other like the plague, the only way I could fix the situation was to get them alone together."

Charlie frowned a bit, "Did that really work?"

"It did actually. Again I don't know the exact situation for you, but sometimes when people are forced to spend time alone with the person they fought with the other person they eventually realize they'll have to talk about it, whether it's because they feel guilty, or to resolve the awkwardness it'll happen." they explained.

"What if they fight again?" Charlie asked softly.

"Than clearly they don't need to be friends." They huffed, "Look the biggest lie I've been told is that 'fights are healthy' which isn't true. Disagreements are healthy, conflicts are healthy and talking about your issues is healthy. Don't get me wrong people are bound to hurt people accidentally, and people will get upset and lash out, but in any relationship if you truly care for that person, then you learn from your mistakes and try to be better. But, if they keep lashing out and not learning then clearly the relationship needs to end."

Charlie silently processed those words, honestly despite the fact she was seeking advice about Vaggie and Alastor, those words made her think about the night she and Vaggie broke up.

'If you truly care about that person, then you learn from your mistakes and try to be better'

What that what happened, did either of them not care enough? Did she not care enough?

Before Charlie could continue her train of thought, the voice spoke again, "But who knows, if that doesn't work I get someone that really knows these people and see if that can work some type of magic."

Huh, now that was a thought.

Charlie definitely knew Vaggie the best, but in regards to Alastor she only had a vague understanding of how he functions, but she might know someone that understands him thousand times better than she did.

"I think I know just the person..." Charlie said, more to herself than anything. 

The voice only gave a grunt in reponse.

Right now it was her turn to help.

"So....what's bothering you?" Charlie asked softly.

A loud groan was heard, "Long story short? My parents are attempting to force me into an arranged marriage."

"Really? Jeez that sucks," Charlie said, "Did you tell them you're not interested?"

"Yes! But they don't fucking listen!" they huffed, "My brother was the one suppose to marry up, not me, but of course he had to go and fuck that up!"

Charlie hummed, listening, "What will they do if you refuse to go along?"

"Kick me out, cut me off, leave me on the streets," they hissed out, "Need I say more?"

Charlie paused, thinking over every solution she could, "Well, I have two solutions, but you might not like one of them."

"Spill." They demanded.

"Well, since it seems your family just wants to move up in social status, maybe you could get your brother to marry up instead then they'll leave you alone." Charlie suggested, "Or....you could come live here?"

The voice paused and then suddenly they burst out laughing, harsh brutal uncontrollable laughter. 

Charlie visibly winced at the reaction, but wasn't that surprised. She had gotten similar reactions in the past.

"Me!? At the happy hotel!? Now that's a laugh!" 

Charlie sighed, "It was just a worse case scenario suggestion. The hotel always offers free rooms, foods and services to those willing to at least try redemption."

The voice laughed again, "I'm the last person that needs to be at this stupid hotel, trust me!" they laughed some more but it eventually died down, "I'll go with the first option my brother is easy to manipulate so it shouldn't be too hard."

"I wish the best of luck to ya!" Charlie said, her cheerful tone returning.

"Same to you, idiot." the voice laughed again and the next thing Charlie heard was foot steps.

Charlie sighed, before standing up. 

Despite the rather negative feed back of it all, she felt better, it was nice to have someone to talk to and say what you about the mysterious person behind the gate wall but, they gave some good advice!

Let's just hope Charlie can use said advice correctly.

"You want us to what?" Vaggie asked skeptically at Charlies suggestion.

Even Alastor, though smiling as always, had an eyebrow raised. Even he thought the suggestion was odd.

Charlie did her best to keep her big grin plastered on her face, she had to admit, coming up with a plan to get Alastor and Vaggie alone without either of them being able to walk off was more complicated than she thought.

But, she seemed to be able to come up with an odd though somewhat believable request.

"Um, it's just a small errand I need you guys to run." she chuckled, "See on the southern side of the pentagram I have an old family friend that has uh, left me some special tea to pick up." she said though realized how stupid that sounded, "See, uh, my moms been having terrible headaches lately and my friend has the perfect herbal magic tea for it!"

Said friend in question actually did have a certain tea for such things. Charlie just had to remember to call her before these to left.

"Uh, alright," Vaggie said slowly, "But, why us? If it's medicine for the queen shouldn't you or a hired servant come and get it?"

"I have to agree," Alastor added on, "I haven't talked to Lilith recently, but I doubt she would trust me with anything in regards to her health."

Charlie sighed, "Well that's the thing," she started off, trying to think of a decent excuse, "I, uh WAS put in charge of getting it but I completely forgot about it and made another important arrangement that I can't miss!" 

Alastor chuckled, "How irresponsible of you Charlie! Tell me, what arrangement is possibly more important than this?"

"Oh....well....I have a....." Charlie looked around frantically, realizing her phone lit up, getting a text from Seviathan. "I have a date!"

"A what?" Vaggie asked.

"Oh, well, no, but uh yes, I-" she sighed, "I have a meeting with some other nobles and one of the lords wants to take me out to dinner afterwards."

"I see," Alastor hummed, "Well, I suppose me and Vaggie can get it for you. Tell me, do we deliver it to the Queen herself or bring back here?"

"Oh, just bring it here. I'll bring it back to my mom." Charlie said quickly.

"Um, do we both really have to go?" Vaggie asked suddenly, "I was going to talk to Delphine some more about the play later."

"Ah come one, please Vaggie? Alastor attracts a lot of attention and you're more familiar with the area." Charlie pleaded.

Vaggie let out a long sigh, "Fine..."

Charlie internally let out out a sigh of relief, okay, they were going to be alone together for some time. Good.

But now she had to ask a friend for some magical herbal tea, agree to whatever Seviathan asked her to and then later make another phone call.

Man, when did things get so complicated?

One could use many words to describe either Alastor or Vaggie, but disloyal was not one of them.

Both of them wouldn't back out of a promise, so a few hours later they were walking towards the location Charlie had given them.

Neither of them said anything, the entire walk towards the city had been silent and tense. 

The city they were going to in particular, held some bad memories for Vaggie.

It was turf owned by the overlord Velvet, and was very run down. Mainly full of phone scammers, thugs and a few prostitutes. It was a gross, terrible place and Vaggie was happy she left.

As they walked down the barren street Alastor finally spoke, "Charlie's friend lives here?"

Vaggie hesitated before responding, "Well...it's more so that she lives around here, she has her own turf."

"I see...is she a noble or the same vain as that snake fellow and one eyes girl?" Alastor hummed.

"You mean Cherri?" Vaggie asked rolling her eyes, "Well according to Charlie she's a weird mix of the two, apparently was married to a nobleman before divorcing him. Still has a decent amount of territory and an image though."

Alastor hummed in acknowledgment, the two continuing on in silence before Alastor attempted again to start up a conversation.

"Charlie said you were familiar with the area?" He asked aimlessly.

Vaggie held back a sigh, "Yes...I use to live here before I met Charlie."

Alastor looked at her but didn't press further to answers, much to Vaggies relief. 

After a few more moments of painful silence, Vaggie finally gave Alastors sleeves a tug.

He looked over giving a questioning look.

"This way.." she said softly walking into a nearby dark alleyway.

Alastor followed up until the edge, watching Vaggie slowly go into the darkness.

Vaggie noticed him not following, she turned around giving him a questioning look. "Something wrong?"

Huh, didn't this feel familiar?

Alastor didn't say anything, remembering the first time this happened, Vaggie had been so unwilling to trust him. Hell, when his shadow harassed her it was the first time he saw her truly frightened.

Now, she had no questions about walking to such a place with him. Honestly, even if he could never have her love, perhaps after he apologized they could stay friends? Could he be satisfied with being just friends? It be safe he supposed, less heartbreak and betrayal with friendship, but the urge to truly have her as his would always be there.

"Uh, Al?" Vaggie asked, after a bit.

Finally, Alastor spoke, "Coming dear."

The two continued on, without any shadow shenanigans, and when they reached the other side. Alastor was, well, surprised to say the least.

Frankly he felt like he suddenly stepped into an entirely different era.

It was a small place that was mostly full of people in tents, carriages, and temples. Like someone mixed gypsies, Egyptians and native america nomads all together.

He followed after Vaggie, looking around at the very diverse groups of demons, being raised in the 1920s he didn't see many people of different cultures in a positive light. But hell, these were cultures that he hadn't seen at all! Only read about in history books.

"What interesting people.." Alastor commented on, sounding slightly awe.

"Yeah, this place was founded to as a safe place for older residents of hell, those whose cultures have been forgotten nearly wiped out." Vaggie explained with a sad sigh, "I've come over here a few times, it's kinda sad really. They were born in such harsh time periods and were lucky to just live to their teenage years, then they learn future generations barely know anything about them."

That look of sympathy on her face...

Alastor felt his heart clench, oh, she was so kind and thoughtful.

She was perfect.

Alastor quickly tried thinking of something to say to put her concerns at ease, but the opportunity was quickly lost.

Vaggie stopped at a particularly big and very old looking temple. Maybe thousands of years ago the place was grand, bright and decorated with gold.

Now it had cracks, where ever gold decorations hung were clearly gone and stolen, it was bland and aged. Though still large in size, the thing looked like it only had a few more years left before it collapsed. 

Vaggie knocked on the door, but Alastor couldn't help but notice the pattern in the door.

It was hard to tell, as clearly it use to be lined with gold and was much harder to tell, but it seemed to resemble a peacock.

To speak of the devil the door was cracked open and a small, young, peacock peacock demon opened the door.

"Oh hello there, are you here for one of the acupuncture appointments?" He asked with some odd accent that Alastor wasn't sure what to label.

"Oh no, um...we came to pick up some tea." Vaggie said softly.

The bird blinked before seeming to remember something, "Oh. You're Charlies friends yes? Gimme a moment, Neith had to put out for you."

He left and quickly came back, handing Vaggie a glass jar. "Hope this helps Queen Lilith."

"Thank you.." Vaggie said taking it, and beginning to walk off.

Alastor followed, looking at the jar. "Interesting lad..."

"Charlie talked about him before, even dropped a name. But, I can't pronounce it for the life of me." Vaggie chuckled.

"So why didn't her actual friend come and greet us?" Alastor asked.

"Beats me, from what Charlie has said she's an odd woman." Vaggie explained.

Alastor hummed and once again, the awkward silence came back once again.

After a few more moments, Vaggie sighed, "Okay I can't take this anymore."

"What-?"

Vaggie let out a long sigh, "Look. You were a total asshole that day and acted way out of line. I am still hurt by what you said and, call me stupid, but, I thought you were better than that." she snapped, before taking in a deep breath, "But, I won't act like i'm not completely in the wrong either."

Alastor blinked, what was happening here?

"I misunderstood what you told me that night. I thought you just weren't interested in me, not that you hated romance in general. If I known, I would have respected that." she continued on, "My breakup with Charlie was hard and I guess I just got super jealous and jumped to conclusions, I'm sorry for assuming and sorry for violating you in such a way. I still think you acted out of line, but i'll do you the favor and apologize first."

Alastor froze, slowly he began to speak, "Vaggie..."

"Now I don't expect you to-"

"That's totally unfair!" Alastor exclaimed.

Vaggie blinked, "Wha?"

"I was going to apologize first!" Alastor said in a whiny tone, stomping his foot. "You just HAD to steal the spotlight didn't you??? Oh I even consulted Husker for advice! I had this big thing all planned out and now you have to spoil it!? For Satans sake did you plan this!? I was the one in the wrong yet YOU decided to apologize!? It's like you intentionally make me go insane you delightful thing you!"

Vaggies face went from confused, to more confused, to outright baffled.

What in the hell?

Alastor was actually going to apologize? Did he actually feel bad? Did he....really care? About her?

That concept made her entire chest feel...weirdly pleasant.

"I....wait you had a plan to apologize?" Vaggie asked with instead, a plan for an apology made it sound like it was going to be a big dance number.

Which she didn't doubt Alastor would do but still.

"Yes! It was simple, at first I would explain myself, apologize, dinner, flowers then I'd-" he stopped, his eyes widening as he realized he was about to reveal something secret. "You know what? Even though you spoiled it you'll still get to experience it when we get back to the hotel!" He said quickly wrapping an arm around her and walking along.

Vaggie let out a surprised yelp, but let the stinky deer man lead her. After a bit she chuckled, "You know you don't have to go to such links, flowers and a verbal apology would have been fine."

"Nah ah! I need to make amends for upsetting a pretty lady such as yourself." Alastor quickly retorted.

Vaggie felt her face flush, she always blushed at compliments but this felt...different.

It wasn't quite the same as Cherri, Tallia or even Delphine complimenting her.

Infact reminded her of Charlie-

Wait.

Thoughts circled around Vaggies mind and anxiety bubbled in her stomach, a shocking realization coming to her.

Before she come even comprehend it a demon called out to her.

"Hey! It's Runes bitch!"

Vaggie stopped dead in her tracks, a look of both fear and shock on her face.

"Vaggie?" Alastor asked, he had never seen the girl look so frightened, not even when his shadow bothered her that one day.

She seemed impossibly pale, practically sweating bullets, and her eyes showed tremendous terror. A look Alastor had been familiar with, but never a look he had seen on her face before. 

Alastor was instantly concerned, what had upset his little moth so much? 

The demon that had called up to Vaggie, rushed over, "Man! I barely recognized you without the slutty clothes, but damn you are still a sigh-"

The man reached out to touch her but Alastor was was quick to place himself in front of Vaggie. Keeping her right behind him. "Do I know you young fellow?" Alastor greeted, his voice sounding, eerily calm.

Meanwhile Vaggie was struggling to keep it together, visibly shaking, god she felt like she could pass out. 

"Oh no, but the whore behind ya does." He laughed, leaning to the side, to look at Vaggie, "With the radio demon now? Huh thought Rune would never let you go, still ya picked someone wealthier than her so I'll give ya credit that it was the right move."

Alastor expected Vaggie to retort but as he looked back the girl still seemed terrified, actually so much more. Along with the terror on her face, hurt and pain was there, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

The sight of her tears is was caused Alastor to fucking snap. 

Instantly he grabbed the man by the throat, slamming him against the nearby wall, his claws already piercing the skin, blood already beginning to form.

"Now you listen here." Alastor said his voice dark and demonic sounding, "I will give you a chance to leave before I rip you limb from limb!"

The man must have been mad or stupid because despite the fact he was pinned against the wall by the RADIO DEMON OF ALL PEOPLE with his claws digging in his neck, he laughed.

It was like the man was told a joke rather than a threat.

"What's so funny?" Alastor growled.

"This." The main pulled out a taser and struck Alastor with it, honestly it would have been now big deal except for one thing.

That was an angels taster. Literally filled with holiness, and pure light of heaven.

How the flying fuck did he pain get it?! Maybe a particularly sadistic angel dropped it during a purge, maybe a fallen angel managed to hold onto it then sold it? It was hard to tell really. But that didn't matter at the moment.

Point was, this was not good for Alastor let alone any demon.

He let out an uncharacteristic screech, collapsing to the ground.

"ALASTOR!!" Vaggie yelled out, frantically rushing to this side, full blown crying at this point.

"Well look at that." the demon laughed, "Even the radio demon ain't immune to a little angels touch eh?"

"You...you.." Vaggie stuttered out any fear or old memories she felt before, were quickly replaced by anger. "YOU BASTARD!!" She yelled out at the top of her lungs, her hair flaring.

"Aw did I hurt your sugar daddy love? I'm sorry." he mocked, "But step aside, I need the radio demon for-"

The demon was interrupted by a hard, nearly skull crushing punch. "I WON'T EVER LET YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN YOU SHIT!!"

The demon stumbled back clutching his face, his nose broken and bleeding, "YOu litte!"

He stabbed the taser right at her, but nothing happened.

The magic was clearly surging through Vaggie and it was hurting her but she wasn't screaming, and it didn't look like she was going down anytime soon.

"I- you-" the demon, ironically enough, was the one stunned.

Vaggie said nothing, completely blinded by rage. She snatched the taser out of his hands and instead struck him with it, making him yell and collapse to the ground. She hit him with it again and again, after he fallen, unable to think.

Her anger always got the best of her.

Especially when the people she loved were involved.

She stopped after a bit and ran up beside Alastor, tears falling from her face. "Al! Please wake up!" She said desperately, quickly she picked Alastor up and began running to the hotel.

She prayed to Satan, God, anyone that was out there that he would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you ^_^


	23. Chapter XXIII: Two faced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apology time! Lovestruck Alastor warms my hearts so much <3

Alastor felt his entire body in pain.

He had quite the tolerance for pain, but even he had his limits especially when it came to holy magic.

He didn't really fully remember what happened but this wasn't the first time he had a run in with an angels taser.

Slowly his eyes opened, and he looked around as everything came into focus. Seems he was at the hotel, on some.....hold on was he on a bed?

He slowly rose up, looking around again, indeed this was his room in the hotel, he often didn't use the room Charlie gave him. I mean on the few occasions were he was about to literally pass out he slept in here, but more often than not he used his own manor.

He groaned a bit as he sat up, clearly still in pain, but before he could process anything. Someone hugged him.

"Thank satan! You're awake!"

Oh deer, that was Vaggies voice!

What was this? Had he died a second deaths and the angels got confused, accidentally sending him to heaven?

"Vaggie?" He asked softly, but before he could even return the hug she pulled back.

"How are you feeling?" Vaggie asked, sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him.

Alastor laughed, "I've been better, but...i'll make it." he looked around, "How exactly did we get back to the hotel?"

"I carried you here, got Dr Nicholas to come by and he checked you out. Thankfully the bastard didn't have it on full voltage, so no serious harm was done but you should still be easy on yourself."

"Oh, I'm not worried, not my first time with a holy tazer." Alastor chuckled, "Been awhile though, how in the blazes did he even get one of those? Angels have been known to drop spears but seldom do they ever lose their tazers."

"You never know, maybe an angel did slip up or a fallen angel had it when they fell." Vaggie suggested with a shrug, "Frankly I don't really care, he got what he deserved."

Alastor raised an eyebrow, "Oh how so?"

"I punched him out before he could taze me." Vaggie said, clearly a lot more to the story but not bothering to elaborate.

Alastor laughed, "Strong and brave as always, one of the many reasons you're such a delight." He let out a hum, "Makes me wonder if you have just a little bit of a sadistic side in you."

"Yeah, right," Vaggie rolled her eyes, though a visible blush on her face.

Alastor gave her a genuine smile before suddenly standing up, "Any who! Apology time!"

Vaggie frowned, "Wha-"

Alastor pulled out a pocket watch, checking the time, "Oh. Thankfully my little encounter didn't put us behind!" He said, proceeding to grab Vaggies hand and lead her out of the room.

"Wait, Al," Vaggie said, resisting the urge to give his arm a hard tug. I mean, Vaggie had no problem causing Alastor pain before but between her recent discovery of feelings and the fact Alastor had been unconsciously a couple of minutes before she didn't want to hurt him.

Ugh, why did she fall for Alastor?

He was a murderer, a villain, and had thousands suffer at his hands, could she seriously look at all the harm he did and say she loved him?

Apparently, yes.

Alastor wasn't as bad as she thought she admit it, she's seen his good side, but that didn't mean she could ignore everything else about him.

Maybe Alastor would he willing to change? At least a little bit? Would she have to change?

She's done bad...terrible things before, she didn't want that again.

Ugh! What did it matter!? He made it clear he can't fall in love with anyone. He cares, and he does seem to care about her.

So maybe she should just he grateful with that?

She always seem to want more, she wanted more from Rune, more from Charlie and now more from Alastor. And They weren't even remotely a couple.

Why were feelings so complicated?

"You need to rest! You shouldn't stress your body out," Vaggie warned though it fell on Alastors deaf ears as they walked downstairs.

"Do you even know who I am? I'm fine my dear! Besides, even though the surprise is spoiled I still need to properly deliver my apology!" Alastor explained as they rushed into the kitchen.

Vaggie sighed, rolling her eyes, "A simple 'I'm sorry' would do ya know."

"Please," Alastor said placing a hand on her shoulder, "You deserve much more than that."

Vaggie felt her heart skip a beat.

Oh God, she wanted to punch herself.

What was she? Fifteen again? Was she going to swoon and sigh over ever semi romantic thing he said? She needed to get a hold of herself. 

Alastor cleared his throat, "Vagatha..."

Vaggie was snapped out of her thoughts, visibly surprised. She never heard him use her full first name before.

"I wish to deeply apologize for my actions a few weeks ago, I hope you are aware I didn't mean a single word I said," he began, "I was already under some emotional stress, and suddenly being put in a situation like that, it overwhelmed me. I know that it's no excuse, but, I hope you at least understand. I'll never act so out of line again and I can only hope you can forgive me."

It was proper, well rehearsed, respectful and well thought out apology.

Almost felt like a kid was reading off his own written apology for a teacher so he could get out of detention or some shit.

Reminded her of.....a few other apologies she had received in the past.

Yet, unlike those there was such a sense of sincerity to this one. 

"Al i-"

"Ah wait!" Alastor said quickly, "Not finished yet dear, see I am aware that actions speak louder than words, so I have decided to go the extra mile."

Vaggie tilted her head curiously.

"I called in an old friend and he can easily fill for the role of Lorenzo," Alastor started off, "He's been in theater all his life and is quite the looker. I'm sure he'll be perfect."

"Al...that's great." Vaggie said after a moment, "Um when will we get to met this guy?"

"Next rehearsal!" Alastor answered quickly, "Now as a little specialty I prepared a little meal!" Alastor said before waving his hand and a crock pot appeared on the table. 

Vaggie frowned, "Wait, did you just...make this out of thin air?"

"Oh no, I made it this morning and borrowed a friend's magical pot to keep it fresh." Alastor explained, making a mental note to thank Rosie later.

"Oh..." Vaggie said before curiously taking off the lid of the pot, frowning at what she saw, "Is this-"

"Jambalaya? Yes! It's my best batch yet!" Alastor exclaimed proudly.

Vaggie raised an eyebrow, "You made the one thing that you know I don't like for an apology?"

"Aw, come on! At least try it! I worked hard on it," he said, clearly having to resist the urge to pour, "Please?"

Vaggie sighed, ugh, why was he so cute?

"Alright, I'll try it." Vaggie said reluctantly, "No guarantee I'll like it though."

"Splendid!" Alastor said, about to grab a bowl but before he could he suddenly started looking around, even poking his head out of the kitchen entrance.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Vaggie asked, a little confused.

"Making sure we don't get interrupted." Alastor said in a oddly blunt tone, searching around some more before finally going back going back to the table. "Coast is clear." He said playfully, before fixing Vaggies bowl and handing it to her.

Vaggie gave him a small smile, before reaching for a spoon and slowly taking a bite.

Alastor was watching her intently, his heart beating terribly fast, "Well?" He asked, keeping his suave tone despite being terribly nervous.

Vaggie chewed the contents and swallowed before looking at Alastor with a blank expression, "This taste like shit."

No words could describe the instant heart break he felt.

His smile shrunk and his ears drooped down.

All his sweat, blood and effort had failed him. He-

Hold up.

This angsty inner dramatic monologue was being interrupted by bell like laughter.

Vaggie was laughing, was his food that bad? Or had her suffering been that entertaining to her.

"I'm sorry..." Vaggie said between laughs, "I couldn't resist!" She added on laughing more, "I was joking! It's actually good, I swear!"

Alastor blinked, did she just-?

"Darling!" Alastor said in a stern tone, "That wasn't funnyy!!" He whined.

"Aw...I thought it was hilarious." Vaggie teased, before her features softened and she gave him a pat on the arm, "Thank you Alastor, this is the best Jambalaya I've ever had."

Well Vaggie considering you didn't like any of the Jambalaya you had before, that isn't saying much.

It was enough for Alastor though.

A warm heat spread throughout his chest, her words making him feel all fuzzy inside.

He made her happy, he had pleased her, and now he would aim to keep doing that, for now and for the rest of their after lifes.

"Oh don't thank me, this was for my apology after all!" Alastor chuckled, his grin widening, "Besides there is still one more thing I have to give you."

"Al, you've done plenty-"

Vaggie went speechless when she saw the two tiny pieces of paper that Alastor pulled out.

"Are those...." Vaggie said slowly, trying to full comprehend this, "Broadway tickets to Annie??"

Alastor nodded, "Yes indeedy! Husker told me that you mentioned wanting to see it with that princess of ours, so I bought you both tickets! I had to pull a few strings but, front row seats to the last show this weekend should do right?"

Vaggie gently took one of the tickets, not saying anything, clearly in disbelief.

"Now, I've already gotten all your work done so you have plenty of time off and -"

Vaggie hugged him.

Alastor froze, resisting the urge to practically melt in her embrace. He didn't really like being touched unless asked or having initiated it first. But, Vaggie had been the one accept ion.

"Thank you..." Vaggie said softly, "You're...definitely forgiven."

Alastors grin widened. As he slowly returned the hug.

Maybe this wasn't so bad, maybe they could simply be friends for the rest of eternity.

It wouldn't be so bad, he could still be by her side.

It was his best hope, the best thing there was for a man in love with a woman who would never love him back.

In the darkness of the night the demon was slammed against the wall.

"You good for nothing shit!" Marya screeched, as she hovered over him. "You had ONE job!" 

The demon they had sent to handle Alastor was now cowering and whimpering in fear, honestly you couldn't blame him.

Marya was a naturally scary person, a shadow demon that could warp into one's greatest fear.

Though her usual form had been a misty black figure with purple hair, entirely made of smoke with the exception of her clothing.

Though right now, her form is shifting into a horrid creature, terrifying the demon below her.

"Marya calm down!" Cherri spoke up, "Look this failed, we'll try again."

Marya turned over to Cherri glaring, though shifting back to her normal form.

"Excuse me!? You and the pipe cleaner, came up with this plan! And we still don't have the deer fucker!" She screeched.

Cherri sighed, she had texted Vaggie and learned about them taking a little trip to see Neith, she talked to Pentious about it. Considering getting the peacock in on their plan but Pentious claimed she was too loyal to Charlie and since Charlie deemed Alastor a friend, Neith would instantly consider him an ally.

So after talking to everyone else they agreed on sending one of Runes workers to finish it.

Granted Cherri hadn't been fond of it since it meant less money for her and Penny, but everyone here made it clear.

They didn't care about money, power or anything, they just wanted Alastor to suffer.

Pentious frowned, confused at the insult, "I- what? I don't clean pipes!" He hissed.

Marya laughed, "How stupid are you-"

"Enough." A gruff voice spoke.

All four of them turned to the masked woman, sitting at a table.

Say what you want about Rune but she was certainly intimidating, a tall and beafy woman dressed in a lot leather and gold.

Her skin was pale, her eyes jet red, long red curly hair on one side of her head, the other side shaved off and a gold mask covering half of her face.

According to rumors and Marya, whoever saw the other side of Runes face went insane, apparently it was so ugly and corrupted that the mere sight could melt someone's mind.

Cherri didn't know how legit it was, personally it sounded all greatly exaggerated. But, neither she or Pentious were willing to find out.

"You all failed tonight." She said bluntly, before glaring at the demon Marya had slammed to the floor, "Especially you Richard, how hard was it to taze the demon and run off?"

Richard was quick to defend himself, "Sorry miss! But I was taken by surprise, you didn't tell me one of your ex whores would be with him."

Cherri visibly frowned, she was told Rune commonly took up sugar babies or prostitutes to provide some cheap entertainment for herself, I mean, what better way to waste money?

But, Alastor didn't associate with people like that.

Even Runes face twisted into confusion.

"What?" She asked, her words dripping with venom. 

"Yeah, that....uh shit! What's her name? The moth! The one with the eye patch?" He explained frantically.

Cherri felt her stomach turn when she realized who he was referring to and saw Runes facial expression.

"Vaggie..." she said slowly, "She's with the radio demon now?"

"They just work together." Cherri said quickly, she didn't know what relationship Rune had with Vaggie but she didn't like it one bit, "Look, it doesn't matter. This is about Alastor, me and Pentious will come up with another way to get him. He's actually dropped out of the play now, so it'll be easier for us." 

"Has he?" Rune asked, barely sounding interested, "Well, then the play will need more people to volunteer won't they?"

"Uh..yeah?" Cherri and Pentious shared a look, Rune seemed to already have a plan formed in her head and that was usually nothing but bad news.

"Good." She said simply, "Cherri, I'll send over a few other friends to help, don't worry. This time pay won't be docked."

"Okay." Cherri said seething with suspicion, "What are their names?"

"You'll know them when they arrive." Rune said simply, before waving her hand, "Off now you two, me and Marya have things to discuss."

"Right, thank you for your time madame," Pentious said, polite as usual.

But right before Cherri left, she just had to ask, "No one else is getting hurt right? Just Alastor right?"

Rune chuckled, "Yes. Alastor will suffer, don't worry."

Cherri wanted to say more, but Pentious lead her out of the room.

The misty shadow demon looked at Rune, frowning a bit, "Hopw you aren't gonna do anything crazy since now you're ex is involved."

"No such thing." Rune chuckled, "I'll make some calls, have fun with Richard don't you?"

Marya turned to the demon, smirking as he began to shift again, "Glady..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Runey and Marya sitting in the dark  
> P-L-O-T-T-I-N-G!
> 
> Lmao, seriously, you guys are gonna hate them by the time this is over.


	24. Chapter XXIV: What makes a monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I updated? I updated! About time am I right? ;v;
> 
> Hopefully I'll be quicker next time.

Delphine groaned as she walked up the dark stair way, even with her keen eyesight and the light from her phone it was hard to see.

As she got closer, a stingy smell got stronger and stronger, she almost gagged when she reached the door.

Finally she got there and opened the door, using her shirt to cover her nose.

Never had she been more thankful that she changed out of her little performers outfit. As much as she loved it and the attention she got from it (especially from the girls), but when visiting her twin brother she needed proper pants and a blouse.

"Ya know Dax," Delphine spoke up, her voice slightly muffled cause of her shirt, "When you invite me over, would it kill you to tone the chemicals down?" she asked, looking around the lab, machines, viles, beakers, and plastic tubes, you name it.

It dark, dingy, depressing. Looked like something out of Frankenstein.

"By satans name, you're giving yourself chemo therapy before ya even get cancer!" Delphine complained as she moved over and made her way towards the mad scientist.

At a desk, shaking something in a beaker, was a tall, very thin, bunny.

Her had grey hair pulled back into a ponytail that almost went down to his hips, the tip of his nose was grey as well.

Finally he put a covering on the beaker, setting it off onto the side, taking his goggles off as he looked over at Delphine.

His eyes were a bright piercing yellow, and as much as Delphine hated his dark ass lab, the environment did suit his eyes every well. Hell in the dark you couldn't even tell just how thin he was.

Seriously, though, he gives Alastor a decent run for his money.

"You're late." Dax said, his voice raspy and unlike Delphines fake British accent, he had an undoubtedly thick Cajun accent.

"A performer is always on time Daxie." Delphine giggled, "Now please inform me why exactly you told me come to here at dumb fuck late at night in your radiated lab."

"It wouldn't be this late if you came here on time," Dax said rolling his eyes before casually taking a seat on a spinning chair, "And I'm being an awesome older brother and telling you, that," he spinned around before facing Delphine again, "You're in trouble."

"You're five minutes older," Delphine rolled her eyes, "But sure, tell me how I messed up this time."

"Oddly enough, it wasn't you that fucked up but it's your bosses fault." Dax informed, picking up a nearby cup of coffee, "I was dropping off some shit for one of the gangs that hired me and they mentioned the Night Terror coming after your play for the Radio Demon."

Delphine frowned, "The night terror?" 

Delphine heard of the demon, some shadow demon crime lord that could shape shift but that's all she knew.

"Look, I could be wrong I just overheard them talking, but I'd figure you like to know nevertheless," he shrugged.

"Why are they after Alastor?" she immediately shook her head, "Wait, that's a stupid question, what I should ask is what makes them think they could hurt Alastor?"

When Delphine had managed to hurt the radio demon she barely lived to see the next day.

"No idea, but they sounded pretty serious." Dax sighed. "Just me careful okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Dwaaa, you do care," Delphine giggled, "Look. I'll be fine, but we need to discuss more important matters!"

Dax gave her a blank look, "What's more important than your own life?"

Delphine grinned, before leaning over and shaking Dax's shoulders, "When are you, Ada and Baristy all getting married!?"

Dax blinked, "Wha-"

"Look, I dunno how a three person marriage would work but even I'm hitched by now! And even Daisys got herself a boyfriend! Even DAISY!!" Delphine exclaimed, "It's been YEARS!! C'mon!! I'll be dead again by the time I get nieces and nephews!!"

Dax grumbled and pushed her away, "Will you leave me alone!?"

"Whaaat!? C'mon just pop the question already!" Delphine said stomping her foot, "At this rate they'll both probably vanish before the three of you can get a wedding going."

Dax groaned, "Everyone moves at their own pace," he added on before standing up and putting his goggles back on, "Just remember what I said,"

"Yeah, yeah..." Delphine rolled her eyes, before turning towards the door, "Still having brunch this Sunday?"

"Of course," Dax said dully before returning to what monstrosity he was making.

And though it didn't look like it, Delphine was seriously going over everything she had just been told.

A couple of days passed and it seems Alastor kept his promise about getting a replacement.

Delphine was surprised, but not too much, it seemed Alastor did really care about Vaggie and the play mattered a lot to Vaggie so it added up.

Though Vaggie turned down Delphines offer, which she was disappointed over but, hey, there was plenty of other fish in the sea.

Her main concern was what to do about all these gangs going after Alastor. Delphine didn't like the guy, though they've only know each other for a few years, they've seen the bad, the ugly and the good of the each other.

They were on decent terms now but Delphine personally would hop on any opportunity to get rid of the guy. If he was gone, she would be a free woman after all. Yet, if Alastor was gone then any protection she and her wife had would be gone as well. 

Honestly as much as she loved her life full of show business, music and glamour, debates like this did make her earn for a simpler time. Back when she was just a singer in a smoke filled night club, yes she was poor and pretty much a no one, but debating murder was a very rare occurrence.

Maybe she should come to a decision some other day, but to more important matters.

The guy Alastor brought was certainly odd, he looked oddly human. Obviously compared to a actual human being it be obvious that he wasn't one but compared to demons in hell, he was the closest one could get to a human there was.

He was tall, with a pale skin, brown messy hair, his eyes were yet black with sliver irises, he wore a long black coat with black floof around his neck which Delphine had trouble telling if it was a part of his coat or a part of his neck.

His name was Rhapsody, and apparently had been a big star in theater before his death, personally Delphine never heard of him but maybe things changed after she kicked the bucket.

Right now he was talking with Vaggie, getting a feel for the play he got himself involved in. 

Delphine was going over some music that she and Wayne worked on, though her thoughts kept drifting off.

Didn't take long for someone to interrupt them.

"Thinking hard?" A familiar radio voice asked her.

Delphine hummed, rolling her eyes, "What gave it away?"

"Unfortunately i'm all too familiar with your thinking face." Alastor chuckled, "Tell me, like the new guy?"

"Think it's unnecessary considering you are already much more familiar with the role." Delphine said in an almost uncharacteristically dry tone.

"I'm only willing to do so much in the name of art." Alastor replied, "And kissing our little princess is where I drawn the line."

Delphine rolled her eyes, "Stage kisses are a thing ya know, you could have just pretended." Delphine said, rather matter of factly, "That's what theater is."

"Oh? How would you like it if I told you to just pretend a kiss with a man?" Alastor huffed.

Delphine blinked, "I've done it before." she stated, "Hell did a real kiss before and I found it extremely gross, but hey, it's called ACTING. Leave up to men to not be able to fake it."

Alastor tilted his head, "What is that last part suppose to mean??" he quickly shook his head before she could give it a response, figuring that it was just Delphine being weird again. "Either way, I just didn't feel comfortable and Vaggie respected that." 

That caused Delphine to look over at Vaggie and Rhapsody, "Hmmm, say, didn't you wanted her to take on the role of Gaberiella?"

Alastor froze, his eyes widened a bit and his fist clenched, panicking.

"I- uh-" Alastor cleared his throat, "It had nothing to do with any of the romance, I just thought she would be a good fit for the character that's all. Vaggie and I are just friends, nothing more-"

"I didn't even mention the romance." Delphine said her grin widening, "I think you just revealed yourself-"

"Say!!" Alastor said a bit too loudly, "Why couldn't the bicycle stand up by itself? It was two tired! Ha ha ha!!" 

Delphine chuckled, though she actually wasn't surprised at all by this revelation. Vaggie was charming and attractive, who wouldn't fall for her? 

And Alastor, no matter how much he tries to deny it, isn't completely heartless. 

Still, now that she thought about it, she wondered how Alastors affections would end up effecting Vaggie.

Even if Alastor would never physically harm her, he was far from being mentally stable, understanding or kind. Who knows what he would do or how it would effect Vaggie? Whose to say he'll snap and murder anyone that touched her or one day kidnap Vaggie to lock her away forever.

Neither might not happen, but Delphine couldn't see Alastor being against those possibilitys.

Though, guess this meant that she should definitely keep her little affair between her and Vaggie a secret, granted she wouldn't have told him anyway considering it was none of his business and that they didn't last past one make out session. But now, she would have to make sure to keep it a secret.

Delphine was many thing but stupid wasn't one of them and she did not want to end up being bunny stew for the radio demon.

Finally Vaggie came over, seeming to have finished her discussion with Rhapsody, "Okay Al, I actually really like the guy. He knows his stuff." 

"Were you expecting any less of me?" Alastor chuckled, seeming to have regained his cool.

Delphine chuckled, "I'm just glad we finally got a replacement, would have hated to cancel the play because of one of Alastors temper tantrums." 

Alastor gave Delphine a glare which she promptly ignored.

The big stinky baby would get over it.

"Ah don't be like that Delphie, he already apologized." Vaggie said chuckling a bit as well, "Besides, now we have a professional actor-"

Delphine cleared her throat.

Vaggie rolled her eyes, "Another professional actor."

"That's better." Delphine hummed happily.

Vaggie rolled her eyes again before continuing, "Yeah, now we have another professional actor and some real musicians to help us out as well," Vaggie explained, "Though Alastor, if you aren't acting anymore then what are you gonna do in the play now?"

"Why I believe you'll be needing a-" Alastor paused before pulling Vaggie over wrapping a arm around her shoulders, "A co director!" he singed.

"I-" Vaggie blinked, "Am I doing so terrible that you think I need help?"

Alastor froze, "Well no, I just-"

Vaggie chuckled, "Relax i'm teasing!"

"I told you to stop doing that!" Alastor huffed.

"What? It's not like you do it to me all the time!" Vaggie retorted brushing his hand away.

Meanwhile Delphine squinted at the two, their banter almost seemed....flirty. 

Did Vaggie return his feelings? Delphine liked to say she had a sixth sense when it came to who girls liked though it had been wrong before. 

She wondered how this would play out if Vaggie did return Alastors feelings. Would a relationship happen? More importantly would a healthy relationship happen?

Before Delphine could debate on it anymore, suddenly Rhapsody approached them.

"Uh, hey guys," he said, his voice something that Delphine didn't expect. He sounded oddly young, like a moody teenager. "I dunno if this is important but a clown and tv are outside the door."

"A what?" Vaggie frowned.

"It can't be." Alastor said, not losing his grin but his tone was far from being humerus. Quickly he rushed out the door, leaving a very confused mother and very curious rabbit to follow after him.

As the three rushed out the door, indeed, Rhapsody had not been lieing.

There were two demons, one a very tall neon tv demon and the other a short clown doll. Vaggie recognized one, though only knew him by his title rather than his actual name. The tv demon, the rival to the radio demon.

It was hard not to know him, between owning all the electronics in hell, and getting involved with Valentino of all people. 

Also she has listened to enough of Alastors rants about him, to learn more about the guy, though again never bothered to remember his name.

The clown doll was someone Vaggie had seen a lot and knew she was an overlord, but seemed to only by known because she was often around Valentino or the tv demon. Yet, Vaggie couldn't recall much else about her.

"You." Alastor growled he walked over to the tv demon, Vaggie hadn't been joking when she called him tall. He even towered over Alastor a bit, an already impressive feed.

"Hello old friend." the man responded, an odd robotic filter on his voice, giving him a natural monotone sounding voice, 

"What are you doing here Voxy?" Alastor asked, his grin barely staying on.

"Oh? Thought me and Velvet would check out what you've been up to recently," he informed sounding smug, "I have to say working in a shitty hotel and in a shitty theater is-"

"EXCUSE ME?" Delphine interrupted very loudly, storming up to the much taller demon. "I don't know who you think you are! But insult my theater like that again and i'll crack your screen like an eggshell!!"

Velvet chuckled, "Oooo I like her,"

Vox rolled his eyes before pushing the rabbit away, "Get your damn slaves in line."

Alastor ignored the remark, and repeated his question, "Why are you here? Regardless of how much you want to mock me you never take the time out of your day to only do that."

A hint of furry flamed up in Vaggies chest, it was easy to forget that Alastor enslaved people and treated them as nothing but tools for him to use. It made Vaggie sick, yet, she loved him any way.

And she hated herself for that.

"Well....I suppose there is one other thing," Vox said slowly smirking, "Me and Velvet here are-"

"Gonna join the play!" Velvet loudly interrupted.

Vaggie squinted. 

Did she hear that right?

Why did two overlords want to join a play for a redemption hotel? It made no sense.

"What?" Vaggie asked baffled.

"Absolutely not." Alastor stated bluntly.

"Awww don't be like that," Vox said teasingly, "It's not even your decision to make, the theater belongs to the little bunny doesn't it?"

Delphines ears flicked in annoyance at being called little, but simply hummed in actual response to his words.

"Oh well, Delphine say no," Alastor said simply, "Inform them that their not welcome."

Delphine paused, giving Alastor a slightly annoyed look before looking back the other two overlords, well if now was ever a time to make a decision now was the time.

Allowing them here would be a good way to piss off her boss, but again with what Dax said maybe she should be careful. If there were people coming after her theater as a means to hurt Alastor then everyone here was at risk.

Then again, again, if only Alastor died would that be so bad? Besides all that being said, whose to say these two were any way involved, I mean Vox didn't like Alastor so maybe he would join the cause for that reason but the clown girl? Maybe?

Even then they were overlords, why not just tag team up and kill the deer fucker with size in numbers?

What to do, what to do, what to do,

Even with all of this in mind, rejecting these two would go against her biggest rule, which is that theater is welcomed to all to try. Regardless of background.

Hm, what to do indeed.

Finally Delphine decided.

"I can't deny anyone as this isn't my play," Delphine spoke suddenly, "It's Vaggies, so truthfully the decision goes to her."

"What?" Vaggie said partly surprised, she didn't expect to be allowed to have any input on this matter. Yet everyone's attention suddenly being shifted to her, proved otherwise.

"Please take me advice and tell them to go away." Alastor said quickly, "Please."

"Shut up and let the girl decide on her own will you?" Vox snapped.

Vaggie shifted, honestly this reminded her of all the times she gave Charlie advice only for it to be ignored. But oddly enough it was with her and Alastor rather than Charlie.

However, Alastor had yet to back stab her or anyone else at the hotel and she'll admit these fuckers were shady.

"If Alastor doesn't trust you," Vaggie started off, "Then I don't, please leave."

"WHAT!?" Velvet exclaimed in disbelief. Someone turned her down?? Why!?

Vox simply scowled, "Seriously?" He asked unamused.

"Well you heard the lady." Alastor laughed, before shoving the two away, "Begone thots!"

"Do you even know what that means!?" Vox yelled out annoyed as he tried to fight being pushed back.

"No idea!" Alastor exclaimed.

"Good call." Delphine said as they walked back into the theater, "Something was up with them."

"Yeah.." Vaggie agreed, "But something tells they'll be back.."

And Vaggie was right.


	25. XXV: And what makes a man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaack!! This might be the last update for a good while, not discontinuing the story but I plan on working on other things during spooky month and generally gonna be busy, hope you guys enjoy this for now!

Vaggie was right, as she often was.

It wasn't the last they would see of Vox or Velvet.

Though it wouldn't be through, Vaggie, Alastor, Delphine or even Charlie that the two would get back involved.

Instead, it would be through Angel Dust of all people.

Angel ironically enough was no angel, he wouldn’t deny that he was a jerk and he wouldn’t deny that he hurt people. He grew up in the mafia after all, he only had a vague idea of how healthy relationships work.

Hell, if it weren't for Molly and his ma, he would have no idea.

After he died, oddly enough, he began to better understand toxic relationships and healthy ones. A part of it was thanks to Valentino and the other part thanks to Cherri. 

It was rare that people liked him for him, it was rare people even considered him a person rather than some sex toy they could use and abandon when they were done with him.

The hotel had been a rare acception, he thought the two dames didn't want him past just a poster boy for their failure of a project. But, he learned over time that they did care and though he never showed it, he appreciated it.

At least, appreciated it enough to try and be redeemed.

Now to an outsider it might now look like he barely put in put effort with his general jerky behavior, still whoring around and his occasional drug use.

But anyone that did know him could tell he was at least trying, but working with his asshole of a boss in a industry based on sinful behavior he could only do so much.

The dames did their best, paying for his food, clothing and letting him live rent free, but Valentino always wanted more money out of him.

And if Valentino didn't get his money, well, you didn't want to know what he would do.

So after rehearsal he got to work, in order to work on the play during the day he had to work at night, and get some sleep in the morning. He didn't mind, if anything it actually gave him more of a proper sleep schedule, but he had to do a shit ton of "convincing" in order to let Valentino give him such a schedule change.

He quickly grabbed a robe, wrapping it around himself as he walked away from a shoot.

It hadn't been the weirdest or the most intense thing he stared in, he was sure his next couple of shoots would be filled of gross extreme fetishes or at least extremely long.

Nothing he couldn't handle, he's been one of hell's most famous porn star for several decades, he had plenty of stamina, nearly no limits, and knew how to fake it better than anyone. And having been on his best behavior for several weeks, Valentino allowed a thirty minute break in between shooting sessions.

Before, at best, Angel would get five maybe ten to prepare himself for the next session. A struggle, but something Angel knew how to work with.

Walking a bit funny, he stumbled into his dressing room. 

It wasn't really his per say, as much as it was shared by several other girls and boys, but it had all of his shit. Though occasionally the other sluts stole it.

Thankfully no one occupied it now, he sat down groaning a bit before getting his phone scrolling through Voxtagram and other shit, just glad to have some down time before having to work his ass off.

Literally.

After a bit, he put his phone down and started putting on makeup for his next session, humming to himself a bit as he did.

Then he heard the door open.

Angel didn't bother to look, figuring it was another slut here to prep or relax for a bit.

"Don't mind me, i'll be out of your hair in a minute toots," Angel said sarcastically, as he applied some mascara on his eyelashes.

"First time someone has ever called me 'toots' of all things," A dark, robotic sounding voice answered.

Angel frowned, that was not the voice that usually belong to any of the actors here.

He turned, putting the makeup he held down, his eyes widening at who he saw.

"Mr Vox?" Angel asked, surprised.

He knew of Valentino's constant on and off again relationship with the tv demon. They probably spoke a few times in passing, but have yet to have an official conversation. 

"This is a surprise," Angel laughed, nervous but didn't show it. "Something I can do for ya?"

He had no idea what he did to get on Voxs radar, but the last thing he wanted to get on his bad side.

Vox shifted, looking down at the spider, "I need a favor."

"Now now," Angel said quickly, "Just because you're close to my boss doesn't mean you don't have to pay for my services."

"What? No-" Vox scoffed out slightly annoyed, "I don't mess around with prostitutes."

"Heh, that's what they all say." Angle chuckled, "Well if you ain't interested then what favor ya want from me?"

"That dumb play you're in with the hotel," Vox started off, "I want you to get me and my friend in."

Angel frowned, visibly confused, "You what??"

"You heard me." Vox snapped, "I want to be into the play and you'll help me into it."

"First off, I haven't agreed to help you out with shit," Angel huffed, "Second off, you're a God damm overlord why in the hell are you concerned about a play hosted by a charity organization?"

"That's a long story, one that involves alcohol, underhanded deals, and a whole lotta mistakes..." Vox sighed, 

"Sounds like a fun time if you ask me." Angel chuckled.

"It's none of your business either way. I just need your help, and trust me when I say you will help me." Vox stated, dead serious.

Angel wouldn’t deny that last part scared him a bit, would he get violent? Would he do worse things to him? He shivered at the very thought. 

Of course he kept up his cocky act, not wanting to show eve a hint of fear.

"Oh yeah?" Angel asked forcing out a laugh, "What makes you so sure?"

Vox took a deep breath, as if he was about to do something physically painful, "If you help me out, I'll get you out of your contract with Valentino."

Angel blinked, a flurry of emotions flying through his face, shock, confusion, disbelief, suspicion and a hint of hope, all expressed in a matter of seconds.

"You'll....what??" Angel asked, still trying to comprehend what he was just told.

"How fucking dense are you?" Vox groaned, "You help me get into the play, I get you out of your deal with Val. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Okay slow down there asswipe." Angel states firmly, oddly serious, "I have some fucking questions before I agree to anything."

"Seriously?" Vox groaned again.

"You want my help or not?" Angel asked, not even waiting for a response before asking his question, "Okay, first things first, since I'm assuming you ain't bullshitting me how in the hell would you be able to get me out of my deal with Val?"

Vox sighed, "Look, on a purely magical level I am stronger than Valentino, so I can break off any demonic deal he has made as long as I have consent from at least one person involved in said deal." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper, showing it to Angel. 

Immediately he recognized it. The contract he signed many years ago when he gave his soul to Val.

"So you agree to help me out, I can destroy this and then your soul will be all your own again." Vox explained simply.

"How the hell did you get that?" Angel asked, amazed, though truthfully that wasn't his main concern. "Okay, so wait, I get you into the play and you can cut off my deal no problem?"

"Well it'll hurt like a bitch but, yes I can do it." Vox explained sounding exaggerated, "Now are you in or not?"

"One more question," Angel stated.

Vox rolled his eyes annoyed, "Seriously?"

"Why the hell are you so desperate to get into this damn play?" Angel asked, baffled, "It's one thing to be interested, but another to be willing to go to such links for it. Even you gotta understand how piss Val will be if you release my soul right? So why? What do you have to gain?"

"The why isn't important." Vox growled.

Angel crossed his arms, "It is to me. Either you tell me the why or I can finish getting ready for work."

Vox paused, glaring at Angel, waiting for the spider to either get intimidated and back down or realize that he could seriously risk losing this opportunity then agree before Vox changed his mind.

Neither of those happened.

Eventually Vox realized they were getting short on time and cave in, "Okay, fine, but in order to understand everything it'll take a lot of explaining.

Without saying anything Angel walked over to the entrance of the dressing room, locking the door then turned back to Vox. "I'm listening.."

Vox sighed, mentally preparing himself to tell the story, "Ever heard of the half masked lady?"

Vox didn't wait for a response.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. She's fairly unknown, yet still one hell of a force go be reckoned with." Vox began, "She mainly let's her minions do all the work, she specializes in several area of crime businesses from drugs, human trafficking, weapons, assassinations you name it. Despite the big standing shes made she rarely makes public appearances or talks to any of her allies in person, it's rare she gets directly involved with anything. But, when she does, it's danger for all those involved."

Angel shifted, not likling where this was going.

"As her title implies, half of her face is covered with a mask and those that see the other half have been driven clinically insane." Vox continued.

Angel finally decided to speak up, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, I knew her long before she had any power or any money. It was several decades ago, she was working as a lowly assassin barely managing to get by," Vox explained nostalgia in his voice, "I hired her, the girl had skill and don't tell anyone this but I felt bad for her at the time. But my one good act was my biggest mistake."

Vox paused, his screen flickering as the memories had a serious effect on him, "I helped her out. Soon she became well known and broke away from me, but we remained friends over the years. Well, before she back stabbed me." He took another deep breath, "She invited me over one night, got me drunk off my ass before pumping me full of drugs before making a deal with me."

Angels features soften, feeling bad for the guy. It reminded him so much of the last moments of his life, of everything that happened the night he died.

Vox went on, "Basically I do whatever she says and she won't harm me or worse, my friends." He looked over at Angel, glaring as if he was attempting not to show any more emotion, "Now she wants me to join the damn play, she hasn't given me much of a reason but if I don't get in I'll be in deep shit."

Angel paused, thinking over everything he had just been told.

It sounded too long and detailed to be made up. And judging from Voxs reactions, his emotions were too genuine to be faked.

Honestly he did feel bad for the guy, but the entire thing reaked with suspicion.

Why did this phantom of the opera rip off wanted an overlord to get involved with some play? Was it to get to someone? Did she wanna sabotage it? If so what would she gain from it?

Still, even though Angel didn't like this one bit, he couldn't deny that regardless of the risk this was hard to turn down. Even if it pissed Val off to the highest degree, could he really just turn down his chance at freedom like that?

He hated to think it, but even just on the chance that someone might get hurt, would it really matter that much in exchange to getting rid of his eternal enslavement.

Still, Angel realized something,

"Wait....i'm assuming this half masked bitch doesn't match you on magical abilities, so why can't you break up the deal like how you can break off my deal with Val?" He asked, it was a legitimate question if anything.

"If we break off the deal, then anyone I care about is in danger." He sighed, "She literally has me by the balls here, I let her too close, let her know too much, let her make too many connections, she knows everything. She knows how to hurt me and my friends, knows how to do it in the worse way possible and thanks to my stupidity she can do it easily." 

It was subtle but Vox was growing more and more desperate, Angels sympathy grew on the guy, the very idea of someone knowing you so well that if they became your enemy that be unstoppable was sickening. 

And something Angel was unfortunately familiar with. 

"C'mon...you're the damn tv demon. What can she do that's so bad?" Angel asked, it was meant to be some form of comfort but also to really get an idea of how much power this masked lady has over the tv demon.

Vox clenched his fist, glaring down at the floor, wall, anything he could look at. Before looking directly at Angel, "You know Velvet?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah..." Angel said, worry building up in him, "She's a friend of Val, an overlord too.."

"Don't be polite, the girl is jack shit insane." Vox snapped, "I know you know it, anyone that had heard of her knows it, but truth is you haven't seen half of it." he took a deep breath, "She's barely functional as a person, if it weren't for me, Val and the fact the girl has some serious raw magical ability she be no different from the other nut jobs running around hell. But you know what's sad?"

Angel didn't say anything, not knowing what to say, but Vox didn't wait for an answer.

"She didn't use to be that way. I mean, no one in hell is really completely mentally stable, but she wasn't on the verge of needing to be put into a mental ward." Vox explained, "So how did she get that way? The half masked demon, that's how. I didn't want to be her slave. I thought anything she did to hurt me would be pathetic, something I could easily brush off. But no, she showed Velvet the other half of her face ruining the girl. I lost my best friend in the worse possible way, she's here, she is still her old self but her mind is so broken I can barely recognize her some days. All because I wouldn't obey some stupid command I have to constantly be reminded how damaged she is because of me, how I lost the few people that actually cared about me, and god forbid I don't want to risk something like that happening okay!?" he yelled out, slamming his fist on a nearby table shaking it.

He was glaring at Angel, visibly shaking with rage, looking like he might snap and hit Angel at any moment. 

However Angel oddly enough, wasn't scared. Unlike any of his other times with dealing with Val's temper, this didn't feel like rage directed at him. Actually it didn't even, feel like pure anger. If felt like someone was just hurt and tired, that they were so hurt and so tired that they could only be angry. That someone was so miserable that they had be angry to just stop being sad for once.

Finally Vox sighed, "So will you help me get into the damn play?"

Angel paused, before very slowly nodding.

At this point he wasn't accepting just for his sake but also for Voxs sake. Making a vow to help the tv demon, to pay him back for getting Angel his freedom and Angel would find someway to get this half masked lady out of the picture. 

"It's a deal." Angel said simply, walking over and shaked the tvs hand, a light neon blue aura wrapping around them, making it offical.

"Now," Vox said, giving a big sigh of relief, pulling the contract out again. "Time to hold up my end of the bargain."

A neon blue aura wrapped around the contract, though quickly it increased in intensity, Vox was visibly struggling as the contract began to slowly disintegrate bit by bit.

Vox let out, one large painful groan, the light brightening and increasing it was outright blinding at this point.

Angel looked away, closing his eyes. 

Finally Vox let out a robotic screech before a blast of magic hit the air.

Angel stumbled back a bit upon impact, after a few moments he opened his eyes and saw nothing but ashes littered on the floor.

It happened.

He was finally free from Val.

Before he could celebrate and scream about his new found freedom to the rooftops, his attention immediately went to Vox, who had his upper body propped up on a nearby table panting.

He looker rough, disheveled, and in pain.

"Hey....are you alright?" Angel asked softly, walking over to him.

"I'm fine." Vox stated, almost sounding offended by the question, "Now we need to get the hell out of here before Val notices anything. And, don't forget about your end of the bargain."

Angel, said nothing, simply nodding before both he and Vox rushed out of the studio.

Now hopefully Angel can convince Vaggie and Charlie to let him in.


	26. Chapter XXVI: Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated? Oh shit, I updated!

There were three really good quick ways to really piss Vaggie off.

One way was obvious, hurting someone she cared about, second way was to touch her hair, and finally the third one was to wake her up at an extremely late hour.

And currently someone just did 2/3 of those things.

As she was happily snoozing away, suddenly someone stroked her hair. It caused her to stir a bit but then that someone decided to full blown yank on her hair.

That was enough to wake her.

Vaggie let out a yelp of pain and sent a hard punch in the direction of the hair puller, who gave out a grunt in response letting go of her hair.

Quickly, Vaggie rushed out of bed grabbing her spear and after establishing a good amount of distance away from the intruder, she turned and kept her spear pointed at them.

To her utter surprise, it was a familiar face. 

A familiar clown face.

It was Velvet, the overlord that Vaggie had met sometime this morning.

She was rubbing her face that had been hit pretty hard by Vaggie though honestly didn't seem that bothered.

"What the hell are doing here!?" Vaggie yelled out, as calm as any normal person would be in this situation.

Velvet suddenly laughed in response, "Oh boy you're strong! Might need to bring you to the circus! With you're strength you could probably win all the games!"

Vaggie frowned at the odd response but didn't lower her weapon, "Answer me."

"Awww! Don't be so grumpy! I just wanted to say hi!!" Velvet said hopping onto Vaggies bed, giggling, "You're mighty interesting and real pretty too! Tell me, do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Vaggies anger was slowly getting replaced with confusion. She relaxed just a little.

"Aww come on!! Do you know? I asked Val and Voxy but there no help.." Velvet said visibly pouting.

Vaggie tilted her head, "How did you even get in?"

"Magic and charm," Velvet exclaimed draping herself across the bed and dramatically kicking a leg up into the air.

Vaggie shifted, okay the girl was clearly strange and hella shady but she didn't seem violent so far. "Riiiight, well I'll ask you to leave or I'll make you leave."

"Aww! But we've barely gotten any time to hang out!" Velvet whined kicking her feet, "Besides we have something in common, don't cha know?"

Vaggie was about to respond but Velvet continued talking.

"You've been with the masked lady right?" Velvet asked covering half of her face as she did so.

Vaggies eye widened, she froze. Almost dropping her spear.

"I....you know her?" Vaggie asked, now worried. Rune had connections, though Vaggie never knew how many or who exactly those connections were.

"Uh huh!" Velvet stated standing up and rushing over closer to Vaggie, "She's scary huh? She do anything go get what she wants, even if it means hurting herself! Crazy huh?"

Vaggie put her spear aside looking at Velvet with a concerned expression, "Did...did she hurt you?"

Velvet nodded, she looked around before leaning closer to Vaggie whispering to her, "I saw behind the mask."

Vaggies face went into that of pure terror, "I....you...oh you poor thing."

Though Vaggie never saw Rune bad side of her face, she saw the effect it had on other people. Safe to say it explained Velvets current behavior.

Velvet simply giggled, "Oh! Oh! But she hurt you too yeah? Did she do that to your eye?" She asked before proceeding to poke Vaggies eye patch.

Vaggie flinched, though sadly, looker away from Velvet. "No...she did....something worse." She said shuttering at the memory.

"Oooh. I see." Velvet said as if she just told a random piece of gossip, before then giggling, "Fascinating how we already have so much in common huh? Do you think the masked lady will come again?"

Vaggie looked down remembering her encounter with the thug on the street, "I hope not..." she looked back up at Velvet, "Is that why you're here? Do you think she's coming after you again?"

Velvet laughed, "Oh no!" She exclaimed, "She already has!"

Vaggies eye widened in terror and before she could ask anymore questions suddenly her bedroom door flung open.

Low and behold, it was the tv demon Vox himself.

He looked....extremely tired.

"Velvet...there you are..." he said breathlessly, rushing over and pulling Velvet away from Vaggie, "Sorry about this I-"

"Voxy!!" Velvet suddenly yelled out, "Look at her eye!!"

"Yes, yes, I see." Vox said sternly honestly trying to avoid from witnessing out of Velvets excited screaming fits that happened.

Meanwhile Vaggie frowned, tightening her grip on her spear again, "Why are you here?" She asked toward Vox.

"It's a long story." Vox said, no snark not even a hint of sarcasm, just...tired.

"Well I suggest you attempt and summarize, because I don't take well to shady people coming into the hotel." Vaggie snapped.

"Ooo!! She's angry! Careful Voxy~" Velvet singed giggling all the while.

"Look, just come downstairs then me and Angel will-"

"Vaggie!" Angel called out as he walked into the room, surprised and almost frightened. "Okay, I know this looks bad but-"

"Wait." Vaggie blinked before glaring at him again, "Did you let them in here?"

"Yes, but let me explain-"

"What the fuck Angel?" Vaggie snapped, annoyed and not thinking right thanks to the lack of sleep, "I get you don't follow the news or whatever but you don't just let randos into the hotel without first alerting us!"

"I know, I know but-"

"But what!?" Vaggie barked, "What reason do you possible have!?"

"He saved my life okay!?" Angel suddenly snapped motioning to Vox.

Vaggie flinched, surprised, but now finally understanding. This wasn't Angel goofing off, this wasn't Angel being a jerk and doing something reckless, this was Angel being serious.

"He...what?" Vaggie asked, still a little stunned.

Vox finally spoke up, "He is exaggerating-"

"No I'm not." Angel replied firmly, "We made a deal okay? Thanks to him I'm out of my contract with Val! Ain't that great Vag? I'm a free man now!"

Vaggie softened, it was rare to see Angel look so relaxed and genuinely happy. Still with what she was told the situation still didn't sound too good.

"You made a deal?" Vaggie asked before shifting her attention back over to Vox, her anger returning, "What the hell do you plan on doing to him you piece of shit!?" Vaggie said, raising her spear as she got closed to the tv demon.

Vox visibly tensed backing up, look he was powerful but he drained most of his energy for the night and wasn't prepared to handle a tiny ball of rage wrapped in a bow waving an angel weapon around.

Vaggie growled, "If you even think of hurting I'll-"

"Woah woah Vags! Woah!" Angel exclaimed gently grabbing Vaggie and pulling her away, "He don't want any of that trust me! I ain't an idiot!" He laughed, though was somewhat touched by her reaction.

Not that he admit though.

Vaggie looked at him, she still looked angry but it wasn't aimed at him, "Then what did he want in return?"

Angel paused, taking a deep breath, "He wants in the play."

Any anger Vaggie had was replaced with confusion, "I....what?" She frowned looking over at Vox, "You...broke another overlords contract for a play?"

It didn't make sense. Vaggie wasn't as well informed as some other demons when it came to making but she knew breaking someone else's contract was a risky move.

Even if you were powerful enough to pull it off, the person I'm charge of the deal wouldn't be too fond of the fact you muddled with their affairs and Vaggie couldn't imagine how angry Val would he when he found out.

That's if he hadn't already found out.

"Don't ask why," Vox said slowly, "Look ya don't gotta give me a main role or whatever, hell ban me from the hotel and don't get Velvet involved. But I really need in the play."

Vaggie looked at Angel hoping he could give more information but he simply gave her an apologetic look in return.

The moth sighed.

Okay Vox clearly had shady motives, and Velvet was from from trustworthy. But Angel was free, Charlie had been planning to get Angel out of Valentino's contract with a trade of some valuables that the royal family had but Vox beat her to it.

Vaggie wondered if there was more going on here, if Vox was doing something extremely nice just to be in the play for funsies, wanted to hurt someone involved in the play or if there was something else she wasn't considering.

She was tired, still confused and honestly didn't know Vox that well, she didn't understand how deals or how a lot of overlord business was handled. 

There was no way she could make this call without one second opinion, and she knew just who to ask.

"So...wait, Vox did what?" Charlie asked, Vaggie and the rest all gathered by the hotels bar, which Vox helped himself to some vodka.

Vaggie did consider Alastor, I mean he probably knew more about deals than half of hell, but he was clearly biased against Vox.

Maybe there was a legitimate reason for his dislike of him but it was better to get an opinion from someone that took a more neutral stance to the tv demon.

Besides Charlie knew more about demon deals and overlords than Vaggie did, plus this was her hotel. She should have a say so in what went on around her. 

"Ugh keep up toots," Angel groaned, "Vox man set me out of my contract with Val, in exchange he wants in the play."

Charlie frowned, seeming to have the same confusion Vaggie did over the situation.

"Um....I hate to judge but...that's a real uneven deal." Charlie said chuckling nervously, "Are you sure there weren't other, um...requirements Angel?"

"The hell do you think I am?" Vox snapped almost sounding offended, "I dunno how that bambi bitch handles things but I keep all my dealings clear and make sure everyone is aware of what is going on. If I say that I just need in the play, then that means I just need in the play."

Velvet stood behind Vox mouthing and imitating everything he just said in a crude way, Charlie had to stop herself from snickering.

"Okay, but that doesn't quite explain why you think a demons freedom is a fair trade for being in a play.." Charlie said tilting her head, "I hope you know that I won't tolerate any harm to anyone involved, that includes Alastor."

"The fact you think that I'm so petty that I'd use some stupid charity organization for revenge is insulting," Vox grumbled.

"Sorry if we don't think too highly of scummy trash overlords," Vaggie snapped, crossing her arms, "And we don't see why you would get involved if you don't want to start trouble."

"Even if I wanted too something tells me I wouldn't get away with it when the radio bitch, a manic carrying around an angel weapon of all things and Hells princess are here." Vox rolled her eyes taking another gulp of his drink.

Honestly how could a tv even consume alcohol?? Questions for another day but still, how??

Velvet quickly began to try and snatch the bottle, only for Vox to simply push her away despite her whiney protest.

"You're avoiding the question." Vaggie huffed, "I know you're said not to question it or like whatever but we need a explanation as for why you want in the play so bad? Hell, why did you break a contact for it?"

"Voxy felt bad!" Velvet yelled out laughing.

"Velvie!" Vox hissed, covering the clown girls mouth, "Can it!"

"No." Charlie spoke up walking over to the two. "Let her speak."

Charlie did want for input her Vox, gently grabbing the smaller girl demon and leading her away, leaning down to match her eye level. "What did you say?"

"Velvet don't say a damn thing." Vox said with gritted teeth about to rush over but Vaggie jumped in front of him pushing him back.

"Voxy felt bad for the spider!" Velvet exclaimed, "He told me all about how Val always pushes him around and hurts him, he hates seeing it."

"Velvie." Vox hissed out, attempting to move Vaggie out of the way but the moth was stronger than she looked, and he couldn't exactly use his full strength on her with out possibly hurting her.

"Voxy never liked how Val treated his whores, no sir! He thought it was gross and disgraceful but never did anything before Voxy loved him," she giggled, "But their fighting again and broke up, but Voxy knew he return to him. He felt trapped, stuck, like how the spider was. So when Voxy wanted into the hotel, he thought he could finally help. That's why he offered what he did!"

The room was silent, Vox stopped attempting to get toward the girl. He looked down, almost looking...ashamed? Embarrassed? It was hard to tell.

Angel himself seemed to rendered speechless, a series of emotions flashing across his face.

Charlie paused placing both of her hands on each of Velvets shoulder, gentle but firm, "How does Vox treat you?"

Velvets smile widened a bit, "Voxys always nice to me! Been with me since I can remember! Never let's anyone hurt me, keeps an eye on me, helps me with the nightmares! He always try and stops me from eating too many sweets, especially ones found on the ground which I never get, its FREE candy! Why can't I take it?"

Charlie smiled, looking over to Vox then back at Velvet.

"Well....I'm still not sure about the two of you, but I can tell you two aren't completely evil. Though it's up to Vaggie about the play, you two are welcomed to stay in the hotel." She said smiling, "Hope I don't regret saying this but....I trust you guys."

Vaggie slowly smiled and relaxed some. 

Charlie could be naive, reckless, and even now Vaggie wouldn't deny she was being a little too trusting yet this kind and gentle side was always so touching. It reminded Vaggie why she did fall for her in the first place.

She didn't look at people and immediately assumed they were evil or good, she looked at their actions, listened to their words and even when both of those were bad, she would still find good in the person.

Vox undoubted did a good thing and going off what Velvet told, seemed to have a softer side than what he was letting on. 

Yet, while she could still be suspicious of him, she didn't. She simply offered him kindness and trust in return.

Truly Charlie was a blessing. A kind soul that did help, wanted to help and never saw anyone undeserving of a fair shot. 

She had her faults but Vaggie couldn't deny that regardless of their breakup and regardless of some of her more reckless actions, Vaggie would always respect and admire her for that alone.

"I..." Vox let out, unsure oh how to react.

Meanwhile Velvet clapped excitedly, "Yesss!! New friends!!" She exclaimed, immediately hugging Charlie.

Charlie was at first shocked but quickly return the hug.

"Well, we don't really need to stay at the hotel. We have our own place." Vox retorted dully.

"Actually, no offense but it's for the best." Angel spoke up suddenly, "You have no idea how pissed Val will be after this. And well, you don't need to suffer through one of his temper tantrums."

"I can handle myself." Vox said with a huffed before Angel walked up to him, getting close to his place. 

"Please," he said firmly, "Don't go back to him."

Vox paused looking down at the spider, seeming to glare. But unlike before it didn't seem malicious.

"And I ain't saying this for my sake this is for your sake ya tv fucker," he said not breaking eye contact, "You deserve more Val and he won't look for ya here. Don't let yourself get hurt."

Vox continued for a bit before sighing, "Fine." He said, gently pushing Angel away.

Meanwhile Angel visibly let out a sigh of relief, he knew better than anyone what Val was like when he was mad.

The tv demon looked down at Vaggie, giving her a look, "Well what will be spear freak? Am I in the damn play or what?"

Vaggie squinted, "I have a name ya know." She stated before beginning to think.

Vox seemed genuine. She couldn't deny that, but there was still something off about all of this.

Was she wrong to trust her instinct? Or should she trust it?

She also knew that it would hurt Angel if she didn't hold up her end of the bargain. 

Vox might even just undo everything to begin with and he would fall right back into Valentino's greedy hands.

Yes they could still probably get him out of the contract again afterwards but she what it was like to in Angels position. She knew that he didn't want to give that freedom again.

But Alastor wouldn't like her letting him get involved.

This wasn't just about her feelings toward him, yes she did love but regardless of what she did they wouldn't end up together. Hell, Alastor freaked at the idea at of simply kissing someone, he wouldn't get involved with anything romance related.

Even if he did, it would never work out. Alastor was terrible and would never change, he had his sweet moments but that meant nothing. Besides why would he be interested in her when he could have all of hell if he wanted.

She took a deep breath, "I sure as hell don't trust you but..." she paused looking up at the tv demon, "I'll let you in the play for now. But if you give me one reason to think that you hurt anyone here, then I'll show what this spear freak can do."

Vox raised an eyebrow then chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind." He said walking away.

Velvet giggled, "He he, I like her! She's like a feisty little tiger no?"

Vox rolled his eyes at the response and Vaggie sighed walking away.

"Now if I can just get back to sleep-" 

As soon as she was about to leave Alastor appeared at the entrance.

"Oh hello dear, didn't expect to see you up so late," he said beginning to walk in before Vaggie and could say anything, freezing at the sight of Vox, "....What is he doing here?"

Charlie chuckled nervously, "Well....you see Al, he and Velvet will be staying here for a bit. Also...they'll be in the play."

There was a long pause.

"He's what?" He asked sounding eerily calm.

Oh this was going to be a long night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh duh duh! Alastor is pissy lmao


	27. Chapter XXVII: Broken Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was really wanting to see pissy Alastor and there will be plenty of that but for now. Velvet and Vox time, ft special guest

While the two girls went to handle whatever fuss Alastor was raising Vox went upstairs, to rest in the new room he had been given.

Frankly he was worn out, and would have a million things to deal with later in the day. For now he just wanted to rest.

Of course that didn't happen easily though.

As soon as he laid down, a certain someone hopped on top of him.

"Voxy!" Velvet singed, leaning over and tapping on his screen, "Are you awake?"

"Not now." Vox snapped, propping himself up on his elbows looking at the clown girl annoyed. "What do you want Velvet?"

"I wanna sleep with you!" Velvet giggled proceeding to lay on the other side of him, snuggled up to him. "You keep the bad dreams away."

A tired sigh escaped Voxs mouth, but nevertheless he didn't push Velvet away.

Honestly, though Velvet had never been normal and always child like after the incident with Rune, that was doubled.

Vox went from Velvet's closest friend to a caregiver, over the years he had to learn to take care of her and put aside so much of his own needs.

Whether it was her violent screaming fits, her nightmares, having to take care of her health when she wouldn't, or even the times when she would harm herself. Vox did it all.

He knew how to handle Velvet and never once did he give up on her, even when she hurt him by accident. Vox refused to leave.

Velvet was insane, barely functional, but he'll be damned if he wouldn't stick beside through it all.

The last thing he wanted was someone taking advantage of her poor mental state.

Yet, that all said. He did yearn for the days before Rune came along. When Velvet didn't need him to always be nearby, when Velvet was more like his best friend rather than his troubled daughter that he had to take care of. 

Back when things were just easier.

"Hey Voxy," Velvet spoke up as she kept her head rested on his chest, "Do you Vals gonna show up soon?"

Vox paused.

Truth was he was terrified of Valentinos reaction. Val was quick to get violent with him over small things, hell, he didn't know what his ex would do when he figured all of this out.

He wouldn't deny he still loved the pimp despite his borderline abusive behavior. He was terrible, he knew that, but......he had saw his softer side.

It was rare. Hell, more than rare. But occasionally glimpses of kindness shined through. 

They were small, but whether it was a gift left in his office, paying for his repairs or those small comforting touches. Val cared about him.

At least that's what Vox would keep telling himself.

Though honestly, the main thing that kept Vox around was both Valentinos concern and protective nature over Velvet.

Val never hurt Velvet and though he was far from as active as Vox, took time to care and treat her well.

"Probably...I have no idea when though," Vox said finally.

Valentino didn't know Vox wanted in the play, it might take him awhile to figure out what's he up to.

"Hm? Are you scared he'll be mad?" Velvet asked curiously.

Vox sighed, "Yes."

He would only ever admit that to Velvet.

Velvet stayed quiet for a bit, for a second Vox thought she might snooze off. But soon she spoke again.

"What do you think about the princess?" She asked with a hum, "She's pretty don't ya think?"

Vox sighed again, but he liked this turn subject better than the previous one.

"I guess." He agreed, reluctantly, "Too sweet for my taste."

Vox honestly thought that everyone that said Charlie was super nice and sweet was at best, an exaggeration. That maybe she was just nice when you compared her to everyone else in hell, but, so far she seemed to live up to everything he heard.

However if she singed a stupid song about redemption around him he would personally literally shove a sock in her mouth.

"I like sweet things," Velvet giggled, "Oooo! What about the moth? You seem to like moths! You already gave her a pet name.."

"Spear freak is an insult, not a pet name Velvie," Vox rolled his eyes, "Besides I can't say I can see myself getting close to someone that pointed a spear at my face twice."

"Oh? But that's the best part!" She giggled, "Besides, me and her are best friends!"

Vox raised an eyebrow, looking down at Velvet giving her a look, "You've known her for less than a day."

"Ah, but we shared our secrets! She's met the half masked lady too!" Velvet said that last part in a hushed whisper, as if someone was listening in on them.

Vox tensed, "Has she?"

"Uh huh! Apparently hurt her real bad! She won't talk about it but that's okay." She let out a happy hum, "You should talk to her about it, masked lady hurt you too."

Vox looked away, he wasn't really the type to bond with someone easily like Velvet. Even if they were all the victim of the same person.

Velvet continued on, "Also her hair is soooo long! I really wanna braid it! I tried but she didn't like that too much! I'll try again tomorrow night."

"I don't think that's wise." Vox hummed, 

Velvet only giggled before changing the subject again, "So you don't care for the moth or the princess, and we all know about your obsession with Al-"

"It's not an obsession, i just hate the guy." Vox snapped.

"Even hatred is an obsession when taken far enough~" Velvet singed giggling, 

Vox only let out a 'tsk' in response.

"Hm, but now that just leaves the spider." Velvet said pausing before snorting, "Voxy~ Val will be jealous of you chasing after the whore."

"I'm not chasing after him," Vox scowled.

"I disagreeeee~" she singed out, kicking her feet in the air a bit, "Voxy and spooder sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

Vox promptedly covered Velvets mouth, muffling her words. 

"Too late for this.." He groaned as soon Velvet took to biting down on his hand which barley bothered Vox.

He had a high pain tolerance.

Finally after she calmed down a bit he let out, which Velvet responded with slapping his chest.

"Meanie." She pouted, turning onto her side to glare at the wall.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm terrible," Vox said continuing to look up at the wall. "Why ya wanna know my thoughts on everyone so badly anyway?"

"I might need a wing man." Velvet responded giggling again turning back over to look at him.

Thar prompted Vox to look back at Velvet, "You aren't serious..."

"Am I?~" Velvet playfully stuck her tongue out, "Whaaaat? Val rejected me and so did you, why can't I test out the new meat?"

Because Velvet, you aren't stable enough to have a functional platonic relationship let alone a romantic or sexual one, is what he wanted to say.

Though Vox had no doubts that Valentino probably slept with Velvet at least once and Vox, way back forever ago, did attempt to take Velvet on as a lover.

But after getting involved with Rune and everything else going down the gutter, Vox lost any romantic love for Velvet. Honestly, it was hard to not think of her in that light ever again.

Rune really ruined a lot when she hurt Velvet the way she did.

"Just...be careful." Vox said finally.

God knows that if Velvet was going to attempt and pursue something, he couldn't stop her.

Soon Velvet went quiet.

For a good while she stayed still, her eyes drifting up to the ceiling as well.

"Vel?" He asked quietly, seeming to make sure she was still there and not having drifted off to sleep.

Velvet suddenly looked at him, "We can be fixed but we are broken, seven name are unspoken, our beginning in the willow and when night falls we hide under the pillow."

Vox stayed quiet, having gotten far too use to Velvet sputtering out madness that he didn't bother to question her anymore.

"You can't wash it nor toss it, neither keep it nor eat it,   
but it's still rich on it's own, all though losing it's crown,   
Can never be saved, but it's all over the place." Velvet said proceeding to laugh, "A man in uniform stands on a beach of a tropical island. He takes out a cigarette, lights it, and begins to smoke." Her laughter increased, Velvet barley able to keep talking,

"He takes out the letter and begins reading it. The cigarette burns down between his fingers, but he doesn't throw it away. He cries...." Velvet's laughter was hysterical, as she thrashed around on the bed, But not out of physical pain!" Soon Velvet's hysteric laughter mixed with sobs as she began to cry.

Vox said nothing, simply pulling Velvet closer and putting his thumb on her forehead as she continued to laugh and cry.

"Go to sleep Vel..." he said softly, a blue aura forming around his thumb and Velvet soon closing her eyes, drifting off.

Vox sighed, hoping that now he could maybe get some sleep when his phone lit up. A message.

From Rune.

He sighed, picking it up.

_Rune 2:59am:_

Are you in?

Vox debated just answering her at a later date but figured it be better not to risk it.

_Vox 3:00am:_

Yes

_Rune 3:00am:_

Perfect. Did they suspect anything?

_Vox 3:02am:_

Their suspicious but they don't know you're anyway involved if thats what you're asking.

_Rune 3:03am:_

Make yourself less suspicious then

Vox internally groaned, how the hell was he suppose to do that?

He was here to follow orders from Rune, not get all buddy buddy with everyone here.

_Rune 3:05am:_

Also the director of the play? What's she like?

Vox frowned, confused. Okay, Rune didn't go into too much detail about why she wanted him in the happy hotel play but he did know it involved getting revenge on Alastor.

However, Alastor clearly wasn't directing the play.

_Vox 3:08am:_

She's...interesting. Threatened me twice already, certainly isn't willing to go down without a fight. 

Vox felt worry build up in him for reasons he couldn't explain.

_Rune 3:10am:_

I see. Is she with anyone?

Okay, now he was legitimately concerned. He didn't keep tracks of what Rune did after she betrayed him, but with these questions and what Velvet told him. 

He didn't like where this was going.

Reminded him too much of how Valentino pinned after him whenever they broke up.

_Vox 3:12am:_

I don't think so. I didn't really ask.

_Vox 3:12am_

Why?

_Rune 3:13am:_

Find out.

Vox sighed, he wasn't going to get an answer.

He turned of his phone and slowly closed his eyes, maybe he should take a page from Velvet's book and speak to the spear freak sometime tomorrow.

Rune had other intentions that she wasn't letting on about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vox knows what's up, well not really but yeah-


	28. Chapter XXVIII: Well this escalated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is a bitch ya know?
> 
> Sorry for the long wait guys but personal problems and be having a case of big sad didn’t leave a lot of time for writing. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter regardless, it's a lot longer than intended so spelling errors might be even more prominent but I tried my best

To say that Alastor was NOT happy about Vox being involved with be a big understatement.

To say Alastor was full blown pissed about Vox being involved was still a big understatement.

Alastor was outright livid about the entire thing.

Reluctantly, he would admit that Vaggie and Charlie had justified reasons for letting him, but Alastor was not one known for sympathy.

Whether Angel was enslaved or not was none of his concern, he was stuck having to put up with that menace for hours at a time now.

Though his facade never slipped, his smile as wide as ever, it was obvious to those that knew him that he was glaring daggers at his rival.

Currently Vaggie was with him, the two watching a scene with Charlie and Rhapsody play out.

Truly, they had struck gold when Rhapsody had taken on the role of Lorenzo.

Rhapsody was similar to Delphine in that his use came with his ability to captivate, convince, and attract people albeit for different reasons.

While Delphines extroverted, outstanding and generally welcoming nature often drew people in, similar to why so many people had their attention set on Charlie he supposed, Rhapsody pulled people in for the opposite reasons.

He was mysterious, calm, dark and still beautiful nonetheless. The unspoken beauty of his pale skin, silver animal like eyes, wavy brown hair, feather like fluff on parts of his body and the excessive amount of eyeliner, drew people in.

That smooth voice like honey and intimidating stature, his brooding nature and smooth movements. A witty sense of humor, sometimes gullible but often well being and yet still carrying around those feelings of sadness.

He was intriguing to most, especially females. Even now, Charlie seemed enraptured with him as they continues the scene.

However, to sum it up in more simpler terms.

Rhapsody was a hunky emo himbo, that probably every straight girl that read Twilight and was team Edward wanted to have at one point.

After watching a bit Vox spoke up, "Okay so this entire play is about some teenager that likes to party, but her life goes to shit and she gets involved with gangs to make money?" 

"In summary, yes." Vaggie chuckled a bit, "But there is more too it. After getting consumed by all the corruption, and generally getting into some bad situations with the gang leaders, Gabriella attempts to turn her life around and make things right. However it results in her death."

"Sounds depressing." Vox stated bluntly, "Maybe I can work with this after all." He said not waiting for Vaggie to respond, "So what role could I have exactly in this play?"

Alastor took this opportunity to speak up, "I know just the thing!"

Vox glared, "I asked the spear freak, not you asshole-"

"My name is Vaggie!" She huffed.

"Yeah, like that's much better." Vox retorted sarcastically.

"As I was saying." Alastor said firmly, "Vaggie, my dear, I believe we have filled up pretty much all of the main roles, and a giant tv wouldn't look good for a background character now would it?"

Vaggie shrugged, "I guess that is true.."

"Wow, way to be supportive.." Vox rolled his eyes, "So what will I do?"

"A stage hand perhaps?" Vaggie suggested.

"Oh no!" Alastor laughed, "I have something much better in mind!"

"I already don't like this." Vox grumbled.

Alastor continued on, ignoring him, "Now I don't keep up with much of these modern devices that you are so fond of Voxy, but I do know a few things! Like this one thing Delphine showed me, I believe it was called a teleprompter?"

Vox nearly growled, "You'd better be joking."

"Oh no! I'm dead serious I'm afraid!" Alastor laughed.

"I didn't join this just to display some damn words on a screen!" Vox scowled.

"To be fair you didn't tell any of us why you joined in the first place," Vaggie rolled her eyes, "So......can you not do it?"

"Oh I can fucking do it, but it's degrading!" Vox huffed, "I am an overlord dammit! Not a mindless piece of machinery."

"Could have fooled me!" Alastor laughed.

Vox glared but Vaggie spoke up before the two could start fighting, "Well it be the best job we have for you and if you don't want it ya could just leave."

"The deal is I have to be in the play dumb-"

"Yes." Vaggie said firmly, "But nothing about how you have to STAY in the play." she smirked.

Vox blinked, was the exploiting a loophole? This little bitch was starting to be more like Alastor than he would have liked-

"You aren't serious." Vox almost growled.

Vaggie shrugged, "If you refuse to the job we give you then I have no reason to keep you around, especially when your contract with Angel has already been fulfilled."

Alastor snickered, "Oh, I love the way you think."

Honestly, Alastor wondered how he was continuing to fall in love with this girl. Even after she annoyed him greatly and let his biggest rival in their play, she continued to endear herself to him.

"You two are both scumbags," Vox grumbled, "Fine! Gimme the main script so I can get to work on processing it."

Alastor conveniently summoned one, which the tv snatched before walking away with it.

"Such a drama queen." Alastor said with a snicker.

Vaggie rolled her eyes, "Hmmm...yes, you wouldn't know anything about that huh?"

Alastor raised an eyebrow, his grin widening, "Oh? Whatever do you mean by that my dear?" 

Vaggie chuckled but before she could continue, Delphine burst in, a couple sets of cup holders in hand.

"Back from my coffee run!" She singed out, immediately getting nearly everyone to swarm around her and grab their cup, including Vaggie.

"You are a lifesaver Delphie." Vaggie said as she picked up her cup, immediately taking a big gulp.

Morning rehearsals were a pain when someone woke you dumb fuck late by hair pulling then suddenly you had to deal with demon deal making, so yeah.

Coffee was very welcomed.

"No need to thank me." Delphine said with a laugh, looking over to Charlie and Rhapsody on the stage, "I have to say that goth boy is doing better than I thought he would."

"Underestimating me again?" Alastor asked teasingly as he walked over, "You make such a bad habit of doing that."

"Whatever you say you egomaniac," Delphine said rolling her eyes.

Suddenly out of nowhere Tallia stood to attention looking at her phone with an expression of shock and terror, "Oh no-"

"Something wrong dear?" Delphine asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh- uh- it's nothing! I just gotta- murder someone real quick-" the ghost stuttered out before rushing off somewhere.

Vaggie blinked, then looked over at Delphine, "She's....she's joking right?"

Delphine hummed, "Probably.." she took a sip of her coffee, "But I'll go make sure." She said before following after Tallia.

Vaggie gave a look over to Alastor, who only offered a amused shrug.

Vox grumbled as he sat down with a script in hand, fuckin' bambi bitch making him the god damn prompter. 

He hated that guy so much.

"Uh oh! You don't sound happy Voxy!" Velvet giggled, swinging her feet.

Unlike Vox, the clown demon had been content to just watch the play. In fact she had been watching Charlie more intently than she watched any of her favorite cartoons.

"What gave it away?" Vox remarked as he opened the script and kept to reading.

Velvet giggled looking back over the Charlie and Rhapsody on the stage, "Ya know, I knew the princess had a great voice! But who knew she could dance? She reminds me of all those pretty pink sugar plum fairies in the picture books!"

"That's nice Velvie." Vox said bluntly, only half way paying attention to her words.

Definitely looked like Velvet had some plans for the princess, he just hoped Velvet wouldn't hurt someone or worse got hurt in the process.

He would definitely be more than pissed if the latter rather than the former happened.

Velvet gasped suddenly, "Ooo! Ooo! Her act is over! Imma go say hi!" The girl said before rushing off.

"Don't pull on her hair," Vox said as the girl ran off, doubting she really heard him.

He thought that he might finally be able to focus purely on this stupid script reading with someone approached him.

"Uh....hey."

Vox looked over, squinting at who he saw. He recognized the girl from his board cast on Turf wars, Cherri bomb he believed her name was.

"Can I help you?" He asked rudely, not in the mood for socialization.

She paused, looking unsure before asking, "Are you....the person Rune sent?"

Vox immediately tensed at that the mention of that name, he looked around a bit before dragging the cyclops off.

"Not here, we'll talk somewhere else." He informed quietly as he dragged the girl off.

"What are you doing here!?" Tallia nearly yelled as she walked outside to the back of the theater.

Delphine had followed, squinting at who she saw.

Like Tallia, both were very pink looking.

One was a girl with red hair that had green dyed roots and purple eyes, wearing a hoodie with the sleeves cut off and rainbow shirts beneath, shorts and fishnets.

The other one was much shorter, and supposedly male. Honestly it was hard for Delphine to tell. He wore a pink strawberry dress and very pink height heels, a girly appearance to contrast with his short red haired pixie cut.

And she thought Tallia had a lot of pink.

"Tally, you never see us." The girl said somewhat pouting as she ignored Tallia's question.

"OH GEE, I wonder WHY, CYNTHIA!" Tallia said nearly yelling out certain words to try and make her point.

"Um..." Delphine said speaking up, as she walked closer to her little wifie, "Strawberry? What's going on?"

Immediately the boy started snickering, "StRaWbErRY!?" He asked inbetween laughs.

"Can it!" Tallia snapped huffing.

"So....is this one of your friends?" Cynthia asked as the boy continued to laugh. 

Delphine rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, super close friends. Like we're bffs times a thousand." She said sarcastically.

Seriously, what was it with certain people not seeing a gay relationship? 

Tallia sighed, "You still haven't answered my question about why you're here."

"Well last we saw you, apparently you joined a gang and ya know that's hard to believe cause you're....you." Cynthia said dismissively, "But then you proceeded to ignore for the past....what? Almost four years!"

"Yeaaaah!" The boy said in a whiney tone, "It's like you're ashamed of us or something."

"Can you blame me?" Tallia asked sarcastically, "How did you guys even find out I was here."

The boy snickered pulling out a phone from his skirt pocket, "Velvet posted a selfie this morning about it, you were in the background." He informed smugly.

"Of fucking course you'd fine out that way Reese." Tallia groaned.

"Look we're worried. You're already an outcast with no girlfriend, so shutting us out we had to make sure you weren't isolated from the world." Cynthia rolled her eyes.

Delphine blinked, slightly offended by that 'no girlfriend' comment, "Excuse me?"

Cynthia looked over at Delphine, "Oh. Tallys a lesbian." She said as if that was what Delphine had been confused about.

Slowly, Delphine turned to her wife, "Is she serious right now?"

"Honeybun I'll explain later okay?" Tallia said visibly cringing.

"What even is the play you guys are doing?" Reese asked, looking toward the building, "I wanna check it out! I even heard the radio demon was involved!" He exclaimed before rushing into the building.

"Reese NO-" Tallia screamed hovering as she went to chase after the small gremlin boy.

"You can't out run this conversation Tallia!" Cynthia yelled out as she ran after the two.

Delphine blinked, perhaps more confused than ever before following after the three. This should be entertaining to say the least right?

"Wow..." Cherri let out, speechless at what she had just heard.

The two were in a secluded area back stage, and Vox just explained why he was here, his relationship with Rune, and the works.

"I knew she was powerful but to think that she has an overlord under her control...." Cherri trailed off.

"My fault really." Vox sighed, "I read once that if you want to win a war you should "know thy enemy" and the bitch took that to the highest extreme. I treated her like family and now she knows how to make me and keep me, her bitch."

Cherri normally would laugh at such descriptions, but Voxs tone was so bitter that she just couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Sorry man..." Cherri said weakly unsure of what else to do.

Honestly, she kept getting more and more bad vibes about Rune but backing out now wasn't an option. Yet, at this rate things were just bound to escalate.

"Ya know, Charlie is the princess of hell, if you explain the situation to here I'm sure she can protect you and then you can be rid of Rune forever." She suggested but Vox just laughed bitterly.

"I'm not asking for help, hell I've already told too many people about this. I'm not embarrassing myself anymore." He huffed, ah Vox, even though he hated the entire situation his pride would almost always come first.

If it got out to the media that the great TV demon had been brought down by some random denizen of hell, he would be mocked for eternity, everyone would go after his turf, company and more, and not to mention Lucifer might just remove his overlord status altogether if he suffered enough humiliation.

That and in the end his concern had never been about him. Rune knew that threats toward his well-being would work it was toward the people he cared about that really worked. 

He already messed up once and had Velvets life ruined, he didn't want that happening to anyone else.

"Well Charlies not really the type-"

"I said no." Vox said sternly, no matter how nice Charlie seemed to be he was far from trusting her. It took a lot to earn his trust, and Charlie was far away from having it.

Cherri frowned and sighed, this reminded her so much of Angel and Valentino. There was a very clear difference but it all felt the same. Rune was controlling, manipulating, and seemed to have nearly succeeded in breaking Voxs spirit, very similar to how Valentino had done the same thing with Angel all of those years.

And just like that situation, she was too late to notice it. She could only look at the damage, unable to do anything.

Honestly that phrase could apply to pretty much all of her life and afterlife. Only noticing shit after the damage is done and unable to do anything about it.

A part of her wanted to continue to argue with Vox about it, but she knew he wouldn't listen. You couldn't help someone that was unwilling to help themselves. So instead she just changed the subject.

"Alright. Fine, so what's the plan big guy?" Cherri asked finally.

Vox rolled his eyes, "Don't call me that." He said simply, "Our main goal for now is to keep an eye on Alastor, report any findings, new information, ya know typical shit. If the opportunity to kidnap the fucker does in fact come up then we strike, but in other words we mainly keep on the down low. Rune seems to already have something in mind in case we don't spot an easy way out."

Cherri nodded, sounded simple enough. Just keep an eye on Alastor and report, only attempt to get Alastor if it's one hundred percent full proof, but otherwise follow orders from Rune. 

Simple. Almost too simple. 

She wasn't sure if Rune already had an elaborate plan brewed or if she was just being extra careful but either way Cherri didn't like it.

It kept occurring to her how bad of an idea it was to join the masked demon.

"Sounds legit." she said, "But fair warning, I think the deer fucker suspects me. He's hated me for no fucking reason since day one."

There actually was a reason though one Cherri was unaware of.

Vox chuckled, "Ah. We have something in common." he said almost sounding happy for once, "When Al gets pissy he could put toddlers to shame with temper tantrums. Hell one of them almost resulted it me getting killed."

"Same here!" Cherri laughed, "One time he nearly murdered me, bastard didn't even have the decency to do it himself! Sent that weird shadow of his!"

Vox blinked. Okay, that was odd,

Say what you will about Alastor but he rarely sent anyone else to do his own killing. Call it a weird code of honor or whatever, but the radio demon while he had no problem making his minions do his other dirty work, when it came to people he wanted dead he did that personally.

So sending his shadow after some random semi famous cyclops? That didn't add up.

Vox opened his mouth about to say something when,

"PROOOOOOOOOSPICE!!!" A young shrill male voice yelled from above, his voice getting closer and closer,

Confused, Vox looked up only to have Reese land right on his screen.

Normally enough to make Vox fall down or make his screen crack but thankfully the small pink demon was light enough to where is wasn't a big issue.

That being said-

The small child was still clinging onto his screen, which was concerning as it was his face.

"Argh!! Get off!!" Vox nearly screamed, stumbling back attempt to throw the child off of him but Reese had a firm grasp, refusing to let go.

"Woooah!" The boy laughed despite nearly being flung off each time Vox moved, "Your face is weird! What's it like when someone pokes you in the eye?"

Vox nearly screamed, stumbling back more into the crowded area. Now what happened next can be described as the mother of all disasters.

It had been a confusing, when suddenly Cynthia and Reese had waltzed into the theater but no one had gotten a chance to figure out who the two were when Cynthia and Tallia stared arguing.

Most weren't paying attention, Charlie and Velvet had been contented to hang out in the corner while Vaggie directed the next scene with Angel, Alastor had been going over Nifftys lines with her, Husk and Rigget were working on some set pieces, and in all honesty only Delphine had been paying attention to the twos ensuing argument.

No one had noticed that Reese had wondered off.

That had been their first mistake.

Meanwhile, Charlie had stopped talking mid conversation when Velvet started touching her hair.

"Does it bother you to have so much hair your face?" The clown asked suddenly pushing the girls bangs out of her face.

"Oh uh," Charlie chuckled not bothered by the sudden contact or change in subject, "Not really. I just like to keep it loose. Tight ponytails bother me."

Velvet moved to behind Charlie, lifting up the bottom part of her hair, "I rather have a tight ponytail than just this. What even is this?? Not a ponytail, more like a shrimp tail."

"Hey!" Charlie said playfully though not really offended by the comment. Truth is the reason why only a small portion of her hair was actually ponytail was mostly not by choice.

Having your hair tied back was always more practical and Charlie often had it a tight ponytail back in her youth, but those often bothered her so she would often throw her hair into more a loose ponytail. However, as the name suggests it was loose and came undone fairly easily.

With Charlie constantly moving around and her demonic transformations, her ponytail went from loose to very loose. It came to the point that only the last three inches of her hair was actually in a ponytail.

She use to try fixing it but it just happened so often that she just leave it like that, even just preparing her that way. It became a normal every day thing for her, it didn't occur to her that not only was it failing at keeping any hair out of her face but also that no one really did their hair like this. So Velvets words did take her by surprise, but she couldn't exactly get mad at a valid point made.

"Hmmmm...." The clown doll put out before suddenly undoing Charlies 'shrimp tail' as she called it, "Imma braid it!" she exclaimed happily.

"What?" Charlie asked as the little amount of hair that was held back flew freely now, "Oh, you don't have to that-"

"I know! But I wanna!" Velvet giggled intertwining her fingers into the golden locks of hair, "Ahhh it's so soft! I wish I could grow my hair out super long, like how the queen of the moth has it. To have be all long and flowy! Oh, it be like a dream! I'd be all majestic like Rapunzel~"

Charlie grinned as she listened to the girl talk, the girl though most found her at times annoying, confusing or even scary with her extreme child like and spastic behavior, Charlie found it oddly adorable.

"So...why don't you grow it out?" The princess asked, trying to stay still while the clown girl worked on her hair, "Your hair is already pretty long, it shouldn't take much effort for it to get longer. Plus, you would look amazing with really long hair!"

"That's what I always say!" Velvet exclaimed with a giggle, "But sadly every time my hair goes pass my hips all of a sudden Val and Vox are like, 'Velvet you're gonna trip on your hair,' or 'oh my satan velvet! you got candy stuck in there don't keep so long if you won't properly care for it' and blah blah blah blah." She explained, doing crude imitations of their voices all the while, "They never let me do what I want!" she said with a huff playfully stomping on the floor.

Charlie laughed, "Wow......those two are really like your dads huh?"

Suddenly Velvet paused, a clear shift in her body and behavior, for a second almost like she remembered something bad. Just for a moment the girl seemed sad.

However immediately she giggled as if whatever crossed her mind vanished, "Yeah! Hehe! They always get mad when I call 'em that though!" 

Charlie was quick to notice the unusual behavior and was about to question it when all finally happened.

A robotic screech was heard as Vox stumbled in aggressively trying to remove the child from his face.

"Reese!?" both Tallia and Cynthia called as they saw the tv giant stumbled in with Reese still clinging onto his screen.

"Get him offf!! Get him offff!!!" Vox screeched out, giving one last tug on Reese, before falling over his head hitting the nearby wall, cracking his screen as the rest of his body ungracefully crashed onto the coffee table.

Velvet screamed at the suddenness of it all, and desperately attempted to get away but seemed to have forgot that her hands were still entwined into Charlies hair so her attempt to escape that them both falling over and tumbling through the floor.

Meanwhile, Vox was not glitching the fuck out as sparks of electricity flayed every where, his body jerking randomly, Reese finally got off of the guy. But now had a different problem.

"OH MY YOU LITTLE SHIT!-" Tallia screamed her eyes flashing red as she flew up and swarmed toward the smaller boy.

"Uh oh." Was all he managed to say before immediately running away from the raging ghost.

"TALLIA CALM DOWN!" Cynthia yelled, flying after Tallia.

"Imma kick his ass and Imma kick it HARDER if he doesn't get over here!" Tallia screamed. 

Delphine attempted to chase after her wife but didn't get far this time Cherri had also ran into the room, the two proceeding to crash together and fall back.

Delphine groaned as she looked around and noticed all the bombs that had fell out of Cherris pockets when they ran into eachother.

"Why do you still have bombs!?" Delphine screamed her voice getting slightly demonic.

Husk walked in visibly annoyed, "What the fuck is with all the yeeeeellllliinnnnn-" his words were immediately lost as he slid on the bombs (which thankfully weren't activated yet) making him ungracefully slid across the room and slam into the nearby wall.

"Husk!!" Niffy called out, running over to the now fallen drunken cat.

"You no good-" Delphine said with gritted teeth, all hee furry directed at Cherri, "c'est quoi cette putain de salope punk! quelle partie de 'l'pas de bombes' ne comprenez-vous pas?!" She screeched her fake British accent completely dropping now having a more southern cajun twinge to it.

"Hey calm down ya rabbit slut!" Cherri yelled back not even understanding what she was saying but attempting to argue back nonetheless. 

Amongst the glitching out Vox on the ground, the three ghost running around and chasing the each other, Delphine and Cherri arguing, Charlie attempting to get Velvet out of her hair, and the bombs scattered on the floor everywhere, Alastor soon began to laugh loudly.

"Oh what joy! What entertainment! The world must see this!" Alastor said summoning his microphone.

"NO!" Vaggie yelled out, barely understanding the situation but knowing that if the hotel was associated with more foolishness their reputation would never recover.

So in the moment of panic among the general chaos Vaggie sprinted pass the deers microphone straight out of his hands.

"What the- Vaggie!?" Alastor yelled out surprised and shocked, of all his time in hell this was the first time anyone attempted AND succeeded in stealing his microphone straight out of his hand.

"Get back here!" Alastor yelled out as he chased after the moth, adding to the already chaotic scene. 

Oh but this was just the beginning.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden stop but like I said this got really long so I had to break it into two chapters. The second one should be out soon 
> 
> After the previous chapters being more angtsy and serious I wanted some chaos to happen, so who better to bring the chaos? Tallia's weird weird weird adoptive family.
> 
> Feel free to ask about them! They'll show up more in the story but their backstories/history won't be mentioned or is very spoiler heavy so I don't mind revealing things about them.


	29. XXVIV: Video killed the Radio Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done, honestly I used a spell check system this time so hopefully this means there are less spelling errors than usual

Vaggie ran as fast as her legs could carry her, still clutching onto Alastors microphone.

Said microphones owner frantically chasing after her.

"And the daring beautiful Vaggie is making her grand escape!" The microphone called out as Vaggie made a sharp turn.

"Aw, thank you." Vaggie let out with a breathy chuckle as she continued running leaping over a pile of boxes.

"Quick, he's around that other corner take a left here!" The microphone instructed.

Vaggie giving a nod and following his instructions, though she didn't look behind her she could hear Alastors frantic footsteps.

"Are you helping your own kidnapper?!" Alastors yelled out to his mic, he already attempted to summon it back to his hand. But, in the first time in the history of his time in hell, his microphone refused to come back.

"I'm never one to escape beauty!" The microphone yelled back with a laugh.

"You are just so sweet!" Vaggie exclaimed, now gaining more than a decent distance away from Alastor.

"Only telling the truth my dear!" The microphone retorted.

"Oh! You!" Vaggie said with a giggle, placing a kiss on the microphone.

"Oh my!" the mic laughed, if it could blush it definitely would have. Though, quickly it's tone changed, "Oh he's about to teleport in front of you!"

"Got it!" Vaggie called out, forking left dodging Alastor when he appeared in front of the moth.

"Oh for- THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Alastor yelled out as he proceeded to chase after her yet again, visibly panting.

Vaggie might be able to run like the wind for hours but Alastor....was far from the athletic type.

And safe to say Vaggie was beginning to lose him very quick.

"Take a right here! He won't be able to find you," the mic instructed, Vaggje nodded following his advice ducking behind the corner, stopping in her tracks. Soon Alastor passing by, not noticing her.

Vaggie took a few deep breaths, before letting out a small laugh, "Ah. That's taken care of."

"Well done my dear!" The mic congratulated her, "You're the first demon to ever steal me and live!"

Vaggie rolled her eyes, "I was gonna give you back, I just didn't need Alastor broadcasting that disaster all over hell. The hotel is enough of a laughing stock as it is."

Actually, thinking back to it she should get back to the main stage area and start doing damage control huh? Especially while Alastors still distracted.

Vaggie sighed, beginning to walk to that way, "Besides, don't take any offense to this but you are just a microphone......right?"

Sentient objects were nothing new in hell by a long shot but with the microphones eye, well.....she wouldn't put it pass Alastor to have a demon soul in his microphone or whatever cursed voodoo crap he could pull off.

The microphone laughed, "Oh! Quite the contrary, I'm a part of him!"

Vaggie frowned, "What?"

"Indeed! I'm a part of him in a separate entity, though we're far from same the demon." He informed happily.

Vaggie slowly thought over this information, so if Alastors microphone was a part of him the same way Alastors shadow was then.....

Since she kissed the mic she also kissed Alastor!?

She blushed a bit and squinted at the mic, "He doesn't know about any of our interactions right?"

"Not unless I tell!" He exclaimed.

"And you won't tell right?" She asked suspiciously.

"Tell him what dear?" He asked, if he had lips Vaggie was sure he'd be smirking.

Vaggie chuckled a bit before finally arriving at the scene where this entire fiasco started.

To her surprise it seemed to have gotten better than when she had last seen it.

Tallia wasn't fighting her two relatives even more, seeming to just be discussing with them, Delphine, Cherri, Velvet and Charlie seemed to be alright. Cleaning up the place, but Vox.....was still glitching put on the floor.

Concerned, Vaggie walked over and squated down next to the tv demon but immediately had to back up as his arm freaked out, jerking around in random directions almost hitting her.

"Is he alright?" Vaggie asked, Velvet turning to face her.

"Oh Voxy is fine, just when liquid gets in her circuit boards he gets alll......" she looked down at this current state, "Like that."

"Shouldn't we help him?" Vaggie suggested, surprised that it hadn't already happened.

Velvet let out a nervous chuckle, "Voxy....REALLY doesn't like it when anyone other than him messes with his circuits, especially when it's someone that isn't experienced. He'd prefer if we just left him alone until his circuits sort himself out."

Vaggie huffed, reaching over to move Vox, "Well that's fucking stupid we can't just let him suffer we-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Charlie said, gently grabbing Vaggie by the arm and leading her away, "Look I want to help him as much as anybody, but Vox is an overlord for a reason. Trying to help him, especially when you're not experienced with his type of tech, could be dangerous. Imagine if he let out some raw magical energy wave or worse! He has no control over his body, right now, we're better off leaving him alone or calling someone that is experienced." She explained.

"Well, what's stopping us from calling someone now?" Vaggie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We....really need to do something about these bombs before anything. Last thing we need is someone to get hurt." Charlie explained.

Vaggie blinked, that was oddly sensible. Charlie was often the one rushing into things, to the point that it could be destructive at times. So for her to think and examine things before immediately acting was refreshing.

Granted Vaggie wasn't sure if Delphine pointed it out before Charlie could do anything but she wouldn't assume anything.

"Hm, such a wonder how we keep finding those around here." Delphine said shooting a glare at Cherri!

"I already said I was sorry!" Cherri huffed.

"Ever consider sorry isn't enough?" A familiar radio static filled voice spoke up, Alastor walking into the room. "Surely why are you always so reckless?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth old man!" Cherri said, glaring.

Alastor would have retorted back with something a lot more meaner, but with Vaggie in the room he had to be on his best behavior.

Which also unfortunately meant that he couldn't take this opportunity to mock or hurt Vox, a damn shame in his opinion.

"Anywho!" Alastor turned to Vaggie, "Give me back my microphone." He said sounding as serious as he could.

Vaggie rolled her eyes but handed the microphone back, nevertheless, "Wouldn't have taken it if you didn't try to broadcast everything."

"It's entertainment! I'm suppose to share it!" Alastor said as he took back his mic, planning on giving it a lecture later.

"That's what I say!" Velvet laughed, "Well not exactly like that, but like- ya know. Can never not share the latest gossip!"

Charlie rolled her eyes a bit, "Look. Can we please focus on locating Cherris bombs? It's just a matter of time before-"

"ARGH!!" A scream was heard followed by a explosion.

Alastors eyes widened, "Husker!" He exclaimed rushing off, the rest about to follow him- well except for Vaggie.

She was about to but stopped and turned to Vox still on the floor. Glitching out.

Honestly she wasn't sure why she was so worried, by all accounts it was logical to just leave him there. This happened more and Vox would return to normal with no help, no one had that much experience with tech demons to help him, Vox didn't like someone messing with his circuits in the first place, there was still bombs and other people could get hurt, and not to mention it just be safer and better to wait on someone with experience with tech demons to actually help him.

It was sensible to leave him alone and wait. Vaggie knew that, she did pride herself on being sensible most of the time. At least when her anger didn't interfere.

So she should just leave him, but it felt so...wrong.

Vox must clearly be in pain right now, so to leave him like this wasn't right. But, what else could she do? Trying something might make it worse.

Yet- God dammit! It must suck to just be like suffering and having to wait while others watched over you doing nothing.

Maybe Vaggie related too much it maybe it was various other factors.

Vox didn't deserve this. Vaggie didn't like most overlords for various reasons but that doesn't mean she should stoop to their level.

It was stupid, she knew it was stupid and she knew it would be better to just leave him alone. But-

She just couldn't, she sighed and turned around to face Vox.

She looked down at the overlord glitching out on the floor, reaching down, gently grabbing him by the shoulders and dragged him off.

Husk was perhaps a bit too used to disaster when it came down to it.

Between being in two wars when he was alive along with Alastor’s friend, not to mention still being ‘friends’ with Alastor in his afterlife. Top that up with his own destructive habits and depressive beliefs, indeed he ran into disaster far too often.

Still, a bomb going off still took him by surprise.

Even then, perhaps it took more than a bomb to really get him down or maybe he was surprisingly lucky for once. Because despite his injuries and inability to move, he was still conscious.

Figures, really.

The cat stared up at the ceiling, a slightly dazed expression on his face. He could see the damaged furniture and the blood stains around him, but he knew better than to look down. He knew he was probably a literal bloody mess.

“Husker!” Alastor yelled out, squatting down beside his fallen allie, “Good god man, you’ve been hit fatally.”

“N-No shit.” Husk spat out looking up at the overlord, unamused.

“Glad to see that hasn’t stopped your ever so pleasant attitude.” Alastor retorted.

“Husk!” Charlie yelled out having caught up to Alastor, frantically looking over him and the bloody mess along with it, “Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!” Charlie said panicking, “Oh shit! Husk! We need to get you treatment NOW!!”

It seemed Husk was not handling the holy magic in Cherris bomb as well as Vaggie had and his body certainly was not healing as quick.

“D-Don’t think there’s time for that kid.” Husk coughed out, blood spilling from his mouth.

Alastors grin was barely visible, “I’m afraid there isn’t a healer good enough or fast enough for this.”

“But there is!” Charlie said, not even hesitating, proceeded to pick Husk up bridal style. “We just need to get there quick enough!” A pair of wings shot out of her back, a divine shade of grey that seemed to naturally emit a red aura of sorts.

Alastor would have been more surprised by the wings but he was more confused by her words, “Who the hell are you referring to?”

“We’re going to the land of the forgotten.” Charlie said bluntly, “It’s time to see Neith.”

Now Vaggie wasn’t a mechanic, tech genius, doctor or anything of that sort. However, she was very skilled in fixing computers. By all accounts, it wasn’t much. It wasn’t even a skill she wanted to pick up, just one she did due to being poor and alone growing up. 

In her household it was either fix it yourself or leave it broken. And unfortunately computers and tvs were almost essential to the modern world. Well more so the computer rather than the tv but still.

It wasn’t a lot, but she could use it to help Vox. 

Plus google was always helpful whenever she got stumped.

All that aside, after reconnecting a few wires along with touching up a few other things she finally got a reaction.

Vox's entire body jerked, a weird sound effect erupting from him and his screen going blank for a second. Soon in large white letters the world “REBOOTING…” was displayed.

After a few moments, Voxs normal facial expression returned on screen. He blinked a bit visibly confused before he noticed Vaggie and one of his panels opened

“HEY!! WHAT THE FUCK!?” he shouted, pushing the small moth away, slamming his panel shut, “KEEP YOUR HANDS OUT OF MY SYSTEMS BITCH!!!”

Vaggie frowned, both finding this an overreaction and hella ungrateful. “Hey! I helped you asshole!”

“You violated me!” Vox yelled back, “I don’t rummage around with your insides!”

“If I was in pain or hurt I think I might understand!” Vaggie huffed crossing her arms.

“Oh please, I was FINE!” Vox retorted huffing back, “My systems have been programmed to fix themselves when need be, you have just waited you impatient spear freak.”

“Well sorry I didn’t want you writhing in pain on the floor.” Vaggie said, glaring at him. “Beside impatient or no, you systems take too fucking long. Your still not fully healed.”

“What you- oh.” He remarked noticing his arm twisting at an unnatural angle, “Eh, it’s nothing, you probably messed something up.”

“I doubt it, just let me-”

“No.” Vox said firmly moving his arm out her reach, which was fairly easy with the height difference, “I can handle this.”

“How are you going to fix your arm with only one functioning arm?” Vaggie asked, attempting to reach up, “Honestly it’s not a big deal if you just-”

“I said no!” Vox countered, raising his malfunctioning arm up higher, “Stop being such a stubborn bitch.”

“You stop being a whiny asshole!” Vaggie barked out, attempting to jump up, “I can fix it!”

“I said no!” Vox yelled pushing Vaggie back.

“Ugh! Fine!” Vaggie said, throwing her hands up in frustration as she walked away some, “You’re welcome by the way!” 

“I’m not thanking you for violating me, so I suggest dropping it.” Vox said bluntly, as he set to work on his arm.

Vaggie gave him a look, “You keep saying violate like it was a sexual assault….” she paused a possible realization occuring to her, “Is touching your insides something sexual for you?”

Vox paused, unable to really look Vaggie in the eye, but the silence was enough to answer her question.

“Oh my god-” Vaggie said as she fully understood the implications of this.

For Vox her touching his internal wires wasn’t much different than if he groped her breast or….something else.

“Your fault.” Vox huffed, seeming almost embarrassed by the whole ordeal, “Should have minded your own business…”

“I was just trying to help.” Vaggie reaffirmed with a sigh, getting a little flustered herself, “But…..if it was in fact a violation, then sorry. I never meant to.”

Vox paused, giving Vaggie a look.

A genuine apology? He would have called bullshit if not for Vaggies expression.

It was…..rare to actually get any form of apology regardless of how sincere they were. Even when he was dating Val, he could only recall him apologizing once…..maybe twice. And he knew damn well he didn’t mean either of them.

So this, well, he wasn’t quite sure how to react. He didn’t think much of Vaggie pass being a hot head and someone who had caught Runes interest. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He said simply, deciding it best to just accept the damn apology. “Why’d ya care so much anyway? It’s not like I was on my deathbed, well, second deathbed.”

Vaggie gave a shrug, “You hurt and in pain. I didn’t just want you to suffer, so figure if I could help, I should.”

He raised a virtual eyebrow, “I thought you didn’t like scummy overlords or whatever.”

Vaggie frowned, “Yeah but I’m not a sadist for heaven's sake. I don’t really like seeing anyone in pain and besides,” she sighed, “You’ve been nothing but kind to us so far. I mean- grumpy and pissy but i’m also that so-” she chuckled.

“What i’m trying to say is, whether or not I like it. You’re our ally and you have helped us. I don’t have a reason to be mean to you.” she explained finally.

“You say that yet you made the teleprompter.” Vox said with an annoyed expression.

Vaggie giggled a bit, “To be fair….that was Alastors idea.”

“Yeah the damn bitch.” Vox grumbled, “Don’t get why you spend so much time around him the guy reaks and is more old fashioned than my grandma.” he continued on, not giving time for Vaggie to respond, “But I am beginning to see why he likes your company at least…”

Vaggie raised an eyebrow, grinning a bit, “So you’re warming up to me?”

“Eh. I guess but don’t let it go to your head. Just cause you’re not a bitch and stopped waving a spear around isn’t enough for us to get close…” He chuckled before suddenly remembering Runes words.

Actually he did kinda need to get close to her didn’t he? At least enough to answer Runes questions about her.

That now in mind he decided to take his teasing a bit further.

“And don’t even think about dating me. My standards are too high.” He added on chuckling a bit.

Not exactly flirting but it was enough to test the waters.

Vaggie rolled her eyes, “High standards yet you dated Valentino? Riiiiight.”

“Hey.” Vox huffed, “At least I didn’t fall out of favor with royalty.”

Vaggie blinked, “You know about me and Charlie?”

“Velvet has been talking with Charlie, and Charlie talks a lot. Then Velvet talks back to me.” Vox explained simply.

Vaggie rolled her eyes, but supposed that made sense, “Right. Well what does it matter, one break up compared to how many times you and Val broke up?”

“Fair.” Vox remarked, “Though you seem to be buddying up with the radio demon, keep dating such high standing demons and people will begin to think you’re a gold digger.”

Vaggie chuckled, “I think you seem to have forgotten Alastor hates romance. Honestly even if he did, it’d never work out.” she said shaking her head, clearly unaware of what fanfic she was in, “I’ve yet to even bother getting back into the dating scene. Though I have had offers.”

Well, guess he had Rune main questions answered.

Briefly Vox considered maybe just outright asking her about Rune, but this didn’t feel like the right place or the right time. He had no way of guaranteeing no one wouldn’t walk in or over hear in this theater. When he brought it up to Cherri he had a child dropped on him.

“What about you?” Vaggie suddenly asked, “Why don’t you move pass Val and try someone else?”

Vox snickered, “Why do you care? You interested?”

It was his go to response when anyone asked about him and Valentino, cause the actual answer was both sad and very complicated.

Vaggie gave him a more serious look, “Because Valentino is toxic and frankly you deserve better. To stick around someone abusive like that, isn’t healthy.” she sighed, “I would know…”

“Rune?” Vox asked, the name slipping out of his mouth.

Vaggies eye widened, “How do you-”

Vox placed a hand on her shoulder and placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. 

Unknown to either of them Alastor walked into the room, having gotten everything with Husk settled and returned to both see Vaggie (obviously) and to help Delphine with tight-ing up the theater.

Especially since Charlie might have burst through a wall to get Husk to safety.

It was hilarious to Alastor but Delphine was less than amused however when he came back, he finally found Vaggie......with Vox.

It put him a bitter mood but what really ruined his day is what Vox said next.

"Will you go out with me?"

Alastor eye twitched, his grin closer to a grimace than a smile and a surge of dark magic going through him, that was strong enough to make his monocle crack.

He clenched his fist about to say something, and put the damn tv demon in his place but then-

Vaggie nodded, "Yeah, sure-"

A dark aura surrounded Alastor, shifting into his true demon form, his body contorting, his monocle outright disintegrating from the sheet anger and magic releasing from him.

Quickly he left the room, otherwise he would have outright murdered the tv demon or something worse. He wanted to scream, kill something, destroy something at the amount of rage and jealousy in his body. 

Seriously!?

Vox!? VOX!?

He spent months getting her attention yet apparently this no good shitlord got a date in not even two days!?

A part of hell would definitely be getting destroyed today.

Vaggie had been surprised by Voxs question and was going to turn him down, however between him mentioning Rune, what Velvet told and generally reading the room. 

She could figure out that there was a lot to this than just a date.

So she agreed.

"Tomorrow, after rehearsal sound good?" Vox asked.

Vaggie nodded once again, "Yeah-" she looked behind Vox, noticing something move but was able to spot it. "Huh?"

Vox turned around himself but spotted nothing and looked back to Vaggie, confused, "What?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just thought I saw something." She said with a shrug.

"Eh. It's probably nothing." He said dismissively walking over to the other side of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3
> 
> Jealous Alastor is fun


End file.
